A Star in Porn
by ryannoels18
Summary: Brittany is a star. Santanas the new girl on the block who is creating a huge buzz. When these two girls get together will they find love on set, or nothing but heartache? G!P
1. Chapter 1: Brittany Pierce

**A Star in Porn**

"Alright were here to work guys so strip and get ready" Rachel Berry the director of this upcoming porn flick. I'm Brittany Pierce and I had been work for Berry Delicious production ever since I turned eighteen. Apparently all those time spending having sex in high school made me a great addition to the porn world. It only took me a couple months before I landed my first major flick. Pretty soon word spread around about how flexible I was, or how my throat seemed to be endless, or how I could take up the ass. Soon I was winning awards and directors were knocking at my door wanting me to be in their film.

I was lucky to have my best friend Rachel Berry open up her own production company. A lot of companies in the industry were known to be brutes whose girl were nothing but sluts willing to spread their legs just for a part in a film. Though Rachel was somewhat a perfectionist she was known as one of the best in the business. Her movies were watched by people all over the world and I was proud to be her star client. Who knew that two small town girls from Lima, Ohio could be infamous for the porn their in our help create.

I couldn't help but smile by Rachel's way of always being straight forward no matter what the occasion was. I have seen her tell a guy that if he didn't get it up then he might as well step out of the way so she could have her way with them. Ever since Rachel broke into the business she managed to leave that shy horse sweater girl behind, and become a confident sexual being. Maybe because instead of going to work in a office she came to a porn set were it wasn't weird to find someone naked or being fucked in all different kind of positions.

So here I am on another set of Berry's films that was already having talk about awards. Apparently there was some new and upcoming girl that was being watched and wanted by everyone out there. I was feeling kind of tired so I was glad that this movie only had me and this other girl in it. From the script I knew it was going to be a cream pie and for some reason I couldn't wait to meet this new girl. Every one was talking about her skills and the way that she seemed to have the magic touch. I was just hoping that I would have to fake it like I have done in my other movies. It was hard to be turned on when you have a two hundred pound man jack hammering into you. Or a girl who is constantly screaming profanities as she tried to get her off. I was known to be a great fuck when the camera called for it, but it seemed like no one else could keep it up. You wouldn't believe all the Viagra we keep on set in order to keep these men up.

"Rachel" Kurt said walking up to the director. Kurt Hummel was a good friend of ours and was a well known producer for LGBT flicks in our industry. It also helped that his husband Blaine was a popular star in his flicks. Rachel persuaded him to come produce this film although I didn't know why due to the fact it wasn't out first girl on girl film.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel smiled looking at her obvious flaming partner and friend. Him, Brittany, and Rachel both started in this business with nothing and now they were at the top of their industry making over a couple of million each film. Everyone wanted a piece of them and it was obvious why. Brittany had the skill in the bed or any surface, while Rachel had skill behind the camera, and Kurt had skill in the production room. Their work was highly credited and it seemed like this was going to be a big year again.

"Quinn is here with Santana Lopez" he informed making himself comfortable in his chair. "Their changing in the trailer" he added going through the script.

"I thought this was just going to be me and one girl?" I questioned looking at both of them in confusion. There wasn't any mention of another girl in the script.

"Quinn is Santana's manager and long time best friend. Everywhere she goes Quinn goes" Kurt informed. He had helped sign on Santana and he enjoyed talking to the girl and couldn't but admire at the girl. For being so different she didn't seem to be bothered with anything. Besides Quinn was pretty nice and they made a great pair.

"Oh okay" I nodded looking down to make sure I knew everything in this script. Their was so much going on that I knew that it would take at least a couple of weeks to finish this movie. It was dirtier then the rest of my movies, but I was more intrigued then scared.

"Alright were ready" I head from behind me. I turned around to see a beautiful blonde and a smoking hot brunette. But what caused me to going into shock and not to mention become incredibly wet was the massive bulge that was resting in these brunettes black boxers and she didn't even seem hard.


	2. Chapter 2: Satana Lopez

**Chapter 2**

**Earlier that day**

"San were going to be late!" Quinn yelled as she waited for her long time best friend and constant headache.

"Quinn it's not like the flick can start without us" Santana replied walking down the stairs. She had only been in this business for a couple of months and was excited to be working with some of the best people in the industry. She was an avid fan of one Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry. It seemed that anything those two made was the sexiest and dirtiest films. Besides Berry had a reputation of creating art and not just a fuck fest. A lot of her films had good plots instead of a pizza man showing up at the door ready to fuck anyone in sight.

"No, but I would still like to be on time" Quinn replied last minutely going through her suitcase to make sure she had everything. She was excited about this upcoming film knowing it was the flick that would break them out to the big leagues. Though they had a good reputation and some decent parts this one was going to set it over the edge.

Ever since Quinn could remember she and Santana were friends. In fact Quinn was the first person that Santana could confide in about her secret. Quinn just shrugged and saw it as another part of Santana that she loved. Of course that was before puberty happened.

What few people knew was that all through Quinn and Santana's high school career they were secretly dating/fucking each other. They both knew that it was just for the convence of being each and not because they were in love. Quinn was the one person who Santana could actually be herself around without risking her secret and it went the other way around.

Santana was the one who Quinn first told about her pregnancy. Of course the Latina freaked out thinking it was hers after all they had fuck so many times that it was bound to happen. But Quinn informed her that it was actually Pucks their good friend and also local man whore. Of course Santana was upset she never knew Quinn was getting some on the side, but after a couple of weeks of not talking to each other they were able to settle their differences.

Nine months later a beautiful and healthy baby girl was brought into this world. Both Puck and Santana were excited of the idea of becoming a father and aunt. Beth Jolie Fabray was their worlds, and they swore to protect her no matter what. That's why when Quinn's parents threaten to kick her out if she didn't give up the baby they were right by her side ready to fight for their little make shift family. Lucky the Latina's parents always understood and immediately offered her a place to stay. Soon Quinn was calling Santana parents mom and dad while Beth called them grandpa and grandma.

The rest of high school wasn't easy especially raising Beth on the side, but she did it with the much needed help of Santana and Puck. Five years later she now stood in their shared apartment. Beth the most beautiful and sweetest girl you'll ever meet. Of course she had some of the badass ways that her father and aunt were notorious for.

"Alright princess say goodbye to your aunt and momma" Puck smiled carrying in his little girl. She had dark curls and light blue eyes. Her skin was just a shade lighter than his. She was the perfect mix of both of her parents.

"Bye momma, auntie san" Beth smiled putting her hand out in order to be taken by her mother. Quinn happily took her little girl in her arms planting kisses all over her face her heart bursting at the loud squeals a laughs her daughter was making.

"Bye Bethy" San smirked kissing the wiggling girl.

"So you ready for this shoot?" Puck questioned letting the mother and daughter have their moment. It was actually Pucks idea for Santana to go into the business and after much persuasion she went to her first audition. Of course she was denied but after a couple of months an intrigued director noticed her potential and she got her first job. Of course it was a small film, but the critics took it well and she got her name out there.

Puck was also in the business, but hardly worked due to his need to want to be around Beth more and less offers. It was odd to say but he knew why Santana got the better job offers. Not only did she have a huge package, but the girl seemed to be able to get anyone off weather on screen or not. The Latina was building up a reputation for always being hard and making the girls screams.

"Yeah this could be the big one" Santana nodded an excited smile on her face. He hugged his long time best friend happy to see her happy. Long go the days of him being an asshole and her being a bitch. They both had softened over the years due to a special brunette, but they still had their edge after all they were Santana and Puck. They spent their whole lives terrorizing their neighbors and teachers.

"Oh don't tell me you're not excited about getting to have you know what with one Brittany Pierce?" Puck questioned his infamous smirked gracing his face. He knew about Santana's crush on the leggy blonde after all he was the one to get her a whole bunch of videos staring the woman for Christmas.

"Shut up" Santana laughed punching him in the shoulder. She may had have a crush on the girl. That Pierce girl did some of the hottest films out there and was well known for her versatility. She had never met someone like that in her whole career and couldn't wait to see if everything she did in the camera was true. Quinn gave her the script a week ago and she knew there was going to be a lot of sex in this one film.

"Alright we have to go" Quinn said kissing her daughter one last time before giving her back to Puck. Santana smiled before kissing her niece also on the cheek. She knew that the girl was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up and she and Puck were going to have to be some ass breakers if anyone tried to touch her.

"Say bye Princess" Puck smiled hugging his daughter. Everyone was surprised by how well Puck fit into the roll of being a father. He would drop everything just to be with Beth and she adored him so much.

"I don't want to come home to see this house a mess" Quinn warned straightening up her suit. When she offered to be Santana's manager she promised to stay professional. Of course Santana was her best friend, but she was also her client.

"We wont" Puck promised. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for a visit" he added laughing as his daughter squealed in excitement. The Lopez's were a lifeline when it came to him and Quinn. They were always good parents, but when Quinn got kicked out and his family disowned him he found new respect for them. Beth loved them because they spoiled her rotten almost getting her anything and everything she wanted.

"Then you know she'll have a new toy by tonight" Santana laughed. She was glad her parents were so understanding about her life. They even knew about Santana job, but they didn't mind as long as she didn't get any diseases they were fine with it.

"Toy!" Beth yelled causing all three of them to roll their eyes but with large smiles on their faces.

"Alright bye baby" Quinn said kissing her daughter one last time. "You better keep my baby safe" she added glaring at Puck. Though she knew Puck would watch Beth like a hawk she just wanted to make sure.

"I got this" Puck promised wincing slightly as his daughter pulled on his hair. Over the years he let it grow out and now he just had a low cut of brown hair instead of his signature Mohawk.

"Alright I got the keys lets roll out" Santana said grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Thankfully this flick started out with them half naked so her wardrobe just consisted of some boxers and a bra she heard.

"Have fun!" Puck yelled with Beth also laughing as they walked out the apartment. They lived in a good place. There were even some other people that worked in the industry living on the other floors. So they weren't all the way alone when it came to knowing someone. Besides Santana's parents lived about fifteen minutes away so they were happy.

"Alright let's go make a porn flick" Quinn smirked as she got into the driver's side of the black SUV and Santana go in on the other side. She took her manager job seriously not even letting Santana drive to her shoots. It took them a good twenty minutes to arrive at the warehouse were everything was going down. There were already people running around to set up or to work. Because there were only two people in this film not as much people were need to shoot it.

"Quinn Fabray" she said pulling up to the security booth. All shoots had extra security in case some crazed fan wanted to get a private viewing or something. The husky man at the gate let her through. They drove around to the front getting before getting out.

"Oh thank god you're here" Kurt Hummel said running up to them. Kurt was the one who had called Quinn wanting Santana to be in this film. He heard about her certain gifts and skills from another producer and ever since then he was intrigued. And when he met her he knew she was the perfect person for this film and any others he might work on.

"Hey Kurt" Both Quinn and Santana greeted hugging the flaming gay. They had all went out for drinks last Saturday with him and Blaine and became fast friends.

"So you ready" he asked looking at Santana. This was a big film and it was going to be viewed by a lot of people and he didn't want her to be worried about being over exposed and being called a freak of nature.

"Yeah lets to do this" The Latina smirked looking at him. He nodded his head before taking them to the dressing room for her to be dressed and styled.

"Alright just come out to set when you're done" He said kissing both them on the cheek before walking out the trailer in order to make sure everything was on schedule.

"Alright here you go" Quinn said passing Santana her brand new boxers and lace bra. Quinn made sure that in everyone of Santana's contracts they were the clause that she had to have new underwear each day to lower the risk of diseases. She didn't believe in throwing some underwear in the washer that some sweaty man just cummed in and calling them clean. She waited for Santana to change smiling when she heard the gasp of hairstylist and make-up artist. She knew it wasn't because they were surprised she changed right in front of them. After all they did do make-up and hair on a porn shoot. But what they were surprised was the eleven inch long penis that accompanied the Latina.

"Alright" Santana said her own devilish smirk on her face. Not only was the girl beautiful, but she was well-endowed. Her body was perfect healthy and fit due to the extensive workout she kept herself on. She was proud of her toned body not feminine, but not to muscular either. She was always complemented on her long rich dark hair and husky voice that seemed perfect for the sex industry.

"L-l-lets get to w-work" the hairstylist stuttered as the Latina sat in the chair. They didn't have to do much due to the fact that her hair was going too sweated out by the end of the day. They simply curled her hair in soft ringlets framing her face. They didn't want to put to much make-up on her because no one wanted to see a clown get fucked while their eyes cried mascara. Twenty minutes later they were done and Quinn and Santana were walking to the set.

"Bout time you guys got here" Mercedes Jones Santana's agent said walking up to them. The girl was a huge diva and that made her perfect when it came to dealing with the public and egotistical directors.

"Hey Cedes" Santana smiled kissing the dark skinned girl on the cheek. They met a couple years back when Santana was trying to get her first job and it was Mercedes that talked the director into giving Santana her first part.

"Ready to work that huge friend of yours?" Mercedes question a large smile on her face. She loved to comment on how big Santana was after all their wasn't that many people in the business or the world that were pushing twelve inches in length and almost seven inches in girth. To say the Latina had a big dick would be an understatement. She had the biggest dick.

"Yeah" Santana smiled rolling her eyes. The diva had no tact which made her perfect for this business.

"Alright you guys head to the set I need to go make a few calls" Mercedes informed kissing both of them on the cheek before walking away her blackberry stuck on her ear once again. It was hard being the PR agent of the only real hermphadite with a working and able dick. After all most people in the business like Santana were transsexuals who hadn't got a sex change, but Santana was a girl with full working penis and two sets of balls and could cum like a water hose.

"Alright were ready" Quinn announced causing all heads to turn. The only one Santana could look at was the beautiful blonde that was seating next to Rachel and Kurt. Brittany Pierce was the epitome of an angel. She was well known for her long beautiful legs and dancers body. She had silky golden blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. She was beautiful and Santana was trying hard not to become hard.

"Oh my god" she heard the blonde angel gasped.


	3. Chapter 3: Size Matters

**Chapter 3**

"Damn" Rachel gasped seeing the large bulge. Kurt had informed her about one Santana Lopez and she even watched some of her films, but there was difference between seeing the Latina on screen and seeing what she was looking at in person. She couldn't remember the last time she seen something so big, and to be on someone so small.

She felt an excitement that she hadn't felt in months rise in her. It used to be that making these kinds of films were a way to express and explore her sexual side, but now the routine was getting old. She was tired of having to coach people into having what seemed like passionate sex no matter if it was dirty or soft. It seemed like all people knew how to do was pound into someone. Not only did that bother her, but it pissed her off. She had a reputation for not only making great films, but great sex. She didn't want to be those directors that popped the actors Viagra and tell them to start beating the girl with their dicks or what not. She wanted to be remembered for her work, and not from the bruises the girl gets because of her work.

That's why she enjoyed working with Kurt so much. He also believed in making a great film, and not a movie that consisted of people going at it like it was out of style. They both believed that sex was a beautiful thing in all its ways weather hard, soft, or both. So when it came to their worked they wanted the best and she could tell by the thing on that Latina that she was the best.

"Rachel this is Quinn and Santana" Kurt said breaking both girls out of their heated stares. He smiled seeing the obvious lust in their eyes. The Latina had a certain beauty about her, and he was confident that the beauty was also resting in her boxers.

"Hi Ms. Berry" Quinn smiled stepping up to the brunette shaking her hand. She knew they needed to make a good impression after all this was probably going to be the most viewed movie of the year. Buzz was already going around about Brittany Pierce and that also brought up the name Santana Lopez. Which was good for business.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel nodded smiling at the beautiful women. Over the years she had learned to appreciate both sexes and enjoy them as well. So she wasn't shy about checking the blonde out and neither was Quinn.

"Hi I'm Santana" the Latina said walking up to Brittany and holding out her hand. She tried hard not to show her nervousness after all this was Brittany Pierce. The girl who once gave head to two guys...at once.

"Brittany" the blonde smiled shaking her hand. Now that Santana was close she couldn't help but look down at the huge bulge. She had seen a lot of sex in the business including the weird, small, big, tall, or jus plain weird. If you told her that the a mans penis couldn't be less than six inches she'll prove you wrong. She was at an audition in her younger years and the director told her that she had the part, but he also dropped his pants. She didn't get that part. Mainly because once she saw how small he was she couldn't help but laugh in his face. But now looking at the very realistic and very large bulge she knew she had a lot more to see in this industry.

She heard about the flicks with the transsexuals having sex with the girls, but she didn't think Santana was a transvestite. For one her boobs seemed too natural, and plus she didn't have an Adams apple.

"Santana if you come with me I would like to show you my vision and your place" Rachel said interrupting the staring contest Brittany was having with her dick. The Latina could help but smirked seeing the interested and lusted blue eyes meet hers. She was used to the surprise on peoples face, and was even used to the looks of lust given. But there was something different about Brittany's look. It was a look that said more than fucks me.

"Alright" Santana nodded winking at Brittany before walking away with Rachel and of course Quinn behind her.

"Oh my god Kurt is it real?" Brittany whispered staring at the brunette's ass as she walked away. She could tell she was wet and if they didn't get this production going then she was going to need a new set of panties.

"Yes one hundred percent meat" Kurt giggled watching one of his closest friends hungrily eye up the retreating girl. Brittany had confided in him that it seemed like every film was becoming the same. That was one of the reason he sought out Santana when Rachel first brought up her idea. She was something different and needed in this industry. Now it seemed like everyone had fake boobs, fake asses, fake faces, and all guys could do was fuck on hyper speed without any in between. Santana was the perfect person for this film and seemed to be the perfect match for the blonde.

"Who did her surgery?" Brittany asked intrigued. If it wasn't for Santana's half naked form you would think she was born a girl.

"God" Kurt smirked giggling from the confused look he was receiving from the leggy blonde. "She was born like that. Apparently they thought she was boy until the age of two" he shrugged. When he first brought up Santana as a possibility he wanted to make sure he had enough information about her. Thankfully Quinn was understanding and explained to him how the Latina with a penis came to be.

"Wow" Brittany whispered her eyes watching the three women interact. Rachel seemed to be explaining something to both of them.

"So you ready?" Kurt asked relaxing back in his chair. He was sure that Rachel was just buying time with the blonde. A lot of managers had the tendency to leave the shoot after five minutes of seeing their client in action. Though he doubted Quinn would do that seeing as she was very protective of the Latina. He didn't even understand why Rachel need to explain her vision it was all on the script.

"Yeah" Brittany shrugged. She was hoping that the brunette wouldn't turn out like all the other guys that she filmed with that seemed to think fucking fast was the way everybody wanted it.

"Alright people lets get started!" Rachel yelled walking back with Quinn at her side. In a flash the lights dimmed given the set a more realistic feel towards it. "You can sit here Quinn" she added offering the chair Brittany was just in. The blonde thankfully smiled sitting next to the director.

Brittany untied her sash and let the black slip rob fall to the ground. They were supposed to be playing a couple with a high sex drive in the first scene. For some reason this film was just the two of them in different scenarios. There was even one were Santana is supposed to be a trucker at a stop and come across the leggy blonde, but that wasn't until later.

"I promise not to hurt you" Santana said before walking out the main set. She was supposed to be entering from the door finding Brittany in nothing but her thong. Brittany was shocked hearing those six little words fall out of the Latinas mouth. No one had ever said that to her not on set or in her real life. A lot of the guys she dealt with in this industry just promised that she was going to enjoy every minute of it, and how they were the best she'll ever have. Although none of them had ever proven it to her, and probably not to the girls or guys they dated.

"Brittany we need you on the bed" Rachel spoke breaking the blonde out of her stupor. She smiled softly at Rachel before climbing on the bed and lying down on her back. She turned her head seeing a small crowd standing behind Rachel. She guessed it was due to the fact that word had spread around about Santana and her extra 'friend'.

"Alright" Brittany announced shifting her body so she was posed sexily. She had done this position so many times that it was like second nature to her.

"Alright" Rachel nodded holding her breath for dramatic effect. Though if you knew the girl in high school you probably wouldn't recognize her even if you fucked her. Long were the day's of sweaters and pleated skirts unless it was a school girl production. She learned to embrace her feminine wilds, but the one thing that would never change about Rachel Berry was that she was always and will forever be a drama queen. "Light, Camera, Lots of action" she smirked queuing for them to start filming.

**AN: Should the next chapter be the sex or the one after that?**


	4. Chapter 4: Lights,Camera,Lots of Action!

**Chapter 4**

"Lights, Camera, Lots of action" Rachel said quieting everyone on the set. This was going to be her first movie working with someone like Santana so she was hoping it would end well. She worked on this script for months and she was determined for it to be her best one yet.

"Alright Santana" Kurt announced queuing the brunette on the side to come in. He wasn't as worried as Rachel was about this flick. He knew that he picked the right person for this part, and he could already see the chemistry between the two actors. Not to mention both of them looked stunning together or even near each other.

"Baby!" Santana called out walking in the room. "Well what do we have here?" she asked looking at the beautiful blonde in the middle of the bed. The blonde laid in nothing but a powder blue thong leaving the rest of her and the camera to see. Santana grew hard looking at those pale perky breasts on display. Everything about this blonde was perfect.

"Mmm about time you came home I've been waiting for you all day" Brittany moaned trailing her finger down to her chest and the circling the digit around her erect dusky nipples.

"Waiting for what?" Santana smirked slowly walking up to the edge of the bed making sure to add a sway to her hips. Her dick was hard as hell and she couldn't wait to be able to yank off the tight boxers. For some reason she always got boxers a size smaller when she was on set and needless to say it was hard to have a professional boner and have it constricted all the time.

"Waiting for you to take that big dick of yours and shove it in my dripping wet pussy" Brittany moaned getting up and crawling on her hands on knees. Santana didn't think it was possible but she got harder seeing the blonde crawling towards her on her hands and knees.

"So what do you want my dick to do to you?" Santana asked. Rachel directed the camera to close in on the Latina's dark eyes. She was impressed. Santana was handling Brittany and the lines like she been in this business for years. She couldn't count how many times she would have to yell cut to direct the actors on what to do.

"Is it getting hotter in here or what?" Kurt whispered. He would be the first one to explain how gay he was, but there was something about those two girls.

"I asked you a question?" Santana hissed pulling on that long blonde hair. Brittany gasped feeling a gush of liquid pool in her neither region. "What do you want my dick to do to you?" Santana whispered leaning her head down to suck softly on the blondes pulse making sure to leave a mark. "Answer me!" she yelled yanking on Brittany's hair again.

"I want you to take that big dick of yours and fuck me till I can't take it anymore" she moaned. She couldn't believe the feelings she was having. Her nipples were hard and she knew that her thong was soaked with her desire, but with all these feelings she was able to stay professional. "And then I want you to fuck me some more" she added shivers running down her spine as the Latina licked up her throat.

"Mmm" Santana smirked. The blonde tasted like honey and vanilla and she couldn't wait till dive in between those beautiful legs of hers to drink from the source. "You see I don't think you want my dick as much as you claim to want it" she added letting out a husky chuckle.

"But I do want it" Brittany begged like the script said, but she was pretty sure that a part of her begging for it as well. She lowered her hand from caressing the Latinas abs and moved it down to cup her dick. She gasped feeling how big it was, her hand couldn't even grab the whole thing.

"Prove it to me" Santana growled. "Prove it to me and I will fuck you anyway you want it" she smirked her hips grinding into the blondes hand. She wanted nothing but to spread those long legs of Brittany's and fuck her till next week, but she had to keep to the script. "I'll make sure that by the time I'm done with you every one of your holes is going to be filled with my cum" she whispered nipping on the blondes ear.

"Jesus" Brittany hissed as Santana's warm breath ghosted over her skin. The Latinas lips were slowly making her way down her neck nipping at every piece of skin in its path.

"Then after it seems like your body cant take it anymore I'm going to spread those long sexy legs of yours and fuck you over and over again" she hissed. "I'll cover your body in my seed, but you have to prove that you want this. You need to prove that you can handle the meat between my legs" she growled biting hard enough on the blonde's neck to draw out a gasp, but not enough to draw blood.

"Rachel this isn't in the script" Kurt whispered not taking his eyes off the scene playing out in front of him. It was magnificent the heat and chemistry that was between the two. Everyone was practically drooling at the two in front of the camera.

"Fuck the script Kurt" Rachel growled shifting in her seat. She was soaking wet just watching the two. This was probably the hottest thing she's ever seen and she was sure the people behind her would agree.

"But you never like it when the actors ad lib" Kurt whispered taking his eyes away from the two as their tongues were locked in a heated battle. Rachel usually flipped when actors changed up the script. He was surprised that she wasn't cussing up a storm right now and threatening to end someone's career.

"No I hate it when the actor's ad lib and end up fucking up my script, but I don't mind this" Rachel replied her eyes never wavering. It seemed like the room was getting hotter and she definitely knew why. The two looked like they had known each other for years, and you would never guess that they just met.

"Told you she was good" Quinn smirked. She knew Santana had skills in the bedroom after all they dated for almost four years. The girl was a natural when it came to sex, that's what made her perfect for this business. But this was ridiculous, the room was already starting to smell of sex and Santana and Brittany were only making out.

"Quiet down" a man behind them whispered. On any other day Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn would have cursed him out without even thinking about it, but they had more things to focus. Like the two girls on set who finally took their tongues out of each others mouths.

"Fuck baby I want it all" Brittany moaned. The taste of Santana was enough to drive her crazy and she was sure that her thong was ruined beyond wear. Her thighs were wet and her nipples were hard. She was on the brink of throwing away her professionalism and fucking the girl herself, but she wasn't getting paid for that.

"If you want it then prove it" Santana taunted letting the blonde go. She was flushed with arousal and it seemed like all the blood in her system had moved down to her raging cock.

"Mmm okay" Brittany shrugged her hands grasping on Santana's boxers. "But first you need to do something for me" she added her fingertips softly caressing Santana's abs.

"What can I do for you baby?" Latina questioned her stomach tightening as the blondes soft lips nipped at it. She let out a loud moan feeling that soft tongue she had just become acquainted with lick up her abs.

"Take off your bra" Brittany commanded know on just her knees. One of her hands was softly squeezing the Latinas boner making sure it stayed hard. While another one was tracing those beautiful abs that belong to the girl. Santana quickly complied unclasping the lace bra that was provided for her. She had lots of practice in that territory and could probably do it in her sleep.

"What now?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled lowering her lips to the girl's dark dusky nipples. She took that talented tongue she was so well known for and circled it around the Latinas nipple causing the dark skinned girl to moan. As she was doing this her hands worked on freeing that large cock of hers.

"God baby you're so big" Brittany gasped seeing the large appendage. She was sure that she wasn't the only one that gasped. Between two beautiful tanned legs rested an huge penis. It was beautiful. Brittany was positive that this was the largest dick she ever saw in her life. It was long, thick, and veiny. It had everything you could possibly want in a penis.

"She's even circumcise" Rachel gasped her eyes staring at Santana lower half like it was the eighth wonder of the world, which it probably was. It had to be at least eleven inches long and almost five inches thick. It seemed so natural for it to be between the girls legs and she was starting wonder if maybe if she was missing something instead of the other way around.

"Oh my god" Kurt whispered his eyes large with shock which was pretty much on everyone's faces except a smirking Quinn. He had seen a couple of the girl's films, but once again it was so much better in person. It was like a dream dick; large, fat, and hard.

"Lay down" Brittany growled her eyes staring at the big piece of meat. Her mouth was watering at the sight and she was glad the first scene involved oral sex. Though she was kind of worried she never had so much in her mouth at once.

Santana tried hard not to look like she was in a hurry, but she couldn't help it. She knew that in less than five minutes the beautiful blonde's mouth was going to be wrapped around her hard dick.

"God baby I love how hard you get for me" Brittany moaned seeing the naked Latina flat on her back. Her penis stood at full mass sticking straight up in the air along with her erect nipples.

"Only for you" Santana moaned watching the blonde once again crawl towards her like a cat ready to feast on her prey. Her dick twitched in arousal knowing that the prey the blonde was looking for was her dick, and she could feast on that for how ever long she wanted.

"Mmm" Brittany smiled. Her arousal peeked seeing the Latina at her mercy. She realizes that they had changed some of the lines in the script, but obviously no one cared, and she couldn't bring herself to care as well.

She softly kissed Santana's thighs hearing the moans of encouragement urging her to continue. She knew the Latina was hard, but she wanted to tease her first. It was only fair since the Latina made her ruin her underwear. With that thought she continued to lay soft kisses around the girl's thigh. She made sure to ignore the large shaft that was practically begging for attention.

"Baby please" Santana moaned her eyes closed. Her breath was labored from the soft teasing the blonde was providing. Her whole body was stiff and she could feel pre cum coming out her dick.

"Mmm how dare you start without me" Brittany moaned seeing the loose amount of cum come out of the girl's dick. She took the tip of her tongue and licked the head of the Latinas dick drawing in the pre cum.

"Oh god" Santana gasped feeling those soft lips wrapped around her head and softly suck on it. She had been given a lot of blow jobs, but this one was starting to be the best. And Brittany hadn't even really started yet.

"Mmm you taste so good baby" Brittany moaned hollowing out her cheeks and sucking hard. She wasn't sure if she would be able to fit Santana whole dick in her mouth, but she was determined to do so. Sure people have seen her take two dicks in at once, but those two guys weren't even half as big as Santana is.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled out her fist tightening around the black silk sheets. "Either fucking swallow my dick or ride it bitch!" she yelled out frustrated. She was too hard to think clearly and it wasn't helping that the blonde was still being a tease.

Brittany gasped at the aggressiveness in the brunettes tone. She knew that wasn't in the script but she couldn't give two fucks, because those nine little words the Latina yelled out at her got her so wet that she was surprised they were not drowning.

"Oh I'll be sure to do both" she hissed before relaxing her throat. She had been in this business for awhile and learned to master the art of giving someone a blowjob, and it all dealt with relaxation. So without even a second thought she slowly took the Latina into her mouth. She breathed through her nose adjusting the position of her head in order to take more of it in. Her lower body was resting on Santana's legs while the rest of her was slightly elevated.

"God your mouth feels so good" Santana moaned her eyes closed in ecstasy. Her dick was surrounded by slick warmth and she wanted nothing more than to fuck the blonde's throat, but she that wasn't until later.

"Jesus fuck how can she take all that in?" Quinn questioned in surprise. Even after dating the Latina for years she couldn't wasn't able to fit even half the girl in her mouth. Now to sit her watching Brittany slowly swallowing Santana's dick she was impressed.

"She's a girl of many talents" Rachel whispered. She herself was wondering how the blonde was able to fit the girl in. Santana was huge, in all the right places and she wasn't even sure her hand could wrap around that dick let alone her mouth. She broke out her thoughts before focusing on the movie she was supposed to be directing and the Latinas cock.

"God you're so good at this baby" Santana moaned willing her eyes to open. She glanced down and had to stop herself from shooting her load early. Brittany's eyes were darkening as she stared into the Latinas making sure to keep on working her mouth.

She hummed an appreciative response causing Santana's eyes to roll in the back of her head from the sensation. She swallowed another two inches in her mouth and was shocked to see that she didn't even have half of the girl's dick in yet. She didn't want to try to hurry and take the girl down her throat. Because even though she didn't have a gag reflex she wasn't about to risk suffocating to death from a dick in her mouth. Besides this was so much sexier then just shoving it in her mouth like some people did.

"Jesus fuck" Santana groaned feeling that warm silk tongue carresed her shaft. Brittany was clearly multi-talented and was using it in every way possible today. The blonde couldn't help but smirk hearing the deep moans and groans she was getting out of the Latina. She was honestly surprised that Santana hadn't cum yet. Usually the guys she given blowjobs to had either cum or were about to blow their lid the next second, but Santana was still going strong or should she say hard.

"Deeper baby" Santana pleaded as Brittany swallowed more of her. The blonde almost had a lot of in her mouth and was proud of her. Though she was sure her mouth may be feeling a little uncomfortable later she wouldn't regret it one second.

Santana gripped on the top of her head and slowly pushed her down the rest not able to take the anticipation. She moaned loudly feeling Brittany's throat muscles contract around her dick as her tongue did everything from swirling, to licking every inch her tongue came into contact too.

Brittany who was now feeling confident that she was able to take the Latina all the way and still breath began to bob her head up and down as Santana gripped her hair. She pulled up a little more each time before taking her back down her throat. Soon she was able to pull up at all the way up and suck at Santana's tip then go back down like the star she was.

Santana eyes rolled in the back of her head moaning at the sight of her dick disappearing into the blonde's mouth and down her throat. Her dick was on sensory overload and no offense to Quinn, but this was the best blowjob she ever had in her life.

"Sit up" Brittany heard the girl above her growl. Santana was like liquid sex, so husky and dark. She couldn't help but let out a whine at the thought of having to take the girls dick out of her mouth. She was one of the few girls who could cum from giving oral sex, and she knew her orgasm was only a brink away.

"I'm going to fuck that pretty little face of yours baby" Santana moaned also sitting up on her knees. Brittany was now lying on her hands and knees her eyes face to face with the brunette wet dick. "I'm going to fuck the pretty little face of yours and cover it in my seed" she hissed slapping her dick across the blondes face.

"Yes baby!" Brittany moaned gripping on the Latinas thighs. "I want your hot cum all over me. I want it dripping from my chin as you bust your nut" she moaned taking her tongue out and licking at the Latinas balls. They were big also, but seemed the perfect size for what the Latina was packing.

"Yes" Santana growled feeling Brittany take one of her cum-filled balls in her mouth and suck at it. It was getting hard not to cum, but she was determined to finish this scene. "No! Stop it" she ordered pulling the blonde away.

"But I love your balls" Brittany whined an adorable pout adorning her face. She wasn't sure who she was playing in the movie anymore. Brittany the porn star and Brittany in real life had all mesh into one and all she wanted to do was be fucked.

"Stay still" Santana ordered. "Don't you move a muscle" she growled her eyes glaring in warning. She grabbed her dick stroking it a few times for the camera to see. A trail of pre cum was visible so she took the head of her dick and pressed it against the blonde's lips. She traced the outside of her lips leaving a trail of cum as evidence. "Open that pretty little mouth of yours" she teased pressing the tip of her dick in the middle of the blonde's lips.

Brittany was quick to comply opening her mouth as wide as she could knowing she was going to need to it if she was to fit Santana. Without warning the Latina had shoved her dick into the blondes waiting mouth moaning loudly as her tip scraped the blondes tongue. The blonde had a mouth full of dick being forced inside and she was glad to not have a gag reflex. This scene involved Santana fucking Brittany's mouth roughly, and she knew the Latina was taking advantage of it, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Take it bitch" Santana growled thrusting her hips to get in deeper. She closed her eyes trying to will herself not to come. No matter what they said nothing was sexy about someone cumming early. Brittany's mouth was so slick and hot, and her throat felt so good around her dick. She gripped onto the blondes head and began to slowly start to pull out and push back in wanting to prolong the sensation. Plus she didn't want to hurt the blonde after promising not to do so.

Brittany's hand worked her way down to her own wetness. She pushed her thong aside before fingering her rock hard clit. The way the brunette was fucking her throat was so delicious that she just had to get off.

"God your such a slut for my cock!" Santana yelled her hips working faster. She notice the blonde's ministrations on herself and that just made her more determined to get herself off while fucking the blonde's throat.

"Holy fuck" Rachel whispered staring at the two in awe. Santana's hips were a rhythmic blur as she fucked the Brittany's throat, and what the blonde was doing was even better. Both of them seemed to be in their own worlds. He was glad he had signed on to do this movie because he was pretty sure that were about to win film of the year just by this one scene. Not to mention all the other awards they were going to win.

"Oh god baby right there" Santana moaned as Brittany's other hand fondled her balls. They were swollen with so much cum that she was afraid that if she let go the blonde would choke on how much cum was about to come out.

"Fuck" Brittany mumbled feeling her orgasm. Everything in her body was tingling and she knew it would be a big one.

"Oh baby" Santana moaned. "I'm about to cum" she yelled thrusting her hips forward so her whole dick was in the blonde's mouth. Brittany felt herself fall over the edge just by the Latinas words and soon they were both cumming. Santana's gripped had tighten around her head as Brittany gripped on to those strong tan legs in front of her. She let out a strangled scream the sensations just prolonging Santana's orgasm as her scream vibrated around the Latinas dick.

"Baby" Brittany mumbled slowly pulling the Latina out so just her head was in her mouth still catching the onslaught of cum. Santana wasn't one of the guys that came and all that showed was two spurts of white liquid. No, when she came, she came in the full context of the word. She never met someone that couldn't even take half her load, but of course Brittany seemed able to do that and much more. "You promised to cum on my face" she growled pulling the dick out her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" the Latina yelled those words pushing more cum out and landing on Brittany's face. She watched mesmerized as her cum covered the blondes lips, forehead, cheeks, and anything in the vicinity. The blondes face was like a white mask and it was the hottest thing she ever saw.

"So much" Brittany moaned loving the feeling of the girls cum dripped down her face. She was sure she even got some in her hair. She usually didn't like cum baths and tried to avoid them, but she would take one any day if it was from the Latina.

"Oh that was so fucking hot baby" Santana groaned feeling her cum slow down after awhile. She never had been so hard and she always had a large amount of cum so she wasn't surprised at the amount.

"Glad you liked it baby" Brittany grinned taking two digits and picking up some of the cum that had dripped down onto her chest. She quickly took those fingers in her mouth and sucked on them moaning at the pureness that was Santana. It was milky, but had distinctive taste that she found so delicious.

"Fuck baby you drive me crazy" Santana moaned feeling she once again grow hard. But before they could do anything the lights on the set lit up. Both of them blushed seeing the large audience around the set. Everyone eyes were glazed over and they could see a few boners as well.

"That was so fucking hot!" Rachel yelled a large smile adorning her face as the stylist rushed to stage blushing deeply. "Do you realize that we have almost three minutes of you cumming in Brittany's mouth Santana?" she asked causing the brunette girl to smirk as Brittany softly blush. It was hard to make a porn star blush.

"Congratulations Santana I think you just made it into the big leagues" Kurt smiled. He knew the girl had potential, but not that much.

"Thank you" Santana replied looking at Quinn who couldn't be more than happy. They were lucky to get this job because it gave them the chance to get their name out there, and with more publicity came more job offers, and with that more money.

"Hurry up" Rachel yelled clearing off the stage the last of the stylist and whoever was on set. "I want to shoot the rest of this scene while Santana's cum is still wet" she added stepping down the set. The next part of the scene had Santana fucking Brittany from the vagina to her ass, and both of them couldn't wait till Rachel yelled

"Action!" Rachel yelled making herself comfortable for what she was sure was going to be another hot scene.

**AN: What do you guys think? By the way I wanted to know if any of you guys had any ideas on what some of the different scenarios the two could be in. I would love to hear what you guys wanted to see in this "movie". It's a film that will involve them as different characters in different ways so reply.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shes a Stud

**AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Chapter 5**

"Action!" Rachel yelled instructing the camera on the two. She turned around to quiet the rest of the crew and was surprised to see a few less people than before. She smirked knowing that the ones who left probably went to go handle their boners or arousal. She couldn't blame them Santana and Brittany were just so hot that a nun would probably would need to masturbate after seeing the two.

"Alright Santana" Kurt said seeing the two get into the position they were in before the lights went on earlier. He was so into the two that he was forgetting that he had a job to do, and he wasn't one to slack.

"Okay" Santana nodded looking at Brittany who was once again on her hands and knees in front of her. She was kneeled in the center of the bed. The lights softly dimmed giving them the silent signal to begin the next part of the scene.

"Mmm you taste so delicious" Brittany moaned licking her lips trying to catch the cum that was dripping from her forehead. "I want some more" she smiled going to grab onto the Latinas hardening shaft only to be stopped.

"As much I would love to stick my dick down your throat again" Santana moaned the thought causing a shudder to run through her body. "I think I want a little taste of that sweet pussy so much more" she smirked pulling Brittany up so they both were kneeled in front of each other. "After all I think it my turn to return the favor" she smirked her hand lowering down to cup the blonde's center.

"Fuck" Blonde hissed. The orgasm she had earlier wasn't enough to quell the raging fire that was burning inside her. "Jesus baby" she moaned as Santana slipped two of her slim finger inside the blonde.

"You're so wet" Santana smirked slowly pumping her fingers into the blonde. "I want to taste you" she informed her thumb resting on Brittany's clit and softly teasing circles on it.

"Fuck baby" Brittany gasped speechless when Santana pushed another finger inside her. She was sure that if they didn't hurry then she was going to cum before the scene even called for it. Something she had never done in her whole career before.

"Do you want that?" Santana whispered her lips once again latching on the blonde's neck. By the end of today Brittany was going to be covered in hickeys a fact the dark skinned girl took pride in. "Do you want me to spread those sexy legs of yours and lick every single drop of you?" she asked biting the blondes neck enjoying the moans of encouragement she was getting out of her. "Do you want my tongue deep inside you? Do you want to ride my face till it's covered in your cum?" she asked her voice growing deeper each second.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany yelled as Santana's fingers brushed against her g-spot. She usually had to instruct the guys on where it was, or just act like they found it, but it the Latina seem to know every little trick to get her off.

"Well do you?" the Latina hissed her digits pressing on the spot she knew would drive Brittany crazy. She continued to brush against the sensitive nerve and before she knew it a gush of liquid surrounded her hand and she knew that the blonde had just orgasm, and from the amount of cum on her hand it was a big one.

"Yes!" Brittany cried throwing back her head feeling those talented fingers continued to brush against her nerve prolonging her orgasm. The Latina had skills, and she seemed to be using everyone one of them.

"Holy shit" Rachel and Kurt gasped. "Did she just cum?" Rachel asked in shocked. She looked at Kurt to see his eyes wide as well.

"Duh" Quinn answered looking at the two. "You act like you haven't seen this hundreds of times" she added her eyes scrunching in confusion as the two looked shock. Brittany was Rachel number one client so she didn't understand why she was surprise to see the blonde cum.

"I don't think you understand Quinn" Kurt whispered looking at his blonde best friend who was still suffering through the after-shocks.

"Brittany has never came before she was supposed too and even then most of time she's faking it" Rachel explained. "Damn" she added looking at Santana with newfound respect.

"Told you she was good" Quinn smirked though she was quite surprise by the information. She had seen Brittany's films and she would never guess she was faking it, but maybe she was that good of an actress. "Now shut up and watch my girl work" she smiled as the three attentions were quickly averted back to couple in the middle of the bed.

"Well baby all you have to do is ask and you shall receive" Santana smirked slowly removing her hands from inside the blonde. Not able to resist she slipped the three digits she just had buried in the blonder in her mouth moaning at the sweet taste of Brittany.

"I-I w-want y-you to do all t-those things to m-me" Brittany softly stuttered her eyes darkening as she watch the Latina lick her essence off. "P-please" she begged seeing Santana's tongue twirl around her finger. She could just imagine on what the tongue could swirl around.

"My pleasure" Santana purred lifting up the blonde and softly placing her down on the bed. She quickly laid on top of her and without warning latched her lips on the blondes hard right nipple as her hand teased the other one. She wasn't one for neglect.

"God baby" Brittany moaned pushing her chest against the Latinas mouth wanting more pressure. Santana's light teasing was just driving her crazy. "Baby I'm so wet!" she cried out. Santana smiled before sitting up between the blonde's knees.

"What do you suggest I do?" she asked her hands now working on tweaking and twisting Brittany's hard nipples. She couldn't compare on how beautiful the blonde was laying under her. Brittany's luscious blonde hair framed her face and Santana could have sworn that she was a fallen angel.

"I want you to do all those things you promised" Brittany whined grinding her center on Santana's stomach her wetness glossing the beautiful abs of her counterpart. "I want you to eat me out! I want your tongue deep inside of me! I want you to tongue fuck me till I beg you to stop!" she screamed her arousal overwhelming her. She was now grinding her center so hard against the Latina that she was worried of bruising the girl, but she couldn't help herself.

"You don't know how fucking hot you look right now" Santana moaned her eyes watching as the blonde's center continued to make contact with her stomach. She was hard as a rock, but she could wait after all she been wanting to taste Brittany ever since she first kissed the blonde. Her hands gripped those curvaceous hips stopping her ministrations on her stomach. "I'll do anything you ask" she whispered her lips slowly traveling down the blonde's stomach. She wanted nothing more but to bury her face into Brittany's mound, but the scene required for some foreplay and she was getting paid to follow a script.

"Please" Brittany begged watching as the dark skinned girl moved lower until she was face to face with her dripping wet pussy. "Fuck!" she cried as Santana cool breath caressed her overheated pussy. She had been waiting for this since seeing that beautiful long cock of the Latinas.

"Baby your so fucking wet you're dripping" Santana moaned the cameras getting closer to show the blondes swollen lips, small drips falling down onto the sheets.

"Then take that tongue of yours and catch every one of them" Brittany growled taking Santana's head and pushing it into her center. She was too aroused to worry about four plays anymore. She needed a release, and if Santana wasn't going to do it she was going to find a way to get it done. Santana couldn't help but laugh, but immediately stop when she got that first sweet taste of the blonde.

"Mmm" the Latina moaned her tongue now fully exploring the blonde. She never tasted something so good in her life. Brittany was like a sweet mixture of honey and vanilla, but with a small tart. If she could bottle this up she was positive she could become a millionaire just by selling it as a sweet treat. But then again she didn't want everybody to know what the blonde tasted like.

"Yes!" Brittany yelled her head thrown back in pleasure. "Jesus fuck!" she screamed as the Latina spread her lips, flattened her tongue and licked her all the way to the top. "Oh god" she cried as Santana's lips wrapped around her harden clit. Her whole body was consumed in arousal, and her pussy was like the command central for it.

"Even though I love that beautiful pussy of yours. You know what I love more?" Santana asked pulling away from what she now deemed the sweetest place to be in the world. She softly kisses that beautiful clit one last time.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Brittany begged trying to push Santana's head down some more. Latina only smiled before making her way next to blonde. "Please baby!" she pouted looking at the Latina.

"You know what I love more than me licking that gorgeous pussy of yours?" Santana questioned her arms wrapping around the blonde and pulling her on top of her. Her lips once again laying claim to the blond beautiful neck

"What?" Brittany yelled straddling the Latinas waist and grinding her center on the girl's stomach once again. She needed to get off, and she needed to do it now.

"I love it when that beautiful pussy of yours is riding my face and I'm surrounded in your sweetness" Santana growled her hands gripping on that beautiful ass. Brittany didn't even wait before moving herself forward to straddle the Santana's face. She moaned at the sight of her legs on each side of the Latinas face.

"Mmm" Santana smiled tugging on the blondes hips bringing her where she immediately worked her tongue inside the blonde's hole. This was the perfect position for her to get in deep, and not to mention it was totally hot.

"Oh fuck!" Brittany yelled her hands gripping on the iron headboard in front of her as Santana's tongue waged war inside her. She grinded up on the Latinas face moaning as her hard clit bumped against the dark skinned girl's nose each time she moved up.

"Fuck it gets hotter every second" Rachel said watching the blonde grind her hips harder onto the Latinas face. "Oh shit!" she yelled as Santana worked a finger inside the blonde's ass. That was so not in the script, but like everyone else she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

"Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Brittany yelled feeling Santana plunged her finger in her back door. It was already hard not to cum with Santana's tongue buried deep inside her, but now the Latina had a finger knuckle deep in her asshole.

"Mmm" Santana moaned swallowing more and more of the blonde's essences as she plunged another finger in the blonde's ass. Every time the blonde would grind down on her face she would take her fingers in deeper.

"OH GOD!" Brittany yelled her eyes clenched shut as that tight coil in her stomach release bringing on another big orgasm. Santana just moaned in satisfaction as the blonde flooded her mouth with more of her cum. Soon she was also experiencing her own orgasm and couldn't help but to cum as well.

"God damn" Kurt whispered watching as spurts of cum shot out of Santana's hard dick. Oh he was so going to win an award for this, they all were. He watched in amazement as they continued to scream out for another two minutes. And when they were down he was surprised to still see Santana's dick standing proud for everyone to see.

"Oh god" Brittany sighed her body exhausted. She slid down Santana to tired to do nothing but lay across the Latina.

"Mmm how was that?" Santana asked panting. She had already had a monster orgasm from the blowjob earlier and they weren't even halfway done. They both needed to catch their breaths or they were bound to pass out from exhaustion.

"Wonderful" Brittany smiled her eyes gazing deeply into the brunettes. She couldn't help but grow wetter from just from the intense look she was getting back from the Latina. "But I seem to remember that you promised to fill all my holes with your cum" she added her hand traveling down to cup Santana's hard dick squeezing it softly. It seemed the Latina could go own for hours. Most of the time they had to stop because the guys couldn't keep it up, but Santana obviously had more to offer than any of the other 'stars'.

"Oh I will" Santana growled flipping over so she was on top and the blonde was on the bottom. She couldn't wait for foreplay anymore. She wanted no need to be inside the blonde, and nothing and no one was going to stop her.

"Oh god" Brittany said as the Latina roughly spread her legs open. Santana got comfortable between the blondes thighs. She wanted the camera to get every second of this, because there wasn't going to be any stopping. "Fuck" the blonde moaned feeling the brunettes head pressing against her hole. She knew she was wet, but she didn't think she was going to be able to take all of Santana in one thrust.

"So good" Santana moaned pushing her head in. She slowly pushed in a few more inches not wanting to hurt the blonde by being to rough. "God you're so tight" she groaned in surprise. Brittany's walls were almost like a vacuum trying to suck in everything around it. Santana never felt something so good in her life. Not only was did the blonde taste delicious, but her pussy was squeezing her so well.

"More" Brittany ordered pushing on Santana's ass to push her in all the way. She didn't care anymore, she knew she was wet to take the Latina, and she wanted her in now. "Fuck you fill me up so well" she moaned as Santana finally was up to the hilt. She didn't know that she could go this deep, but she was learning a lot of things just by being fucked by the brunette.

"I'm going to fuck you so good" Santana growled her eyes growing a few shades darker. She didn't care about going slow because from the look in Brittany's eyes she knew the entire blonde wanted was to be fucked hard and fast. So she did just that.

"Oh god!" Brittany yelled as Santana started to pound into her. Her nails dug into the sheets ripping into them as the Latina plunged harder into her with each thrust. She was being fucked so good that she couldn't even form a coherent.

"That's right" Santana growled gripping on the blonds hips. "You love my big fat dick don't you?" she smirked pulling almost all the way out only to push back in harder. She timed her thrust to keep up a rhythm. She wasn't an animal just fucking things until she was satisfied.

"OH GOD YES!" Brittany yelled her legs wrapping around the Latinas waist trying to pushing her in more. "I LOVE THAT BIG HARD DICK OF YOURS!" she screamed her nails digging into the Latinas back.

"And I love this hot tight pussy of yours!" Santana replied. She wanted to be even deeper and this position wasn't giving that to her. So she came up with an idea pulling out of Brittany.

"NO!" the blonde yelled trying to impale herself back on that delicious cock of Santana's. She felt so empty without Santana's dick.

"SHUT UP!" Santana growled quieting the girl. She spread Brittany's legs nice and wide and pushed them slightly over her head. This was the perfect position for her to get as deep as she wanted.

"FUCK!" Brittany yelled as Santana quickly thrusting back in her. She thought that Latina was deep earlier, but in this position she could almost feel the dark skinned girl in her stomach. "GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" she yelled as Santana continued to thrust harder and harder.

Though she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with her legs wide and almost behind her ears she couldn't care because Santana's dick was doing wondrous things to her body.

"GOD YOUR PUSSY IS SO TIGHT" the Latina yelled feeling her tip brush against Brittany's g-spot. She knew the blonde felt it as well because she was now screaming her head off every time the brunette plunged inside her at that angle. She could feel herself about to fall over the edge and she was going to make sure that the blonde was also there with her. "YOU LIKE THIS! YOU LIKE MY FAT COCK FUCKING YOU SO DEEP!" she asked.

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Brittany screamed. "GOD YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD!" she yelled her head thrown back. Her whole body was a shuddering mess and Santana couldn't bring herself to stop fucking her.

"THEN CUM!" Santana ordered. "IF YOU LOVE IT SO MUCH THEN WHY DON'T YOU CUM BITCH!" she yelled. Without even thinking she took two of her fingers and with great flexibility plunged them deep into the blonde's ass. She then lowered her head to suck on the blonde's hard clit and that was all it took to seen her over the edge.

"OH SHIT!" Brittany screamed her whole body on sensory overload. "FUCK!" she yelled as her body was drowned with pleasure. She could do nothing but scream and moan as the she had the biggest orgasm in her life.

"JESUS!" Santana growled pushing all the way in before she was also entrapped in one of the largest orgasms she ever had. Her cock was surrounded by so much warmth and wetness that it just prolonged hers. She removed her fingers from Brittany's ass and continued to rock her hips wanting to make this orgasm last for both of them.

"OH GOD!" Brittany cried tears falling from her eyes at the sheer power of her climax. It felt like forever before she was able to breathe again let alone talk. "Fuck that was so good" she whispered still feeling the aftershocks from that monster orgasm especially with Santana still buried inside her.

"Yeah that was intense" Santana agrees letting the blondes legs go and pulling out of her. She moaned seeing the mixture of her and Brittany's cum pooling out the girl. It was so hot, and before either of them knew it she was growing hard once again.

"Do you ever get soft?" Brittany giggled seeing the Latinas boner. Jesus you would think that Santana wouldn't have anymore cum to give after what they experienced,

"Hell no!" Santana smiled. Before the blonde could say anything else she was sitting on the Latinas lap as she the dark skinned girl sat back on her knees. "Now you could either continue to ask questions or ride me like the good girl you are" the dark skinned girl smirked. Not needing to be told twice Brittany was soon impaled on that glorious dick and began to work her to another orgasm.

"God you're so deep" Brittany whispered. Santana hands were soon helping the blonde bounce on her dick. Their lips crashed into a passionate kiss. Tongues were swapping as Brittany continued to ride her. They quickly pulled away in need of air both of their eyes watching the centers meet.

"FUCK!" Santana yelled. "You don't know how hot you look" she groaned watching her dick being swallowed by Brittany's pussy over and over again.

"Oh god! FUCK ME!" Brittany yelled her hands on the bed, behind her holding her up. Santana quickly took advantage of this position and began to pull those curvaceous hips harder and harder against her. She was kneeled between those beautiful strong thighs as Brittany's hands try desperately to hold and keep her up.

They were fucking so hard that the head board was banging loudly against the set wall. Lucky it was steady enough to hold or they were pretty sure there would have been huge hole in the wall.

"YES!" Brittany screamed her eyes clenched shut. She could feel her orgasm creeping up from the hard wonderful fucking she was receiving. Santana quickly powered her hips putting in all her weight and force to fuck the blonde to another amazing climax.

"HOLY FUCK!" the Latina yelled. "COME ON BRITTANY! CUM WITH ME!" she yelled. This girl was fucking magnificent and her pussy was as well. She never was a screamer but the blonde was changing all that she knew about herself in just one day.

"OH GOD!" they screamed feeling another powerful orgasm rush over them simultaneously. Brittany cried out as Santana's hips continued to piston through her as her cum filled her wet cunt. "SO FUCKING GOOD!" she yelled collapsing on the bed. Her arms were tired from holding her up, and her body felt like Jell-O.

"Fuck" Santana whispered pulling out of the blonde. Both of them laughed seeing her hard as a rock still. Santana shrugged as Brittany shot her an inquisitive look. She couldn't help it, Brittany was like human Viagra. All it took was one look and you were up and ready.

"I guess we should do something about that" Brittany smirked finding the strength to sit up even though everything in her body was begging for her not to. She couldn't help herself. There was something about Santana that just would stop her from saying no.

"What do you suggest?" the Latina asked stroking her dick moaning at the natural lube her and Brittany created.

"Well I was thinking we could try a little something like this" she smiled before turning herself over and getting up on all fours. She offered herself up like a country fair prize ready to be claimed. She wanted everything with Santana weather she was exhausted or not, and she was going to get it.

"Mmm I ever tell you how much I love it when I come home to see you naked" Santana smiled pushing herself against the blonde so just her tip was inside. There was no need for foreplay or formalities between them.

"Yes, but I would love to hear it again" Brittany moaned her hands gripping onto the iron slats for what she knew was about to be a hard glorious fucking.

"Well let I'll be sure to remind you of that on a daily basis" Santana growled thrusting all the way in with no warning. She knew the blonde was wet enough to probably take two of her. "FUCK BABY!" she yelled her hips a blur as she fucked the blonde from behind. Just the view of Brittany's ass in the air was probably enough to get her off, but this was so much better.

"OH FUCK! YOU'RE SO DEEP INSIDE!" Brittany yelled her hand tightening around the slats once again. The Latina was so deep it was almost painful to have her pull out, but that was quickly solved when the Latina pushed back in just as quickly.

"YOUR SUCH A FUCKING SLUT FOR MY BIG COCK ARENT YA?" Santana yelled slapping that perfect round ass of Brittany's. It seemed like everything on this damn girl's body was perfect. She could not find one flaw on the blonde, not even a blemish.

"OH SHIT!" Brittany yelled the intense pleasure of the Latina smacking her on the ass while being fucked from behind causing her to grow more aroused.

"ANSWER ME SLUT!" Santana yelled her hips pounding into t blonde as her hand once again came down to slap that beautiful ass. She was overtaken with lust and letting her inhibitions go.

"YES!" Brittany yelled her head thrown back in pleasure. "I'M SUCH A FUCKING SLUT FOR YOUR BIG FAT COCK BABY!" she repeated feeling her ass cheeks warm as Santana continued to smack them. There was so much pleasure in being spanked, and she was enjoying every one of those slaps.

"THEN CUM FOR ME SLUT! CUM FOR ME LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!" Santana cried hitting her ass cheeks repeatedly. If she bother to look she would see a noticeable handprint on the blondes redden ass, but she was too infatuated with the sight of her cock being swallowed by the blonde's pussy.

"FUCK ME!" Brittany screamed her hands wrapped so tight around the iron slats that she was positive she could hear them squeak under pressure. "OH GOD!" She was cumming, she was cumming so hard, and she was cumming so much that she was surprised not to have passed out from the sheer force of this orgasm.

"THAT'S IT BITCH TAKE IT!" Santana yelled feeling that wonderful gush of liquid surround her as the blondes walls practically chocked her dick like it needed it to survive. Before she knew it she was coming as well, and did nothing to stop it. "Fuck you milk me so good" she moaned feeling herself empty out in the blonde. After a couple minutes of intense orgasmic pleasure she pulled out when she was sure she had nothing left to give.

"Fuck" Brittany groaned as she fell face first against the pillows. Her upper body was collapsed down on the bed trying to catch her breath as her ass stuck in the air. "Oh god" she mumbled feeling Santana's hard dick poke her in the ass. She knew what was coming next and even though she was on the brink of passing out she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

"God I'm going to fuck you so good" Santana moaned slowly pushing inside the blonde's anus. She was lubed up enough from their earlier activities that she was sure that she could slip right in, but she wanted to be cautious. There was nothing sexy about ripping someone's asshole or even more embarrassing.

"So good" Brittany moaned as Santana stretched and filled her ass.

"You ready baby?" the Latina moaned feeling Brittany muscles clenched on her shaft for life once again. But these were the wet pussy muscles she had gotten acquainted with. No this was the tight muscles from the blonde's ass that were also wet.

"Yes" Brittany nodded. "FUCK ME!" She screamed as Santana quickly began to pull out of her ass only to thrust back. But there was something different about this position. Santana was fucking her slow and she didn't want that nor need it. She wasn't a virgin when it came to anal. Sure she wasn't used to someone Santana's size, but she was lubed enough to take it. "OR YOU GOING TO FUCK ME RIGHT OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT?" she yelled trying to get a reaction out the girl. And boy did she get one.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Santana yelled burying herself deep inside the blonde's anus. "YOU WANT TO BE FUCKED HARD? FINE!" she growled pulling and quickly pushing back in. She had a lot of strength due to the testosterone in her blood from her being born with a penis and she was making sure to use all of it as she thrustd inside the blonde.

"OH FUCK!" Brittany screamed wondering what she got herself into, but she didn't want it to stop. Anal sex was always pleasurable and of course there was some pain to it, but She could handle the little bit of pain because she was being fucked so well.

"WHAT DO YOU GOT TO SAY NOW BITCH!" Santana yelled her hips repeatedly moving in and out. The only thing that could be heard between them was their moans and the slapping of Santana's balls against Brittany's skin.

"SO FUCKING GOOD!" Brittany yelled her hands ripping through the satin sheets once again. The sheer pleasure was enough to make her cum, but the little amount of pain was an assurance that her orgasm was going to be huge when it came. "OH I'M GOING TO CUM!" she yelled throwing her hips back to meet Santana's thrust.

"NOT YET!" Santana yelled. "YOU DON'T CUM TILL I TELL YOU TOO" she ordered slapping that beautiful ass once again.

"OH GOD" Brittany cried out the dominance in Santana just pushing her closer to an orgasm. "I HAVE TO CUM" she yelled tears pouring down her eyes. She couldn't hold it off any longer.

"GOOD!" Santana yelled feeling herself reaching her climax as well. "CUM WITH ME BABY!" she screamed pushing herself all the way in. She was so close to Brittany that her balls were squished between their skins, but she could care less because she was filling this beautiful blonde's ass with her thick cum.

"OH FUCK!" Brittany yelled another orgasm taking over her body. This was the biggest one yet and she was surprised she wasn't passed out by now. She could feel Santana's hot seed fill her ass and that just continued her orgasm. It was so much, too much. The pleasure of being fucked so well, and the pain from her ass had her close to tears.

"Mmm" Santana moaned slowly pulling her dick out smiling at the sucking sound that was made. She couldn't but smirk seeing her big dick covered in there cum. She softly flipped the blonde over on her back letting her collapse down on the bed.

"Fuck your still hard!" Brittany exclaimed looking at the hard wet dick between the Latinas thighs. It was unnatural for someone to be this hard after all this sex, but then again it was unnatural for a girl to have a dick.

"I can't help it" Santana smirked standing over the blonde as she stroked herself. There was something she wanted to do, but wasn't sure she could, and she didn't want to be embarrass by asking the blonde then to be rejected.

"What?" Brittany asked seeing the questioning gaze of the Latina. After everything they just did you would think Santana would just come out and say it.

"I want to cover you in my seed" Santana explained wanting to get it over with. She could only imagine how sexy it would be to see the blonde covered in her seed. She didn't know how the blonde would feel about a cum bath, but there was something so attractive and arousing about seeing Brittany covered in her cum.

"Mmm what are you waiting for?" Brittany asked spreading her body at so the Latina had full control. Santana not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and immediately worked on getting herself off. It of course took her a couple of minutes but when she came she did it with pride…and good aim.

"So pretty" she moaned seeing spurts of cum rain down and land all over Brittany. She continued to stroke herself wanting to get every drop of out and all over the blonde. She made sure to cover the blonde's chest, face, and pussy with her seed.

"Mmm" Brittany moaned as she caught some of the Latinas sperm in her mouth. The taste was divine, and if she could she'll live off it any day. Santana watched mesmerized as the beautiful blonde below her was covered in a white blanket of her semen. She leaned down and began to suck on Brittany's pale breast, moaning at the taste of both of them mix together. She could feel herself once again harden at the blonde.

"Come here" Brittany whispered grabbing on Santana's head and pulling her up to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Santana worked herself between the blonde's legs positioning her tip in front of her pussy. There was no sense of urgency with this they both knew they were going to take their time. Their kisses were slow, their caresses were soft and their touches were smooth. They weren't looking for a quick hard fuck; no they wanted to go slow. To draw each others orgasms out.

"I want to be inside you" Santana whispered her eyes staring deeply into the beautiful blues that belong to Brittany. The blonde spread her legs silently letting Santana know that she wanted the same thing. She stared deeply into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Fuck" Both of them moaned out as Santana slowly slid inside Brittany's wet tunnel. Her pussy wasn't as tight as before, but she wasn't going to rush this. No she wanted to slow it down, take her time with Brittany. There was something about the blonde that not only made the brunette horny enough to fuck her hard, but also horny enough to slow it down and enjoy it. Their eyes never left each other as Brittany moved her hips matching the slow even thrust of Santana's.

Everything between them was being said just by a look or a slow kiss being a shared. It was a beautiful sight. These two passionate beings covered in each others sweat, cum, and a few tears moving with a grace and synchronization that only Olympic ice skaters were known for.

Santana and Brittany both shared tears of joy and cries of pleasure as their climaxes came by. But they couldn't stop they continued with their movements their bodies so close that not even a gust of wind could get through them. Santana's hair fell over them like a curtain and all they could do was enjoy the feel of each others body and what they were doing to each other.

They stayed that way moving through three more orgasms before finally collapsing in exhaustion. They shared one more passionate kiss before Santana pulled out and rolled off of Brittany landing right next to her. Their chest desperately heaved trying to catch their lost breaths.

Both of them were covered in a fine layer of sweat and cum, but they couldn't feel anymore happier. Brittany closed her eyes and rolled over so her head resting on Santana chest listening to the Latinas strong, but erratic heart beat. It was like both of them were alive for the first time, and they were just savoring the moment.

But all those thoughts came crashing down when the light brighten and a thunderous applause was heard shocking them out of their worlds. That when they then remembered that this was all a script and just a film they were starring in.

"That was fan-fucking-tastic!" Rachel squealed. They had all sat there stunned by the sheer passion shown by the two on the set. These two were amazing, and she couldn't wait till film the other scenes. This was going to be the film that set her whole career. She was going to be remembered because of this, and she couldn't wait till the release party.

"Oh that was beautiful" Kurt sobbed as Quinn held him. The two were like ying and yang, light and dark, peanut butter and jelly. They just went together and everyone in the porn industry was soon about to find that out. That last scene they did had him breaking down in tears from the sheer beauty of the two. It wasn't even in the script, but he knew it was going to set this movie apart from all the others out there. They seemed to be so intone with each other that it almost seemed like they were a real couple for a second.

"Thank you" Santana mumbled as she and Brittany separated from each other. They were a hot sticky mess, but neither of them minded. It was almost like a badge of honor to be covered in each other essence. Neither of them wanted to take a shower or leave that bed, but they really had no choice but too.

"Thanks" Brittany mumbled slipping on her powder blue rob. Santana was soon dressed in a ruby red one herself provided by the crew as they stepped down from the set. They were directed to the dress trailer where showers were set up.

"I'll wait for you out here stud" Quinn winked smiling at her best friend. They were going to get so much publicity for this movie that she could practically taste the money. Santana softly smiled before making her way to the trailer trying hard not to stare at Brittany's ass as she followed behind her.

"Alright let's clean up the set and go home people!" Rachel yelled looking back on some of the footage. She was so wet and all she wanted to do was find someone to get her off and call it a day, but she still had some last minute preparations to go through. She had gotten up early to make sure everything was going to go well with this shot, and she was proud to say it did.

**AN: Alright what do you think? It took me almost four hours to write this and I'm pretty proud of myself I should say!**

**Also I have four more scenes to add to this little "film", but don't worry the story is going to continue. Trust me they'll be a lot of drama weather on set or in the characters personal lives. **

**But what I really want to ask is if you guys have any suggestions or questions? If you do all you have to do is reply and I'll be sure to answer them on my next post.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Showers

**_AN:_ Alright so it's been about two weeks since my last update and I thought I would do you guys good by making this a long one. It's mostly a filler for upcoming chapters but I did add a little sex.**

**Now that finals are over I can pretty much do anything now and that means update more, and my next update for this and all my other stories should be on Thursday but no later than next Friday (I hope).**

**I wrote this on Monday but I was experiencing some computer problems and life was hectic this week, but I promise to make sure to update at least once a week.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"I'll wait for you out here stud" Santana heard Quinn said. She smiled grateful that her best friend was her manager as she walked towards the trailers with the blonde beside her. She could still fill the blue eyed girl's essence on her and the thought of having to wash it off caused a slight pain in her heart. Their was something about Brittany that not only captured her attention, but made her horny as hell. She never cum so much in her life, but she couldn't help it when she was buried balls deep between those long silky thighs. Everything she heard about Brittany was not only true, but didn't even compare to what she just experience.

"Alright here you" An assistant said shocking the Latina out of her thoughts.

"Thank you" Brittany mumbled opening the door and entering with Santana behind her. God she never had experience such lust, want, and need for sex as she did just a few minutes ago in her whole life. She was covered in Santana's seed, and if she could she would wear it home, and probably anywhere else. The petit Latina packed one hell of a punch and this was the first time Brittany could ever say she wanted to go at it again and again after a shoot, but this time with no interruptions or audience. She often hated the times when the actors cum in her or on her, but she would allow the Latina cum anywhere she wanted to when she asked.

"So I don't think we properly meet unless you count earlier" Santana said needing a reason to talk to the beautiful blonde. "Santana Lopez, I'm a huge fan" she admitted her hand out. She felt this desperate need to touch the blonde and if she needs to use this as an excuse she will.

"Brittany Pierce" she smiled. "And I'm sure that after this film your going to have huge fans of your own" she giggled shaking her hand. Her mind immediately flashed with the images of those hands spreading her thighs wide as Santana fucked her harder and deeper. She sigh growing wetter at thought. She was already aroused by just being in the vicinity of the Latina, and not to mention being covered in her sperm, but now that they were alone it was becoming hard not to lean back on one of the chairs legs spread with as an open invitation.

"Thanks" Santana nodded. "And I'm sorry if I was a little rough out there" she added. She didn't think the blonde was mad because she was certain they both enjoyed it, but she was raised to respect women and that even meant women she was paid to have sex with.

"Don't" Brittany whispered staring deep into the Latinas brunette eyes. She took a step forward just needing to be closer to her. It was hard to explain what she was feeling, but it was the most wonderful, confusing thing she ever experience. "I didn't mind. Can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

"Please" Santana replied stepping up so she and Brittany were only an arms length apart. Her eyes never strayed from the crystal blues that she had the pleasure of looking into earlier as she slowly brought them to over the edge.

"You're actually the most pleasure I've experience in a long time" she admitted shyly turning her head to avoid seeing the shock on the Latinas face. A lot of people thought as a porn star she must have the best job in the world, but it got tiring lying down and letting some meathead with no skill fuck her at ten speeds with no stops between.

"Thank you" Santana said her pride boasting at the confession. Brittany had been in a lot of films therefore she had slept with a lot of guys, and to hear she was the best was an ego boost of the perfect kind. "Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered stepping closer to the blonde.

"If you want" Brittany shrugged a teasing smile on her face now close enough for the Latina to feel the blonde's body heat.

"I've never cum so much in my life, so the feelings mutual" the Latina confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thank you" Brittany giggled. She would reply and say that she hadn't cum as much either, but she thought it was too soon to be confessing anymore secrets. After all they just met five hours ago, and that didn't make them best friends.

"My pleasure" Santana smirked making them both laugh at the double meaning. She looked around and spotted a bag of her clothes out, and remembered that they were supposed to cleaning themselves off. "So how long do you think it would take for this film to be out in stores?" she questioned walking to the couch where her bag laid.

"I don't know" Brittany replied shocked by the quick change. She could of sworn that they were about to have a moment, but she guess she was wrong. She grabbed her bag getting out her supplies. She could feel the Latinas cum slowly drying and knew that both of them needed a long hot shower to clean them up. "Were schedule to shoot for a month, so I'm guessing that it would be a little after that" she added.

"Cool" Santana shrugged grabbing a towel. "I hope it's in time for awards" she said needing the exposure and publicity. She was tired of doing small productions and wanted to do big roles. This film was her chance to do that and she was determined to make sure everything went perfect.

"Oh trust me Rachel will make sure that happens" Brittany smiled walking to the back where the showers were built. The trailer housed two showers that were separated by a small stall. It was enough to get some of the cum off them, but if they wanted to thoroughly clean then they were going to have to head home.

"So how long have you known Rachel?" Santana asked following the blonde and making her way to her own shower. The stall wall was short so she could see the blondes head and a little bit of her shoulders so she decided to make conversation. After all she was going to be working with the blonde for a month maybe even more, and she wanted to have some type of relationship between them.

"We grew up together" Brittany said speaking up a little to be heard over the running showers. "We actually became friends in high school" she shrugged grabbing her loofah and body wash.

"That's like me and Quinn" Santana nodded washing her top. She had to put a little elbow in it to get the drying cum off of her torso.

"Wow so you guys have been dating since high school?" Brittany asked washing herself.

"What? No, we kind of dated when we were teens" Santana said in shocked. Sure Quinn and she were close, but they hadn't even kissed or even touched sexually in like five years, and she thought that people could see that they were simply friends and nothing more. "Were not together, just friends" she explained.

"Oh" Brittany nodded. She didn't know why, but she almost seemed happy with the news. "So are you dating anyone?" working her hand down as she washed herself.

"No" Santana shook her head. "It's kind of hard to keep a relationship while you're in this business" she explained. Sure it was easy to sleep with someone and have meaningless sex, but not a lot of people were comfortable with the thought their spouse was a porn star, and fucked other for a living.

"I understand" Brittany replied. She had been at the receiving end of many break-ups due to her career choice. It seemed that at first they were excited to be dating a porn star, but when the excitement left all their was left was hatred for her job. She brought the loofah between her thighs and couldn't stop the strangled moan from coming out even if she wanted to. She was still aroused from earlier and any touch down their would cause her to moan out in pleasure.

"Did you say something?" the Latina asked. She could have sworn she heard the blondes moan and her dick heard it as well for it was slowly growing hard. "God" she whispered feeling the urge to wrap her hand around it and work it till she came.

"No" Brittany whimpered trying hard to be quite. She wasn't shy about sex, especially in this business, but Santana had a presence of making her blush in situations when she used to shrug at them before. "Fuck" she growled feeling the soap covered loofah brush against her hardening clit. Knowing the Latina was only a few feet beside her was enough to get her going and keep it that way. She pressed herself against the tile wall needing to feel some type pressure on her hardening nipples and one hand brushed against her clit and the other stopped her from falling. She couldn't stop herself, and she didn't want to stop herself.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked only getting a moan in return. It took her a couple of seconds to figure out what the blonde was doing, but after she did her hand immediately grasped on to her hard shaft joining into the fun.

"Oh god" Brittany moaned her fingers caressing her clit. She needed to get off so she plunged three of her fingers knuckle deep into her moist pussy. It didn't come close to what the Latina had in her, but it helped a little bit.

"So good" Santana moaned her hand wrapped tight around her shaft working desperately for an orgasm. She didn't know what was coming over her to make her do this, but she needed to cum and hearing the blonde's breathy moan was just reinforcing her need to cum. She looked down to see a quarter sized drop of pre-cum ooze out of her slit. She licked her fingertips and massaged her oozing tip. Her abs tightening as she was brought closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck San!" she heard the blonde on the other side cry out immediately pushing her over the edge spilling her seed against the dark blue tiles.

"Fuck" Santana hissed her eyes clenched as her body was wracked with pleasure. Brittany was like the Achilles hill to her dick, and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Fuck me" the Latina heard whispered in her ear. Her eyes immediately shot open in surprise seeing the blonde now face to face far from the stall the blonde was supposed to be occupying. "What?" Santana shakily asked trying to get her bearings back. The orgasm wasn't a huge one, but it was enough for her to lose some part of her vocabulary.

"I want you to fuck me" Brittany growled her hand working her way to the Latinas dick desperately stroking it to hardness. She knew that the raven-haired girl had more to give and she wanted it to be given all to her.

"Shit" Santana growled crashing her lips into the blonde pouty ones. She didn't need to be told twice to fuck the object of her current desire. She wanted to feel the blonde's slick heat surround her dick as walls tighten around her sucking her hard dick deeper inside.

"Damn" Brittany mumbled as the Latina picks her up by her thighs she instantly wrapped her legs around her waist causing their center to meet teasingly. "Fuck me" she begged as the Latina kissed and sucked at her neck feasting on the blonde's skin.

She hadn't orgasm like the Latina did because no matter what her fingers did they didn't come close to the wonderful feeling that was Santana big cock stretching and filling her as the Latina plunged every inch of herself hitting Brittany back wall with pleasure.

"My pleasure" Santana smirked pulling her head away from the blondes throat. She backed the blonde up against the wall to hold both of them steady. She lined up her tip with Brittany's pussy and without a thought or a warning she thrust her hips forward moaning as the blondes pussy immediately clenched on her dick. The blonde's pussy was starving for her thick cock and she was going to feed it till it was stuffed and then give it another helping just for luck.

"So big" Brittany moaned feeling the Latina stretch and fills her. Santana wasn't going to slowly work her way to the hilt like earlier. She knew the blonde could fit her so she wasn't making any plans from stopping her to giving Brittany the best fucking of her life.

"So tight" Santana moaned at the feeling of Brittany's walls clenching desperately on her meat begging for more. It seemed like the blonde was almost melding herself to her dick never wanting to part, and her dick was feeling the same way as it seemed to grow in the hot slick heat. "Oh" she moaned bottoming out. She was balls deep inside the beautiful blonde and she had never felt something so good and was confident she never would in her life.

"Fuck me San, please" the blonde begged her hands clenching on the Latinas ass. She moaned as the Latina pulled all the way out her pussy making a loud sucking noise not wanting to be apart from the delicious dick that was Santana, but it was quickly sated when the brunette quickly pushed back in repeating the motions.

"Oh fuck' Santana moaned thrusting her hips in and out. She pulled all the way out only to quickly plunge back in making sure to keep a steady rhythm. She was hard as a rock, and Brittany was as wet as water. So she was easily sliding in and out of the blonde's wet pussy.

"Harder!" Brittany yelled pushing on the Latinas ass to push her back in. "Fuck me like you mean it!" she taunted her thighs tightening around the Latinas waist. Santana growled before throwing her hips back and slamming back in only to do it again. If the blonde wanted to be fucked hard then she was going to give it to her. "Yes!" Brittany cried throwing her head back ignoring the slight pain from hitting the tile wall. The only thing that could be heard was the loud sound of naked skin slapping against each other, their breathy moans, and the occasional sound of Brittany's back hitting the wall every time the Latina plunged back in.

"Fuck Brittany" Santana groaned feeling the blonde's walls massage her cock. She hadn't met many women that could work their vagina muscles, but fuck she wish she did now. Not only was her dick surrounded by wet hot heat but it was rhythmically being gripped by the blonde. She pulled out her eyes entranced on the sight of her dick covered in the blonde's wetness suds surrounding her crotch as it disappeared in the blonde's pussy. She slammed back into the blondes body the sound resounding off the tile walls purring as she worked her and the blonde to an intense orgasm.

"I'm going to cum" Brittany hissed her head falling on the Latinas shoulder. The Latina seemed to have a radar for her g-spot and her tip was pressing right against every time she thrust in. Her body felt on fire by the pleasure she was receiving and she didn't want it to stop. "Oh god" she cried biting down on Santana's shoulder to stop her scream of pure pleasure as the coil in her stomach release and her body was launched into an intense orgasm. Her nails dug deep into the Latinas back as her legs pulled her closer so their bodies were flushed against each other needing to be close as she shook in climax.

"Fuck" Santana moaned her dick surrounded in hot juice causing her to quickly fall over the edge as her hands tighten around the firm strong back of Brittany. Her teeth bite down on the blonde's throat trying hard not to scream as she reached cloud nine, hell she was reaching cloud fifteen by the seconds.

"So fucking good" Brittany groaned as Santana's hot cum filled her up. If she wasn't on the pill then she would have definitely been pregnant. Probably with twins or triplets with how much cum was spilling out of the brunette and inside her pussy.

"Yeah" Santana smirked after a few minutes as her body slowly came down from the high of her orgasm. She kissed the blonde one last time before she reluctantly pulled out. Both of them couldn't help but smile when they heard the sucking noise created by the blonde's pussy as she pulled her dick out. And neither of them could hold their moans in as they watch the beautiful mixture that was her jizz and the blondes cum oozing out of Brittany. If the Latina had the energy then she probably would have taken the blonde at least one more time just from that sight alone.

"Hey" Brittany whispered as Santana slowly lowered her down making sure to keep a hold on the blonde's hips. She could tell that Brittany would be wobbly on her feet, mainly because she was having a hard time not sinking to the floor as well.

"Hey" Santana smiled. "You alright?" she asked taking a step back making sure to keep her hold on the blue eyed girls hips. From the space between them she could clearly see a few hickeys and her bite mark from earlier. She could guess that she was going to be having a few hickeys of her own as well.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. She was filled with the Latinas cum and she almost felt like crying at the amazing feeling. "You?" she asked her eyes checking over the Latina smiling when she saw the girls tan dick covered in her cum a little bit of it slowly dripping down to the tile floor.

"Yeah" Santana replied. They just now notice the showers still running and the once heated water was now ice cold, but they couldn't care less. "I think we should hurry up and wash up before they get worried" she said kneeling down and picking up her fallen loofah from before.

"Oh…okay" Brittany sighed. She thought maybe the Latina would say more, but she understood. They were co-workers and though it was common in their business it was often the cause of conflict when two stars started dating especially if they broke up. She sighed gathering herself to make her way to her stall but was surprised when a tan hand stopped her.

"What?" Brittany questioned turning her head to meet the intense gaze of the brunette.

"We can shower together" Santana smiled reassuringly. She wanted the blonde just as much as the blonde wanted her no matter what people said. "I mean…if you want too?" she shyly asked holding out her loofah.

"I would love to" Brittany grinned taking it in her hand. She stepped in front of the brunette yelping when her body was hit by the cold stream of water flowing from the showerhead.

"Careful" Santana laughed wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her back against her front. "It's cold" she whispered taking her body wash and putting some on the loofah in the blonde's hand.

"Thank you" Brittany whispered loving the feeling of the Latinas arms around her. She could feel the girl soft dick on her ass and if she wasn't so tired she would have bend over and spread her cheeks open inviting the brunette in, but they had already spent thirty minutes in the shower only to get messier and they really needed to get clean before someone came looking for them.

"Let me help" Santana whispered her husky voice relaxing and exciting the blonde at the same time. She lathered the loofah up and slowly took her hand and worked it on the blonde's chest.

"San" Brittany whimpered her hand guiding the Latina around her body. They slowly began to wash each other making sure to get every piece of skin between them and on them clean as they could.

"Mm" Santana moaned as Brittany now stood front to front cleaning the Latina herself. It was slow and sensual and every few seconds they would stop to share a kiss sometimes chaste, but most times hot and passionate. They had a connection, a spark, and it was coursing through ever vein and nerve in their body as they continued to cleanse each other.

"I think we should rinse" Brittany whispered not wanting to speak to loudly not wanting to ruin the intense moment they both were deep in. Without taking their eyes off each other they stepped underneath the cold stream of water not even flinching when it touch their skin causing goose bumps to rise. There was enough heat between them to melt the polar caps so they weren't worried about shivering and the cold water was just another excuse for them to get closer to each other.

"Shampoo?" Santana asked grabbing the bottle. Brittany wordlessly took it and poured in her hand. Santana did as well and in what seemed like practice precision they began to work the vanilla and honey mixture into each other hair. Soft moans filled the stall as finger softly massaged one another scalp. A feeling of happiness and love filled both girls as they intensely sexed each other up with their eyes. "Lay your head back" Santana ordered seeing that she got all the pre-existing cum out of the blonde's hair from earlier.

Brittany obediently leaned her head feeling the stream of water slowly flush out the shampoo as Santana's hands worked through her blonde tresses. Once it was all out the blonde did the same thing to Latina making sure every strand was clean and fresh.

"Hold on" Santana whispered grabbing the conditioner. She quickly filled her hands with it and began to work it in the blonde's hair as did Brittany for the Latina. They stepped away from the stream of water there bodies never leaving some form of contact from each other as they clean themselves off.

"Thank you" Brittany whispered to the Latina her head resting on the tan woman's shoulders as they were pressed so close together that not even air could come between them. She felt so good, so satisfied, and so damn alive by just being around Santana and the feeling was tenfold as the Latinas strong arms were wrapped securely around her waist.

"For what baby?" Santana question her hands softly caressing the blondes strong back and then down to her firm ass only to repeat the cycle again. Her dick was slowly coming alive, but she didn't have the need to fuck the blonde like earlier. She didn't know why, but she needed to be close to her and this was the best way to do it.

"For not hurting me" Brittany replied remembering the Latinas soft words from earlier. She was of course going to be sore, but the good kind of sore and not from someone viciously trying to prove his manly hood by brutally plunging her dick inside her.

"I would never hurt you" Santana replied her voice heavy with emotion. She kissed the blondes shoulders her hands caressing every patch of a skin they she could touch. She never felt this way about someone and it was confusing, but she couldn't help but slowly like the confusion that came with it.

Brittany smiled at those five small words that held so much conviction and emotion that she could cry. Her heart felt like it was bursting out of her chest and if she didn't know any better she would have thought she was having a heart attack. They stood wrapped up in each other arms for a couple of minutes before moving under the showerhead and washing out the conditioner that set.

"Mm" Santana moaned as she kissed the beautiful angel in front of her as they worked the soap off each other. After a couple of more kisses she reached her arm out and turned off the shower ceasing the now freezing water. She was surprise that there was still water left after all the time they spent inside it.

"I think this is one of the longest showers ever taken" Brittany giggled as they walked out the stall there hands firmly wrapped around each others. They not only wanted to touch, but they needed to touch.

"If anyone had you as a shower partner then I'm sure they would understand" the Latina smirk grabbing two towels off the vanity table.

"Same goes for you" Brittany giggled as they began the task of drying each other. Their eyes peering intensely into one each other as their hands sensually guided across skin wet skin.

"Mm" Santana groaned as Brittany's towel covered hand brushed against her cock. She smiled seeing the devilish smirk on the blonde as she repeated the motion. "You're making me hard" she informed as Brittany hand continue to stroke her dick.

"Good because you made me wet" the blonde laughed dropping the towel and just letting her hand do all the work. It amazed her on how something so big could be on a girl that was so small. If you would have told someone about the Latinas size they would have said it was unbelievable to have something like that on Santana, but if you ever came face to face with then you had no choice but to believe it. It was so much meat, and she was surprised that she hasn't heard of the Latina earlier. In her opinion Santana was the perfect specimen for any and all videos in their industry.

"Saying things like that will only get us in trouble" Santana laughed pulling the blondes hips against hers. She aimed her dick at the blue eyed girls entranced her eyes asking for permission to enter.

"Please do" Blonde moaned kissing the dark skinned girl passionately. Santana pushed her tip in moaning at the slick heat that was there to meet it. She was pushing in wanting to go slow and takes her time with this. It was hard at this angle, but they both were determining to make it work.

Just as the Latina was almost to the hilt they were interrupted by a loud resounding knock on the door. "Hey! You guys ready!" someone yelled from the other side pulling them out of their lustful daze.

"Uhh" Santana sighed. She gave Brittany a apologetic glance before pulling out trying not to moan as she did.

"Yeah! Will be out in a sec!" Brittany yelled her eyes close trying to calm her body and libido down. "Just when it was getting good" she mumbled walking to her bag and putting her clothes on.

"Yeah" the Latina replied pulling out her clothes. They quietly dressed sharing soft smiles as they did so. When they were dressed and their hair was up in a simple ponytail they grabbed their bags and met in the middle of the trailer.

"Hey" Santana whispered standing so close to the blonde that every time she took a breath it would brush against her lips. Her hand moved to caress an open patch of skin at Brittany's hip just needing to touch the blonde.

"Hey" Brittany smiled. "So I guess I will see you next week?" she shyly questioned her hand pressed firmly against the Latinas stomach.

"Maybe" Santana shrugged. "I don't think I can wait a week to see you" she admitted.

"Give me your phone" Brittany smiled holding her palm out. The Latina quickly looked down and grabbed it out of her bag and placed it in the blonde's hand. She would do anything the blonde asked her to do.

Brittany quickly typed her number in the Latinas contacts making sure she had her cell and her house phone as well. "You can call me, and we can meet up somewhere" she smiled handing the Latina back her phone. "Because I don't think I can wait a week either" she whispered before turning around and walking away from the Latina with an extra sway in her hips just for effect.

"Yeah" Santana smiled watching the blonde leave. She put her phone away before following Brittany's exit. She was surprised to see very few people outside. She walked towards set remembering she had to meet Quinn so they could leave. It was almost six and she knew the girl would be ready to go home and see if her kid was still alive.

"There you are!" Quinn exclaimed seeing the Latina walk up to her. "It's almost been two hours what kind of shower you were taking?" she questioned.

"A good one" Santana shrugged trying to hide her smile. "You ready to go?" she asked not wanting the blonde to get suspicious and start asking questions. Quinn was the most professional person out there and wouldn't appreciate her client sexing up the star. The brunette would have been the reciprocant of a long winded ethic and conflict of interest speech.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded grabbing her suitcase. "Your parents called and said that Puck and Beth were over theirs for dinner, and we should join" she informed walking beside her best friend as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Cool" Santana smiled opening the passenger door ignoring the Quinn's annoyed look. "So what's the rest of the week looking like?" she asked wanting to know if she would have any time to set up that date with Brittany or would she be busy.

"Well you my well endowed friend will have the week off while I work my ass off" Quinn smirked starting the car and driving off. "I have a meeting set up with Mercedes about some upcoming appearances and scripts, and one with your lawyer" she informed.

"Well it's a good thing my lawyer is my mother" Santana said leaning back in the seat as they drove off set and headed to her parents humble abode.

"Yep" Quinn nodded. When they told the Latinas parents about joining the porn industry her mom immediately became her lawyer. Of course that was after they got over the initial shock from the information.

"So what do you think about the shoot?" the Latina asked smiling when the blonde impatiently honked her horn. It was late noon so there wasn't a heavy presence of traffic, but there were still some moderate traffic.

"Are you kidding me San?" Quinn questioned. "That was some of the hottest shit I ever seen" she laughed. "Were going to make so much money and get so much publicity" she added excitement evident in her voice. She was already thinking of ways to turn Santana into the hottest thing in the industry and this film was going to make that all possible.

"Thanks Quinn" Santana smiled. She knew that with the money both of them would make it was going to give the chance for Quinn to give Beth a better life. Though the little girl's life wasn't bad, she knew the blonde always wanted Beth to have a backyard and her own place to roam around freely instead of the apartment they shared.

"Oh no thank you" Quinn smirked. "Seriously San that scene where you put Brittany's legs over her head was the hottest thing I ever seen" she complimented. "I've never thought someone would be able to take junior all the way in" she added thinking about the scene when she first saw the Latina thrust all the way in.

"Surprised me to" Santana smirked. "But I think it was a good day" she smiled leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes. Her mind was stuck on the beautiful blonde she had wrapped around her waist not even an hour ago.

"Yeah, so I want you to do nothing but rest because this film could change our whole lives" the blonde said pulling up in the familiar driveway. She grew excited seeing Pucks truck on the side of the street and the baby seat in the back. She could never be away from her baby girl to long.

"Trust me I will" Santana nodded hopping at the car and making her way to the front door. Quinn hurriedly barged through the house the excitement of seeing her child running rampant through her.

"Jeez Quinn do you even know how to knock?" Puck smirked seeing the blonde crash through the living room.

"Shut up Puck" Quinn scoffed rolling her eyes. "Where's my baby girl?" she asked looking around.

"Right here" Maria Lopez said walking out of the kitchen with Beth on her hips.

"Momma" the little girl squealed a bright smile on her face.

"There's my little munchkin" Quinn smiled taking her daughter in her hands. "How was your day beautiful?" she asked kissing the little girl all over her face.

"Good" Beth cheered her arms wrapped around her mother's neck as the blonde held her daughter kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn smiled. "I'm surprised your daddy didn't kill you" she added.

"She's fine Quinn" Puck sighed watching the mother daughter moment. "We went to the park and played for a little while and then she went down for a nap, and then we decided to visit grandma and grandpa" he explained tickling his daughter's sides.

"Hey sweetie" Maria smiled kissing her only child on the cheek. "How was the set?" she questioned. It took her a while to get used to her daughters career choice, but as her lawyer she learned to separate her professional side from her maternal side.

"Good Maim" the Latina smiled. "Where's Papi?" she questioned looking around.

"He's running late" Maria sighed. Being married to a surgeon was hard work sometimes. "But he says he will be home by the hour. Now come help me with dinner" she ordered turning around.

"Maim" Santana whined. "Why do I have to do it? Why not Quinn or Puck?" she asked following the women.

"Because Puck would eat the food before it can be place on the table, and Quinn is bonding with Beth" Maria replied walking in the kitchen. "Besides I need to talk to you about something" she added. Santana obediently followed inside the kitchen taking the spoon off the counter and getting to work. She was practically raised in the kitchen with her mother, aunts, and grandma so she knew how to cook.

"Alright what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked placing the spoon down and looking at her mother who was busy chopping up vegetables.

"Well lately it seems that you haven't been coming over as much and I wanted to know why?" the Latina women questioned.

"Maim you know I've been busy" Santana groaned. "Its not that I don't want to come over is that I just don't have the time" she said. "I promise to start make more of appearance, okay" she added.

"Alright" Maria sighed. "But I expect a visit at least once a week" she threatened.

"Okay" Santana nodded knowing it was futile to sit and argue. Lopez women were hot tempered and she learned years ago to just accept whatever her mother says and go with it or never hear the end of it.

"Good now tell me about the shoot?" Maria said continuing to chop the food up. They usually had a family get together on Sunday, but lately only Puck and Beth could make it because Quinn was to busy trying to promote San and the Latina was busy running behind the blonde.

"Well it was good" Santana shrugged knowing to be as vague as possible. Just because her parents were okay with her career didn't mean they wanted to know every last detail. "They director said I did a good job, and Brittany was nice" she added almost like an a after thought.

"She's the co-star right?" Maria asked seeing the nod from her daughter. "Well as long as you're safe then I'm not worried" she added repeating the same statement her and her husband did every time Santana did a film or came to visit.

"I know Maim" Santana sighed. She was subject to routine test every film, and even when she wasn't working to make sure she was clean. Even though it was required for all stars in the industry to take a test before a movie that didn't mean everyone did it. So it helped that her dad was a doctor and could get you any and every possible test done to you, but then again she practically had a permanent room at the local hospital.

"Well sweetie you know sex with anybody is risky, but in your business that just makes the risk higher" Maria replied. "I just want to make sure you stay healthy and live a long happy life" she smiled.

"I know and I will" Santana smiled kissing her mom on the cheek. "I think I heard dad coming in" she said trying to change the topic. She like anyone else didn't like to converse with her parents about her sex life whether professional or personal.

"Mmhm" Maria smiled watching the petit Latina hurry out the kitchen. "Tell your father to wash up. He knows how much I hate the smell of hospital!" she yelled hearing Carlos familiar voice. She would bet that right now he stood in the living room catering to Beth's every need and whim. Out of everyone in the family he spoiled the little girl the most.

"Hey Papi" Santana smiled walking in the living room to see Beth on the hip of her father.

"I heard you Maria" Carlos yelled.

If you put Maria and Carlos Lopez to together you'll probably be amaze by the differences. Maria Lopez was a petit hot blooded Latina that was hardly pushing five' three, and Carlos Lopez was a tall burly man at a staggering six foot five, and if their physical differences weren't enough then their personality ones were as well.

Maria was always welcoming everyone like family. While Carlos was a quite and formal man except around his close family. They both were strong and a sense of a ways and Maria often commented that her loud ways was a perfect match for Carlos's quite ones. Needless to say they had a happy marriage, and Santana had a happy childhood so it was all good.

"Ah the star greets us with her presence" Carlos smiled kissing his daughter on the cheek while his granddaughter played with his hair. Carlos had a way with seeing Santana's career as a professional actor. He didn't want to think that his daughter had sex for a living, but he had learned to accept it a long time ago.

"I already promised mom that I would start coming over more" the Latina replied rolling her eyes.

"Good" Carlos smiled passing Beth off to her father. It took him awhile to greet Puck as a part of the family, and he still had moments when he doubted the man, but the moments were getting lesser by the day. "I have to change since your mother hates the way I smell" he grinned.

"Now I've never said that, but that could use some working on to" Maria said from the kitchen.

"Yes honey" Carlos sighed before heading up to the master bedroom. He like Santana knew it was pointless to argue with one Maria Lopez. There was a reason he had a happy marriage, and that's because he learned to just agree with his wife even when she was wrong. Because when that happened Maria was women enough to admit it.

"So Lopez how was the shoot?" Puck asked putting his daughter down when she started to get fussy. The little blonde girl immediately made her way to her mom's side babbling on about something.

"It went good" Santana nodded trying to be vague as can be. Ever since fatherhood Puck had to live his life through Santana's. He wasn't working as much because he was taking care of Beth, and being a father was a full time job for any man.

"So does the blonde bomb live out her reputation?" he asked with a crude smile on his face. Even though he was a father he was still able to keep his Puckness.

"Umm…yeah" Santana nodded not feeling comfortable sharing information about Brittany, especially with her growing feelings towards the blonde. Puck wasn't the exact person she could confide her feelings in about anything.

"Well tell me about it" Puck grinned wanting to hear all the dirty deets. He had seen the blonde's best work and knew she had a talent for the career she was in.

"Puck I don't think this is something we should talk about with Beth in the room" Santana excused. She wasn't surprise about his interest because they always talked about the people they worked with, but this was somehow very different then their usual swapping of sexcapades.

"Alright Lopez, but were going to talk about this" Puck smirked. Santana had the dream job to him. She was working with one of the sexiest and skillful stars in the industry, not to mention the money she was being paid to do it.

"Daddy" Beth squealed running to her fathers legs. "I'm hugwy" she whined pointing to the kitchen.

"I swear she has your appetite" Quinn laughed seeing the brunette man pick up his daughter. Though Beth shared many of her and Pucks characteristics she had the Jewish boy's skill to eat anything and everything in sight.

"Well lets go see if we can bum some food off of grandma" Puck laughed picking the little girl up and carrying her off to the kitchen. Santana smiled at the toddler before making herself comfortable on the couch and turning on the television.

"So Santana I wanted to talk to you about today's scene" Quinn smirked walking up to the Latina and sitting herself very close to the brunette. Santana muted the volume sensing a serious conversation on the way.

"What's up Quinn?" the Latina asked her eyes questioning the blonde as the mothers hand rested on her thigh. She was sure they talked about it in the car and Quinn had never been one to want to converse about the ins and outs of the people she worked with.

"Well as you know the scene was very hot" Quinn purred her panties damping just from the memory. She remembered how good Santana was in bed and often at times found herself reminiscing about the times they spent together.

"I know you told me" Santana nodded a friendly smile on her face. She wasn't worried by the blonde's closeness because Quinn and she always had a touchy feely relationship even before they were girlfriends.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that it made me extremely wet to see you fuck Brittany from behind, and not to mention when she was riding that huge cock of yours" Quinn whispered nipping at the brunettes ear as her hand now was bravely petting the girls bulge.

"Quinn is you okay?" Santana asked looking at the blonde questionably. They agreed a long time ago not to have a sexual relationship especially now with Beth in the mix.

"Never been better San" Quinn giggled. "I want you Santana" she confessed her hand now slipping through the Latinas sweatpants and in her boxers. Working as a porn stars manager didn't make her shy about sex either and didn't mind a little voyeurism.

"Fuck Quinn" Santana hissed feeling the blondes hand wrap around her dick. She knew this was wrong on so many levels, but it felt so good. She had a reputation for thinking with her dick especially during her teen years and even though she was twenty-three years old her dick still held some reign over her mind.

"That's what I want to do" Quinn purred her hand almost a war with Santana's thick cock which was now growing harder by the second. She had been with the Latina long enough to know what got the girl going and what set her off. "So are you going to give me what I want San?" she asked. "Are you going to stick that hard big dick of yours in my tight wet cunt and fuck me till I'm sore?" she added smiling when she felt the Latina quiver with her words.

She still harbored a crush on her best friend and ex lover especially when she saw the girl in action on set. But she knew the consequences of starting a relationship with the Latina especially with Beth and Puck in the picture, but over the years she couldn't help herself and she was ready to take that step.

"Oh god" Santana groaned about to explode. The blonde's finger tip was teasing her slit as her hands tighten around the tip of her cock. Her boxers were growing damp with the cum oozing out of the slit of her dick and she was close to soaking them in her seed.

"Names Quinn" the blonde purred her tongue licking the outside shell of Santana's and ear and occasionally slipping the tip of her tongue inside. "Just think of all the things you can do to me San. I'm still the flexible girl I was on the squad" she moaned tightening her hand and squeezing it with the right amount of pressure that she knew would get the Latina to orgasm.

"Fuck" Santana whimpered biting her lip to stop her moan of pleasure as she fell over the edge and her cum spurted all over her boxers.

"Mmm" Quinn smiled removing her hand when the Latina was down. She smirked seeing the obvious evidence of Santana's arousal and climax on her hand. She brought it to her lip sucking and licking the Latina's cum off her hands; her eyes smoldering with arousal as they stayed on Santana. "You might want to clean that up" the blonde smirked looking down at the Santana wet spot. She knew the Latina had a lot of cum, but it was surprising to see this much especially after the scene she worked on today.

"Yeah" Santana sighed though she wasn't moving to get up. She had been fucked thoroughly today and was surprised that she had feeling left in her dick let alone cum left to give, but today just seemed to be filled with surprises.

"Think about what I said Santana" Quinn smiled kissing the Latinas cheek getting up and making her way to the bathroom. She was wetter than before and not only wanted to wash her hand before dinner, but needed to deal with her own arousal.

"Oh shit" Santana mumbled as her mind was filled with the image of a specific blue eyed blonde girl from earlier.

**_AN:_ So for the next chapter Brittany and Santana are going to work on the next scene for the movie and I need your suggestions on what it should be.**

**Doctor/Patient**

**Teacher/Student**

**Boss/Employee**

**Tell me what you want**

**The next chapter will also come with a lot of positions and might take an extra day or two but one of the response's I've been getting is they want Brittany to squirt, but I want you guys opinions and suggestions.**

**Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter, and the next scene. **

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You!

**_AN:_ Sorry for the long wait, and though I promised to update more I couldn't get around to it till later. Things have been busy and I'm trying to update more, but I make no promises.**

**This is just really a set up for other chapter and a little background of Santana and Quinn's relationship and how they ended up as best friends.**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh shit" Quinn last heard as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She didn't know what came over her to make her give a hand job to Santana in the middle of the Latinas living room. She couldn't just sit there anymore without having her hands on the girl.

She made her way inside the bathroom locking the door behind her. Santana was always able to make her aroused just by one look and she was practically dripping in her wetness after what just happened. She still had the distinct taste of the Latinas seed on her tongue as well on her hand making her even wetter.

She closed her eyes leaning against the bathroom door naughty thoughts running rampant through her mind. All she wanted to do was go back in the living room rip her and Santana's clothes off and ride that wonderful cock that rested between the raven girls legs.

"Fuck it" she whispered quickly getting rid of her panties and pants hissing as the cold air met her overheated center. She knew this was wrong on some many levels especially after giving Santana a hand job not even five minutes ago, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She stripped out of her shirt and bra standing bare in her pseudo parent's guest bathroom. She thought back on the times she and Santana spent just down the hall in their teen days exploring each others body and getting the best results.

Her fingers caressed her pebbled nipples small moans ripping from her throat as she imagined tan fingers teasing them. Even as teens Santana seemed to have a natural talent in sex, and god did she just wants the Latina to just barge in the door and fuck her into oblivion.

She moaned as she trailed her hands down getting closer and closer to the place she knew would be soaked in her wetness. She hissed as her cold fingertips touched her harden clit. She moved away from the door and sat herself on the sink counter spreading her legs wide.

Moaning as her hand caressed her clit slowly rubbing it imagining Santana's tip doing it. She could feel the bottom of the cold tile sink grow warmer and moist as her essence slowly dripped down pooling under her ass.

"Oh god San" She moaned her head thrown back as she entered herself with two finger easily gliding in and out of her wet cunt. Santana was so good at stretching her and yet making her feel so full that she had became addicted to that feeling and though her hands could never compare to what the Latinas cock did to her she was beyond horny to care.

She never had more sex in her life then she did in her teenage years. When they first started dating it was weird because they were both virgins and she never had something so big and thick inside her; hell she never thought something as big as Santana's thick would fit inside such a small hole.

But it was a welcome surprised when it did. Of course it hurt to lose your virginity but it hurt even more to lose it to a girl with a double digit dick, but once the pain lesson it was the most pleasurable feeling in the world.

It seemed so natural for her to be filled as the Latina pushed in and out of her with her dick. They didn't even wait an hour before they were back out it again both of them addicted to the pleasure of sex.

As she slipped another finger in her dripping pussy she remember back when Santana would lift her hips up and let her fuck herself on the girls cock.

"Oh god San" She groaned pushing the three fingers in faster and harder her hips meeting them in every thrust. She gripped tightly at the edge of the sink feeling like she was going to slip off any second.

"You're so big" she moaned hissing in pleasure as she entered another finger deep inside her. She was probably wet enough to take her whole fist, but this was already bring her to the brink of pleasure.

She had become an expert on getting herself off thinking about Santana and had been through many vibrators, dildos, and countless of batteries fucking herself in the late night imaging the raven haired girls appendage deep inside her cunt pulsing with pleasure.

"San please" she moaned feeling herself on the edge. "Fuck me" she hissed slowing her finger down. She wanted to prolong her orgasm wanting the feeling to last because she wasn't sure what would happen after she walked out this bathroom. "You're so big" she moaned biting her lip as her hands slowly worked her to the brink.

She thanked Santana everyday for going in the adult entertainment industry because not only was it good money, but it gave her great visuals to picture when she would fuck herself at night when everyone was asleep. She owned every video the Santana did and even brought copies of it just to make sure she had extras in case one got lost or damage.

She was honestly jealous of the girls in the video. Often wanting to take their place so she could be under the beautiful Latina.

She wanted to be that girl with her legs spread wide with that thick beautiful cock stretching her. She wanted to be that girl gripping on the sheets as Santana shoved her dick in her pussy from behind. She wanted to be that girl who rode that cock taking every inch inside her dripping wet cunt. She wanted to feel the Latinas dick pulsing in her mouth slowly traveling down her throat. She wanted that dick in her ass, pussy, mouth, and anywhere else she could put it to get off.

It was plain and simple. She wanted Santana, and she was going to get her in reality or her fantasies.

"Oh San!" She yelled falling off the gorgeous edge into the deep pleasurable abyss that made her body soar. Loud moans reverted from her mouth as she gripped on the edge of the marble counter with her life her hips gyrating against the top prolonging her orgasm.

"I love you" she whispered as she slowly came down. Her body was still tingling from the sheer nature of her orgasm. Though it didn't amount up to ones she had when she was Santana it was still pretty good.

"Q-Quinn" Santana said causing the blonde to fall off the counter in surprise. "Um…Are you o-okay?" the Latina asked trying to forget what she just heard.

"Um…yeah" Quinn said getting off the ground. She grabbed her pants and underwear quickly putting them on. She thanked whoever was up there that she was smart enough to lock the door in her lust filled hazed.

"Um…dinners ready" Santana not sure what she do. She had stood there long enough to hear the blondes climax along with her name being screamed out from it and to say she was in shock was an understatement.

"Okay" She heard Quinn say probably fixing her-self up or at least cleaning after herself. After there break-up she never figured the blonde would still have feelings for her especially with the whole Puck fiasco. She was adamant that the two relationships were over after she found out the blonde slept with Puck.

She could remember that day like it was yesterday. It was hard to forget the moment when everything you ever dreamed of or wanted was crushed. Everything you ever thought was real was proven false, and everyday you thought you were loved was destroyed by the upmost betrayal.

Growing up Santana and Quinn were attached at the hip sine they were in diapers. There moms met at a Lamaze class, and though her mom didn't like Quinn's parents she adored the little blonde girl. Since they grew up close together it was only logical that two became best friends, the best of friends. She couldn't count how many times they snuck out of their houses just to hang out or how many hours they spent up late on the phone.

Santana was Quinn's everything when they were kids, and it only seem right that the blonde was her everything in high school too. Of course growing up was weird because of the changes in both their bodies, but neither of them minded? They were Quinn and Santana best friends for life.

Until one day after school while Quinn's parents were away on another vacation they became something more. They were no longer Quinn and Santana best friends, but Quinn and Santana girlfriends.

It had all started with a kiss that was unexpected but surprisingly welcomed. Santana somehow had gotten the blonde up under her leading them to kiss. Santana didn't plan it out and neither did Quinn, but both of them didn't bother to stop until they were out of breath.

It was the best kiss of Santana's life at the time. She knew that Quinn had kissed a lot of guys, but the blonde was her first and it was everything she thought it would be fireworks and everything. Quinn's lips were soft and sweet and her tongue was even better. The Latina would never forget the blondes slick tongue softly entwined with hers as their bodies were pushed against each other.

From that kiss lead to many other things. They slowly started to make out, and then touch, and soon were on their way to other activities that two girls shouldn't have been doing, but neither of them wanted to stop themselves.

By the time the entered high school they were closer than ever. People thought it was just them being them, but it was actually due to the fact that both of them had given themselves to each other.

Quinn had always known about Santana's appendage ever since they were little girls and the blonde's favorite game was doctor. So when they made out the blonde wasn't surprised to feel the Latinas boners and quickly got used to feeling a sharp poke on her waist or waking up to see the raven haired girl sporting a large tent.

So a week before summer ended she invited the Latina to sleep over knowing her parents were out of town per usual. After a quiet night of kisses, cuddling, and delicious pizza they slowly made their way upstairs to the hazel eyed girl's room, and that's where all the action happened. It started with a few kisses and slowly grew from there, and an hour later they were both naked resting from the high they had just experienced.

Quinn had heard that a lot of peoples first times were horrible and was just painful for the girls and awkward for the guys, but hers weren't. Sure it hurt at first and Santana may have been a little clumsy, but she had quickly found her rhythm and the pain slowly ebbed away transforming into immense pleasure.

Of course it wasn't the best sex they had, but it was one of the most memorable and best nights in her life. Santana had made her feel so love and wanted that night and she could never forget the way the Latina held her afterwards whispering sweet nothing in her air and apologizing for any pain she may have caused her.

That night was not only memorable for what they did in bed, but for what they said. It was the first time Quinn told Santana that she was in love with her and the first time Santana said it as well. Sure they had said I love you as friends, but they never meant it in a romantic why or never wanted to admit to it until both of them were to vulnerable and emotionally overloaded to do so.

After that memorable night they became one. Everyone at school knew them as best friends but after that day they knew them as girlfriends, and if not they could clearly tell from the loving looks and caresses the two gave one another. It was especially obvious when Santana had proudly walked hand in hand with the blonde down the hall and kissed her in front of half the student body and the other half in the cafeteria.

They soon were the 'it' couple of their school. They always held hands, kissed, and cuddled whether in the hall, at home, or in public. Everybody thought they were perfect together and so did Santana.

But all that was taken away when Quinn drunkenly slept with Puck, and nine months later bore his child.

Quinn didn't expect to sleep with Noah Puckerman that night. All she wanted to do was drink, have a little fun. She had gone to his party wanting to clear up her head after she gotten into a fight with her Latina girlfriend, but got way much more than she bargained for.

She started off with a wine cooler not wanting to get wasted, but that wasn't enough to quell her heartache. It always hurt her whenever she and Santana got into a fight so she needed more…much more.

Countless drinks later she was drunk and Santana Lopez was the farthest thing from her mind. She was having a good time dancing and talking, and a little flirting. She saw it as harmless, but Puck didn't think so.

He flirted back and ten minutes later they were up in his room kissing like horny teenagers, and Quinn responded just as eagerly. After some stumbling and drunken words they were both naked drunkenly having sex.

Quinn didn't even realize what she was doing till she woke up hangover and naked next to an equally naked Noah Puckerman. She did they first thing that came to mine…she threw up, and then she bolted. She gathered her clothes and left not even wanting to guess what had happened the previous night, although she was pretty sure anyone could figure out what happened between the two.

She swore to herself to never drink again and though she knew it was wrong she didn't tell Santana of her infidelity. She didn't want to break the Latinas heart or hers, and if she was honest she didn't want to face the fact that she had sex with Noah Puckerman.

So she ignored it. She ignored the Jewish boys longing looks whenever she passed him in the halls. She ignored his excessive calling and even blocked his number from her phone and un-un-friended him on Facebook. She ignored anything and everything that reminded her of Noah Puckerman and focused all her attention on Santana.

Of course Santana didn't know about anything that happened that night. She just saw their relationship getting better especially with the extra attention Quinn was giving her and was to be busy enjoying it instead of questioning why the blonde was so attentive.

Quinn also sat back and enjoyed their relationship. Even secretly recommitting herself to the Latina physically, mentally, emotionally, and definitely sexually, and became the best girlfriend that anyone can have.

She soon forgot about her tiny lapse of judgment on that drunken night. But after she missed her period all those memories, secrets, and thoughts that rested in the back of her head came crashing to the front.

She tried denying it, but after two months of her cycle gone she could no longer do so. She did what many girls in her situation did…she went to the farthest drug store in her area not wanting for anybody to recognize her and stocked up on every single pregnancy test she could find.

Liters of water and ten test later she found out she was pregnant. She thought at least one of the tests would come up negative, but not a single one did. They all sat on her bathroom counter staring her down with the truth. She, Quinn Fabray was pregnant. She the girl with a girlfriend for almost three years was pregnant!

She tried lying and hiding her secret, but there was only some many times she could wake up puking her guts out before people started asking questions, before her parents started asking questions, but most of all before Santana could start asking her questions.

So she told the truth, but not the whole truth. She told her parents that she was pregnant and their first reaction was the last she ever saw or heard of them. They kicked her out of the house and told her not to come back anymore unless she got an abortion. And after she showed up on her girlfriend's porch with two suitcases in tears she had no choice but to tell her, and thus the Latinas family.

She was surprised to find the Lopez's so accepting and even more surprised of them to welcome her with open arms. But what surprised her most was the glee she saw on Santana's face when she told her about being pregnant.

The Latina had always dreamed of Quinn being the mother of her children, and even though she dreamt that they would be older before they had kids she was quick to embrace the idea of the blonde being pregnant.

Two months passed by and everything was going great for the blonde. She had embraced her pregnancy and soon forgot about the chance that Puck could be the father of her son or daughter. But like they said all good things must come to an end.

When people started noticing weight gain the first thing they pointed out was her stomach, and it wasn't hard for them to figure out she was pregnant. Everyone knew of Santana's extra appendage because though Quinn was her first the blonde wasn't her only girlfriend.

Everyone was excited for the two, and some were envious, but other than that it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Until one of Quinn's fellow cheerleaders began to tell everyone and anyone about seeing Quinn and Puck disappear upstairs that night.

Soon rumors were flying around and questions were brought up if Puck was the father instead of Santana. Luckily Santana was sick that day and stayed home so she was immune to such rumors that was until later that night.

Quinn had gone throughout the whole day ignoring the whispers and looks, and even went as far as to skip the rest of the school day. She had spent time with her wonderful, but sick girlfriend nursing her back to health living in a happy bubble that wasn't effective with the words.

But that bubble popped when Puck busted through the front door demanding to know if Quinn was pregnant with his child. It was a surprise to see the Jew standing in her girlfriend's home talking about the worst night of her life.

Santana and her parents sat stunned at the boy's words and with one glance to the blonde they knew the truth of them. Quinn had cheated on Santana and was probably pregnant with Pucks child.

Santana didn't know what to do or say. It took her a couple of minutes to even be able to comprehend what were going on around her. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart breaking.

She begged Quinn to tell her it wasn't true. To tell her she didn't have sex with Puck, and that she didn't cheat on her and wasn't pregnant with his child, but the blonde wouldn't deny it. She wouldn't even meet her eye.

She didn't know how this could happen. She had done nothing wrong and had never treated the blonde wrong. She thought she was in love, she thought she was loved, but all that was taken away.

With a loud wail she punched Puck in the face and didn't stop their. She continued to beat the boy up until her father had to pull her off the bloody and soon to be much bruised asshole.

She couldn't believe this. Quinn cheated on her. Quinn cheated on her with Puck. Quinn cheated on her with Puck and then got PREGNANT!

"How could you do this to me?" She yelled. Quinn sat there crying seeing the hurt in the Latinas eyes. She may have been acting calm, but the blonde knew that it was just an act.

"I hate you" Santana growled shocking the blonde and her own parents. Before anything else could be said or done the Latina grabbed her keys and walked out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Maria watched the poor blonde who she had known ever since she was a little girl and her daughter befriended Quinn on the playground. She could see the pain the blonde was clearly feeling, and though she herself was angry for the girl's actions she put that aside knowing the pain the blonde was going through.

With some of those Latina genes she ordered her husband to help the still groaning boy laid out on their hardwood floors, but she couldn't help but to feel a little pride for what her daughter did.

Once her husband began to treat the boy she gathered Quinn in her arms letting her use her shoulder to cry on. Some parents wouldn't even let the girl come five feet between them after this, but she was never able to hold a grudge especially at the blonde girl she had practically raised.

She had grown to see and love Quinn as another daughter, and was ecstatic to hear about the blonde dating her daughter. She knew how close the two were growing up and to see them fall in love was amazing to her. But holding the blonde in her arms after this was heartbreaking, and though she was upset she couldn't hate the girl for she knew how much Quinn loved Santana and guessed that whatever happened to the blonde that night had to be serious for her to cheat on the love of her life.

After letting Quinn cry herself to sleep she set the girl up on the couch not wanting to cause anymore stress to her or the baby after tonight.

She was glad to hear her husband kick Noah Puckerman out of their house. Seeing as the boy grew up with her daughter she knew how much of an ass he was even as a little boy, and this was not doing anything to help him in her eyes.

After waiting up for an hour she called Santana and threatened to kill her unless she brought her ass home. Ten minutes later her inebriated daughter came stumbling through the door tears pouring down her cheeks as she ranted about her 'whore' of an ex-girlfriend.

Carlos was quick to calm his daughter down and carry her up to her room. She made sure that Quinn was still asleep before joining her husband. It was heartbreaking to see her strong and very often stubborn daughter so heartbroken and hurt.

She did the only thing mother could do. They did the only thing parents could do. They merely held their daughter and promised her everything would be fine…even if they themselves didn't believe it.

After that night Santana officially broke up with Quinn, throwing all the girls stuff out of her room. She knew her parents were to nice and giving to kick the blonde out of the house, but she couldn't even look at the girl let alone share a room with her.

She did everything she could to separate herself from the blonde. From refusing to talk to her, not being in the same room with her (unless at school), she even refused to look at her, but the thing she did that hurt Quinn the most was sleep with all the other girls who had been throwing themselves at the Latina even before they were together.

The mother to be was upset to see girls wrapped around her exes neck or listen to the girls moans whenever the Latina invited them over after school knowing her parents would be out the house, and though she tried to be out the house as much as she could whenever this happened. It still hurt to know who and what Santana did.

Plus the added stress of being pregnant, Pucks clingy and unwanted affection, and not to mention her being the social pariah once everyone found out she really did cheat on Santana and the baby was possibly Pucks made her life a living hell.

She had not only lost her girlfriend but her best friend.

She didn't realize how much of an impact the Latina held in her life until the girl refused to acknowledge her existence. Santana was the girl she could come to talk to about anything, and anyone, and now that she was pregnant she needed the girl more than ever before.

Months passed and things were still the way they were. Santana was ignoring her, Carlos was avoiding her, and though Maria was supportive she could clearly see the disappointed in the woman's warm eyes whenever they talked.

But if that couldn't get any more worse Noah 'Puck' Puckerman had moved in with them. Apparently his parents didn't appreciate his sleazy ways and knocking up the Fabray's daughter was the last straw. They kicked him out and told him not to come back.

They were all surprised when he showed up at the Lopez house, and Quinn, Santana, and Carlos were even more surprised when Maria welcomed the boy in and said he could stay here.

After a screaming match with Santana and Carlos and even some added words from Quinn they had accepted the boy into the home (although they had no choice), but Carlos was the first person to threaten him to stay away from his daughter, Maria the second, and surprisingly Quinn the third.

So after all that Quinn wasn't surprise when Santana continued to ignore her, but Puck got the worst of her ire. He had been on the receiving in on many punches and kicks that left him bruised, bloody, and crying on some occasions.

But Puck never said anything. He admitted he deserved it on many levels. He was one of Santana's close friends before she started dating Quinn and was even one of the people to encouraged girl to ask the blonde out, but when he did that he didn't realize his own affection for the girl.

He had grown to like Quinn, and secretly fall in love with her. So when he was presented with the chance to show is affection he took it. He selfishly took it. He had slept with Quinn knowing the girls drunken state. Though he himself wasn't exactly sober himself he wasn't nearly as drunk as Quinn, and could handle his alcohol better than anyone he knew. So he knew what he was doing and that's why he deserved everything the Latina dished out.

So yes he deserved everything the Latina hit him with and probably even more if he really stopped to think about it. So they both endured the Latinas treatment, and even welcomed the girl's snide insults, because that at least meant that she was talking to them.

So Puck and Quinn got used to being the social outcast at home and at school (the only one willing to talk to them was Maria). They got used to the glares, sneers, and anything else people threw at them. They had no choice but too.

That was until Quinn went into labor. Both of them were scared of what this meant, but they made it trough without many complications and Bethany Noelle Fabray was born.

Beth was a welcome addition to Quinn and Puck life and of course Marias, but as well Carlos. The man had fallen in love with the little brown eyed girl and vice versa. After Beth's birth life did a complete turn around. Quinn soon gained the family she had always been dreaming for, but there was one thing missing…Santana.

Even with Beth in the picture the Latina still refuse to talk to her let alone be around her. Quinn had tried everything from begging, pleading, apologizing, and anything she could think of, but nothing helped. Santana was adamant to keep up on her charade of ignoring her ex (no matter how many times she was yelled at by her parents for doing so).

It wasn't until Beth was three months old did Santana talk to her.

It all started when Beth had come down with a fever. It was one of the scariest times for the first time parents, and one of the scariest of their lives. Quinn had done everything to help her little girl, but the fever refused to break and she was soon in fear of her daughter's life.

Like many new parents she had a tendency to overact. So she was trying to stay calm, but when her daughter stopped breathing she broke in hysterics. Lucky Maria was there and able to call for an ambulance for the little girl, but that didn't stop the worried mother.

Puck and Maria did everything they could to calm Quinn down while Carlos worked on his granddaughter, but nothing helped. Quinn was inconsolable and was starting to make her sick and even though the hospital was threatening to sedate her she couldn't stop. It wasn't until she felt familiar and deeply missed arms wrap around her that she calmed down.

Santana had seen the girl crying her eyes out, and couldn't help but feel sorrow for her ex lover. She and Quinn had known each other for practically their whole lives and even though it hurt to learn about her infidelity it hurt more to see the blonde in such pain.

So she did the only thing she could possibly do at the time. She wrapped her arms around her ex and whispered anything she could that would calm her best friend.

Maria was proud of her daughter and Puck was happy to see the two of them at least near each other even though he was still on the girl's shit list. Everything seemed right once Santana was hugging Quinn, and things got even better when Carlos told them that Beth was okay.

So from that night on things changed. Santana and Quinn had slowly worked on their relationship, and thought it took a whole year they had worked back to the best friend status, and the Latina was no longer beating up Puck (well she was, but only because it was fun).

Everything was going well, and Santana was glad to have her best friend back and to be named Beth's goddaughter. She was happy about her life.

But that night when she found out about Quinn sleeping with Puck she had promised herself to never fall back in love with the blonde again, and she meant it.

She did love the fact that she was Quinn's best friends, but she wasn't going to be any thing more. That's why she was surprised to hear her name from the blonde's lips as the girl climaxed. She wasn't dumb, she knew of the blonde's affections, but she never thought it was something this serious.

She would have never thought Quinn still harbored feelings for her or got herself off to her name. She had thought that the blonde understood were their relationship was at. She didn't want to be with Quinn, but she didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. So she quickly made up her mind to just forget what just happened and act like she did normally.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting her?" Puck asked seeing the Latina walk back in the dining room by her. They had been waiting for a good ten minutes for Quinn, and then another five for Santana and he was starving.

"Watch it" Carlos said glaring at the boy quickly shutting him up. No matter how many years went by he still saw Puck as the boy who broke not only his daughter's heart, but Quinn's as well with his selfish ways.

"Yes sir" Puck mumbled lowering his head. He knew his place when it came to Carlos, and no matter what Maria said to him he knew that when it came down to it they only put up with him because of Beth, and though it hurt he realized a long time ago that he should be thankful for even having a place in Beth's life.

Santana smiled at her dad protective way he had for her and her mom and now Beth and Quinn. She could understand why her father was hard on Puck because she as well was hard on him on some days.

What Puck didn't understand was that his actions did not only affect Quinn or her. Her parents saw Quinn as another daughter, and for those three months they were excited that the blonde was going to give birth to their granddaughter, and she knew personally how much that hurt when the truth came out.

Puck had cause irrevocable damage to the Lopez's and Quinn had as well, but at least the blonde had some type of excuse due to the fact she was drunk at the time, but Santana knew that Puck could hold his liquor, and that just made it harder for her to ever forgive him even after all these years.

But what hurt her most was finding out that Beth wasn't hers. When news broke out about Puck and Quinn sleeping together and the possibility that it was Pucks she still held hope that the baby was hers. She and Quinn had sex a few days after the party, and maybe there was a chance that the baby was hers.

So after baby Beth was born they did a DNA test, and she would never forget the look on her fathers face when he told her that she wasn't the father.

It was heartbreaking to hear that not only did the girl who you thought was the love of your life cheated on you, but she also bore someone's else's child. There was no longer a possibility of her being the father, there was no longer a chance that she and Quinn could be together, there was no longer a chance that Beth was hers or ever will be hers, and that hurt more than anything.

"About damn time!" Puck exclaimed as Quinn walked in the room and sat down next to a giggling Beth. Santana took note of her change of clothes. But there was not much she could say because she had to change her clothes as well due to Quinn's impromptu hand job,

"Boy" Carlos chastised his glare intensifying quickly shutting up the father. Santana smirked knowing the power that glare had because she herself had been on the other end of it and it was not a happy place to be.

"Sorry sir" Puck mumbled once again lowering his head. Santana wondered how a boy could act so badass, but would cower at one look. Though she knew the power of her father's looks and even her moms she had never backed down so easily.

"Calm down honey" Maria smiled. Carlos looked at his wife and they could all quickly see him become his usual relax and calm self. The power of love was strong than any power out there, and the Lopez's knew that from experience.

"Lets eat" Santana said happily watching her parents share affectionate looks. She wanted what they had one day. She wanted to not only feel loved, but to give it in return, and though she thought that's what Quinn and she had. She came to realize a long time ago that their little teen love story didn't come close to what her parents shared.

And maybe that's why she didn't want to get back together with Quinn. It was not just because of the heartbreak she experienced at the blondes infidelity, but at the reality check she had once she found out.

Sure she and Quinn were the perfect couple in high school, but they were a little to perfect. Santana always had to work to prove her love to Quinn and vice versa. It started to feel like a job just to kiss her or say I love you to her, and that didn't love well to her it wasn't.

Sure love took time and work, but it also came easily. She was straining herself to love Quinn, and she didn't want to do that again. She didn't deserve it, and neither did the blonde.

**AN: So the results are in and the decision was made for Brittany and Santana in teacher/student and decided it to make it student Santana and teacher Brittany.**

**I'm already working on this chapter and hope that I can put up by next week or the end of the week. **

**I sort of got caught up watching an irresistible couple Bo/Lauren or Doccubus from Lost Girl!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Berry Gifts

AN: I just want to thank all you guys for the tremendous amount of reviews, favorites, story alerts, favorites authors, and everything in between. You guys are just fantastic and I love everyone on you.

This is my first story I ever written and had the courage to put on fanfiction and I was really surprised from the large amount of people who liked this story, but a good surprise.

So thank you all! You guys have inspired me to write more and more and I really hope I can continue with all my stories especially since I have idea after idea popping in my head.

Sorry for the long Authors Note.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Santana sighed as she lay restlessly in bed. She was supposed to be on set in two hours and she barely got any sleep. She had been thinking about the whole Quinn thing for the past week.

She just didn't understand how the blonde could still have feelings for her after all this time. She had listened to Quinn go on and on about this girl and that girl without ever mentioning her. The blonde didn't even appear to like her let alone still be in love with her.

Ever since that dinner all she could hear were those three little words that held so much meaning. Those words that were screamed out along with her name as the blonde brought her to climax.

She didn't know how to approach the blonde or even if she should. She thought she would be able to ignore the whole thing and act like nothing happened, but that didn't seem right since she hadn't been able to get a decent night's sleep for the past week.

All week she had been debating whether she should continue to ignore the fact that her best friend and ex-girlfriend was somehow still in love with her or confront her about it, but she didn't want to hurt Quinn's feelings.

Quinn had been a constant in her life ever since she could remember, and though they had been through their rough patches, the blonde had always been there for her and vice versa. Quinn was the only person in the world she could trust to have her back other than her parents.

The two had been through everything together. No matter what happened in the past she didn't want to hurt her, especially since she knew how painful it was when it came to the love of your life hurting you.

"San?" Quinn whispered peeking inside the brunette's room. She walked in and saw that the Latina was wide awake and staring back at her.

"Hey" Santana whispered, propping herself up.

"Just wanted to get you up" Quinn smiled. She loved seeing the Latina when she'd just woken up; the woman always had a bewildered expression upon first waking up, almost like she didn't understand the concept of morning or didn't want to.

"Alright" Santana replied as she rolled out of bed. She stretched her limbs, sighing when she noticed the blondes eyes travel over her body. She was starting to think that maybe the blonde had always felt this way and she had just been too blind to notice.

"Okay" Quinn nodded, meeting the Latinas eye. "I'm going to go get ready too," she said pointing to her own pajama clothed body. "Hurry up San," she added over her shoulder as she walked out of the other girl's room.

Santana quickly decided to put the Quinn issue in the back of her mind for now and focus on work instead. She had her second scene with Brittany today, and needed to focus on that first. Besides, she couldn't wait to see the blonde.

She had been in contact with the beautiful woman several times over the past week, but both of them had been too busy to ever meet up, but that didn't stop them from sending each other flirty texts and talking on the phone for hours on end. Santana was really starting to get to know the girl behind the camera, and enjoying every second of it.

Santana quickly jumped in the shower, not wanting to be late. Even though they were doing their second shoot, she was still feeling the excitement from the first day. Not only did she get to meet the infamous Brittany Pierce, but she was getting to know the infamous Brittany Pierce off set also.

This movie was going to change everything for her; if everything went like it was supposed to, she would be a star in no time.

She would no longer have to do low budget films or have to worry about whether the girl she was with was healthy and disease-free. It was a known fact that z-list producers and directors didn't care who the girl was or what they were carrying as long as they could spread there legs and moan.

Luckily, she had a great manager and agent that never put her in those roles, but she had heard of it happening to others who were just starting out in the business. It was sad to hear, especially when some were actually talented and had the potential to be successful, but when you had a shitty manager or agent who only cared about the check, and then you were bound to run into problems.

And, of course, there were the ones who just begged to catch something and didn't give a damn if they gave it to someone else. It was a well known fact that most girls didn't last long in this industry due to because of their overuse.

Santana knew this from first hand experience. A lot of girls in the industry would only last weeks, maybe six months at best. Since you got paid based on the number of films you did, a lot of them would do two to five films a week maybe even more, only to be useless by the end of the month.

Though that was a familiar trend when it came to rookies, it wasn't rare to find a star that was signed to a company. They would do as many films as they wanted; whether it was one or ten, they got paid the same. Most of those stars were well-known and were veterans in the industry; much like a certain blonde she was getting to know very well.

Brittany was signed to Rachel's production company. That's why she was still in this business after almost five years. The blonde would only star in two to four films a year and made damn good money off those due to her contract with Berry Productions.

Santana wanted her career to be like the blonde's, and wanted to sign with Rachel's company as well. It would not only guarantee her a paycheck, but it was also guaranteeing her safety when it came to the whole sex department. She was actually hoping that if she did a good job with this film, Rachel might actually want to sign her.

Berry Productions was not only famous for the artsy yet erotic movies they produced, but also for the way the treated their actors and actresses. To Santana's knowledge, BP had three stars signed to their label, including Brittany, and those stars started as rookies, but were now the most sought after people in the industry.

Everyone knew that if you were lucky enough to get signed to BP that you would not only come out if much richer, but more popular as well.

So Santana knew that she had to put every thing she had into this film to make sure she got a deal with Rachel and her company. She was still nervous, but if everything went as well as it did the first shoot, then the contract was only a couple scenes away.

"San we have to leave in ten minutes!" The Latina heard Quinn yell through the bathroom door. She knew she didn't have to do much to her hair because there was a hair and makeup artist on set of the makeup and hair artist that would be on set, but she still wanted to look good.

She had curled the ends of her hair, not wanting to do too much, and added some light make up. She had known girls that would get all glamorous for a shoot only for the make up team to redo it.

Heavy makeup wasn't very common. The actors didn't usually wear heavy makeup due to the sweat that was bound to form when they were shooting, and no one appreciated liquid concealer on the sheets or on your partner.

Santana hurriedly made her way to the closest, pulling out some loose jeans and a black button-up. She slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the room.

"Hey you ready to go?" Quinn asked putting on her blazer. As the manager of an up and coming porn star, she took her job very seriously. She would dress professionally whether going to the set or to a meeting. Anything that involved Santana's career required her to wear a power-suit.

"Yep, let's go" Santana nodded kissing Beth as the girl battled with a piece of fruit. "Bye beautiful" she smiled running her hair through the girls messy hair.

"Do I get a hug?" Puck asked shoving a pancake in his mouth.

"Suck it, Puck" Santana said walking out the door. Thinking about the past had brought up some issues she had with the man. Sure she had forgiven him for sleeping with Quinn, but she hadn't forgiven him for betraying their friendship.

"Oh c'mon Lopez, don't be like that!" Puck called out with a small grin.

"Watch it." Quinn warned him, kissing her little girl who was now focusing all her attention on trying to get the fruit on her fork. It probably would have helped if they gave her a sharper fork instead of the thick plastic novelty kind.

"What?" Puck questioned not understanding the blondes warning. He might not have but the blonde did. She knew that even though Santana had forgiven them for cheating she still had issues with them betraying her trust.

"Just don't kill my daughter" Quinn said rolling her eyes at the clueless man. Puck was lucky that they had a daughter together because if they didn't he would have been kicked out on his clueless ass years ago.

"I got her" Puck assured heeding the same warning the blonde gave him every time she left the two of them alone. He was a great parent and would never put his daughter in any kind of danger.

"You better" Quinn said, grabbing her briefcase and walking towards the door, smiling when she heard her little girl's cheer of triumph from finally capturing the fruit. She walked out the door and headed down the hall, where Santana was waiting for her.

"Bout time" the Latina smirked watching the blonde strut in her black pencil skirt, matching black blazer and light blue button-up.

"Sorry- had to deal with the man-child" Quinn said both of them giggling at the secret nickname they had given her baby daddy. After all it was hard not to call him a child especially when they caught him arguing with a kid at the park about whose turn it was on the swings. Beth couldn't even walk at the time let alone be able to play on a swing set.

"Another day in the life of a Quinn Fabray" Santana smiled as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Oh joy." Quinn added subtly eyening the Latina's firm ass.

* * *

><p>"Alright everything seems to be in place" Rachel said, inspecting the newly designed set. They had done away with the bedroom scene which was already being edited for the film.<p>

This scene involved the cliché student and teacher roles, but she was hoping that they would able to spice it up so that it wouldn't be like the usual films that had been put out. Luckily she had the two best people to fill these roles and take her film to the next level.

She had spent her whole week in the editing room with Kurt going over the film, and later masturbating to a copy she secretly made. The two women had so much chemistry that it poured off the screen and engulfed anybody in a five mile radius.

Watching Brittany and Santana go at it was the hottest thing she'd ever had the honor of directing, or even watching, and she couldn't wait to release the movie. Not only was it going to shock the world, but it was also going certify that Rachel Berry was the best there was and probably ever would be in the industry.

In high school, she had never pictured herself as a director especially directing adult films. She had always dreamed of being on Broadway and singing on the stage, but like most teens those dreams quickly faded once reality hit her.

She tried the whole Broadway thing, but the glitz glam wasn't anything like she had imagined it to be. On most days it was boring and often uninspiring, and she quickly got tired of the divas that inhabited the industry, even though she herself had her notable diva moments... or tantrums, depending on who you asked.

She stopped auditioning, and even threw away most of her musical soundtracks and started working as a waitress for a living. She didn't see her first porn film until Jesse St. James, her boyfriend at the time, managed to talk her into it. It wasn't until she agreed to watch a porno with her boyfriend at the time, did she see her first porn film.

That night she pointed out and commented on everything that was wrong with the film, and some of the good points, and how it could be so much better with the right direction. After doing some quick research she saw a lot of the films were just sex and nothing else. Some of them involved a pizza box or two, but they all started and ended the same way.

So, with renewed determination, she applied for film school and studied everything she could while interning on numerous porn sets that were up in New York. She had often tried to direct the movie herself leading to a lot of trips to get coffee only to later find out that the director took her advice as well as the credit.

So after a couple of years of studying and working under pretentious assholes who thought that it was sexy for some oversized man to slam himself into some small looking girl she became her own boss.

She called up her closest and only, friend in high school and asked her if she wanted to star in an adult film. She wasn't surprised when Brittany said yes because in high school she had a reputation as being easy, and out of all people she knew the blonde was the best person for the job.

Of course, she had to do a little begging and also pay the girl, but it was worth it. After months of finding the right cast, writing the right script, and editing it the best way possible on a small budget. She Rachel Berry became a director in the adult entertainment industry.

Of course her first movie wasn't that big of a success, but it did pretty well. A lot of the adult local community praised her for the artistic way she went about things instead of the usual 'stick it up there and moan' attitude.

She took her viewers on a journey of sex, love, and lust, and soon became the most popular name in the New York adult film world. Not only was she getting paid more and more each day, but she was also inspired.

Each movie she did, she would set out a different goal for herself; critiquing every movie she did or was an involved in, wanting the next one to be better than the last. She studied the greats and watched countless films, and soon she could tell who the actor was just by looking at his or her genitals.

She was that damn good. It was only a matter of time until others recognized it.

Her first offer was with, Sexy Knights, a small production company in Las Vegas for a low-budget film. Even though they offered her less money than she had been used to making in New York, she eagerly accepted the offer. After all, it was a great way to get her name out there.

That would also be Brittany's first film outside of The Big Apple. The blonde had gained recognition from the few movies she did with Rachel, and happily agreed to star in the film.

That was the start of a beautiful and lucrative career for both of them.

That small film received tons of praise, and won her five awards. Further proof that Rachel was going to be a superstar. She had always wanted to be one on Broadway. Soon, she was working on big budget films with prestigious and well-known actors, along with her best friend Brittany.

It was actually on a big budget film that she met and befriended Kurt, the feminine brunette haired boy with a flair for not only fashion, but sex. She was a creative artist, and knew Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual; Transgender films were just as valuable as hetero ones. LGBT films tended to be more artistic, and focused more on chemistry and plot than most films involving a male and female lead. LGBT films were a lot more about chemistry and plot and she wanted to extend that concept to the adult world.

So she wrote a hell of a good script involving two men as two desperate lovers on the run from the society that disowned them. She didn't expect for Blaine Anderson an upcoming star to walk through the door along with renowned producer Kurt Hummel. After seeing the boy act she immediately hired him and persuaded the producer to work on this film.

About a year later she noticed the way production companies often mistreated actors and actresses. She was also growing tired of the run-around shit most of them gave her. So, she did the next best thing; she opened up Berry Productions with Kurt, and Brittany as her first actress to be signed on.

The production company was her best idea to date. Not only did she get to make the decisions about what she wanted to film, who she wanted to film, and everything else, but she also made a lot of money doing it.

Her production company didn't do adult films exclusively. They mostly worked on indie films, focusing more on ones that involved LGBT characters and plots. They also did some music videos, and even had a hand in producing music for the local gay clubs/bars in their area and across the country.

Soon, she applied her savvy mind for films to the world of business and marketing. She started a sex toy line called Berry Gifts for a limited time to increase demand for them. The toys did so well that the line was soon sold all over the world in almost every adult store in the country.

Seeing as she was never one to just sell something without first ensuring good quality, she made it her mission to test drive every toy before it hit the shelves. The ones she liked were mass-produced, while the ones she disliked were discarded, and the ones she absolutely loved were only available for a limited time in select stores.

She believed that sex was nothing without the right setting, so Berry Gifts expanded to Berry Smells. She and a team of experts came out with a line of oils, lubes, candles, lotions, perfumes and colognes. They sold just as well as the toys; selling out in weeks.

Always having an eye for potential, she expanded her line once again. Berry Reads was soon created with a team of sophisticated and erotic authors who wrote a variety of books, novels, instruction books, and Kama sutra. She even came out with a monthly magazine, respectfully named "Berries". It featured a Berry-mate of the year; of which Brittany was a ten time reigning champion.

She was a quick success, but being the determined woman she was, she didn't stop at that. She made a line called "Berry Sex", which included anything you would ever need for any type of kink; from accessories, outfits, props and accessories to lingerie.

The "Berry Sex" line was introduced along with a partnering one called "Berry Extra". It featured board games, video games, batteries, furniture, and supplements that you or your partner could take when it came to 'getting it Berry'.

Of course this was just as successful as her other lines and it didn't take long for her to become extremely rich off the sales. Brittany, who also had a hand in the businesses and was the spokesperson for most of them, also made quite a profit. It was plain and simple to her. People loved sex. People loved hot sex involving handcuffs, dildos, strap-ons, etc. So it was her pleasure to provide people with all the necessary things they need to have hot sex.

She was just being a good human being. Repopulating the earth one toy at the time.

"Hey Rach" Kurt said walking up to the brunette. He had tirelessly worked all week editing, and though the two girls had done one of the best scenes he had ever seen, he still had to edit a lot of it. Brittany and Santana had done perfect job acting, but he had quickly learned that nothing was 'perfect' when you were working with Rachel Berry.

The girl was determined to have a say in every single thing that dealt with her company's films or products. Whether editing, producing, designing, or marketing, Rachel always had a hand in it.

Hell she had to be the only director he ever met that wrote her own films instead of just going with some overused plot or cliché that had been done thousands of times with different actors.

"Hey Kurt," the brunette said not even bothering to look up from the script. Some would take that as rude, but he knew that once the brunette was focused on something it was hard to get the girl to even breathe on you let alone look at you.

"You know you can't talk to her when she's in her director mode," Brittany said walking up to the two and taking a seat next the studious brunette.

She had a habit of showing up to set early, leaving time for her to just sit down and relax. She liked having some time to relax before getting fucked for the rest of the day. Besides she loved spending some extra time with her best friends.

"Sorry." Rachel shrugged, still not looking up from the script she was highlighting.

"That's alright." Kurt shrugged, taking his seat next the blonde. "As long as you keep paying the bills then you can ignore us whenever you want," he added with a large smile.

"Well I'm glad I can be of service," Rachel said flipping to the next page.

"You welcome," Brittany and Kurt replied with cheeky grins. They, of course, hung out with Rachel because she was a friend and not just a boss, but the large sums of money they were raking in helped.

"Ms. Berry, Ms. Lopez has arrived," an attractive young male assistant informed them.

"Alright" Rachel nodded. "Get her in the dressing room and ready for the scene" she said ignoring the man as she flipped though a scene.

"Don't you just love the whipping boys?" Kurt smiled watching the young man hurriedly walk away to fill the brunettes request.

"Stop that!" Brittany said getting out of her seat. She had secretly been in contact with Santana all week, and couldn't wait to see her. "I'm going to make sure make-up doesn't need me for anything" she added with a small wave before heading to the trailers were she knew Santana would be.

"Mm hm..." Kurt said waving the girl off. "Hey! Do you know why the hell I was given a voucher for a four hundred dollar water bill?" he asked the remaining girl only to get a shrug in response.

"Alright Ms. Lopez, take a look" Kitty Smith, the costume designer said, turning the Latina around so she was facing the mirror. He had taken the usual cliché student and teacher scenario to another level.

Santana smiled upon seeing herself. She was wearing tight black slacks, a black button up that had four of its top buttons open, along with a black cashmere blazer to match. The emblem on the jacket had a cleverly stitched ruby red crest with 'RB' in the middle.

"Damn I look good!" Santana whistled, turning around to get a better look at her. "Thank you Kitty" she smiled shaking the eccentric male's hand. Though he had a certain flare for dramatics, the boy sure knew how to make someone look good.

"Wait till you see your partner" Kitty said, wiggling his eyebrows as he walked over to the vanity. He and his team had fixed the girls raven hair into a high ponytail wanting to frame her face. All of the male leads had short cropped hair so they weren't able to do too much wanting to make sure the camera caught her face.

"I thought I was supposed to be a nerdy student?" Santana questioned, stepping off the step ladder.

"Yeah, but no one said you can't be sexy as well" Kitty shrugged. "Besides you are still going to be nerdy" he added holding out a pair of black framed glasses.

"Sly dog." Santana smirked putting on the glasses, adding the final touch to her costume.

"Yes he his" Brittany said standing in the door way. "Wow" she gasped once she got to fully check out the raven-haired girl. She looked so hot in the black outfit, and the red lace bra peeking through the silk button up just accentuated the natural beauty that god blessed her with.

"You like?" Santana asked never taking her eye off the blonde, loving the dark look she was getting from her. It was the same look she had gotten in the shower not but a week ago, and one she was sure that she was going to get today as well and hopefully very much in the future.

"I love" Brittany nodded, her voice a pitch lower, obviously not able to hide her arousal.

"Alright guys I think were done here!" Kitty exclaimed with a small squeal. "Both of you look fabulous!" he added picking up his make up bag. "Now make sure you make Kitty proud!" He smirked before walking out the trailer, boasting about how great he was.

"How are you doing?" Santana addressed Brittany once everybody was gone.

"Fine" Brittany said, staring at the girl, not knowing if she should hug her, kiss her, fuck her, or all of the above. The wanton look on the Latina's face mirrored her own. "Fuck it" she hissed, quickly walking up to the Latina and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Bout time" Santana moaned, returning the kiss just as eagerly. She didn't know what to make of her attraction, lust, or passion she felt towards the blonde, but she knew she loved it. The girl drove her crazy just by standing there, and if Kitty hadn't left he would have definitely sensed the heat pouring off of them.

"I missed you" Brittany whispered seductively, pulling away from those gorgeous full lips once the need for air became too great. She didn't want to be the idiot that died from kissing, but she was starting to welcome that idea especially when it came to the Latina's wonderful lips.

"Yeah" Santana smiled wrapping her arms around the small girl's waist. God the girl was driving her, and her body, crazy.

"I can't wait till you're inside me" Brittany confessed wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck. Even though she was slightly taller, it just seemed to fit that she would be the one being held by Santana.

"I can't wait to be inside you" Santana replied kissing the beautiful girl softly.

"You guys ready?" Said a man's voice from outside the room, just as they were getting into it. Both women moaned in frustration from being denied again.

"Yeah!" Santana yelled moving away from the blonde, who she now discovered was basically living Viagra. The girl was hot to the touch and if Santana didn't keep imagining her and Puck sleeping together than Sanny Jr. would be proudly on display.

"Later." Brittany said squeezing the raven haired girls hand before reluctantly letting go. "You coming?" she asked seeing that the Latina wasn't behind her.

"I wish" Santana mumbled trying to calm her body down. "I'll be out in a minute I just need to...calm down" she said, pointing to her crotch were Jr. was making itself known. She had never been this worked up or hard over a girl and though it was a pleasurable surprise it was still somewhat embarrassing.

"Sanny, we're on a porn set." Brittany informed smiling at the girl slightly embarrassed. It was nice to meet someone who wasn't arrogant, or showcased their package to anything or anybody that was around. It was a breath of fresh air.

"What did you just call me?" Santana questioned, staring wide eyed at the girl.

"Sanny?" the blue eyed girl repeated. "What do you not like it?" she asked wondering if she did something wrong.

"Hell no!" Santana grinned. "I love it" she smiled seeing those blue eyes light up once again.

"Good" Brittany nodded. "Now come on" she beckoned over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Give me ten minutes and I will" Santana replied with a cocky grin keeping close eye to the blondes backside. "Alright calm down" the Latina whispered to herself taking a deep breath. She took a few more glad to see her boner slowly deflate breathing a sigh of relief.

Though she did work as a porn star and it was her job to stay hard for money she didn't want to walk around for everyone to see. Some things were meant to be private. Her professional life was separate from her personal boners and all.

The Latina quickly checked herself in the mirror making sure nothing was wrong with her outfit. Seeing that everything was okay she quickly made her way outside the trailer and to the set.

"Ah there's my star!" Rachel exclaimed with a large smile as the Latina walked up to them. The brunette was excited to see what was going to come out of this shoot especially after the one they had last week.

There was so much lust, want, chemistry, and raw passion between the two actresses, and she couldn't wait to see it all come together.

"Hi Rachel," Santana smiled standing next to Brittany as the crew fixed the last of the set and made sure everything was in order. Rachel demanded the best and wouldn't stand for any mistakes, either with her actors or minor things like the chalkboard in the background.

"Hey Santana," Kurt smiled walking up to the Latina and affectionately hugging the girl. He had quickly grown fond of the raven-haired girl and was hoping that they would be able to keep their newfound friendship after the film wrapped.

He had become so sick of the arrogant and ego-maniacal attitudes that a lot of people in this industry had. That's why he was so selective when it came to what films he chose to work on. Even though he was gay, he didn't like to work with assholes and refused to do so.

"Alright we're ready" Rachel informed the cast and crew while signing off on some papers. There was more to being a director than just pointing a camera in a center of the room and pressing record.

"Positions!" Kurt announced loudly, causing everyone to scatter to their stations. Rachel had a reputation as a hard ass when it came to getting what she wanted, and so did he.

As a producer, Kurt didn't take any bullshit from anyone, and wouldn't hesitate to put anybody in their place. He had worked his ass off to be a success and wasn't going to let anyone try to fuck that up for him. People knew that when he told them to do something, it was better to just do so.

The brunette male had a lot of connections in the industry and wasn't afraid to use them when it came to getting his way. That's how mediocre superstar-wannabe Blaine Anderson became the big star he was today. The fact that he was the producer's boyfriend didn't hurt either.

Blaine Anderson was nothing special compared to others in his field, but with the right roles and press he became the next big thing, and that was all thanks to the one and only Kurt Hummel.

"Damn" Santana muttered watching that powder blue robe fall off the blonde slender frame. She had thought that Kitty had done a good job with her costume, but he did a great job with Brittany's.

The blonde was styled in sharp red heels that accentuated her already long and gorgeous legs. She wasn't wearing a cliché skirt, but rather tight, high wasted white slacks that were almost see-through, revealing the red thong she was wearing underneath. Those sheer pants were complimented by a matching petticoat and an off-white button-up shirt. The off-white button-up wasn't buttoned up at all, showing off the blonde's gorgeous breasts, which were being held in by a blood red lace bra. Her golden locks were curled down her back with small curls falling on either side, framing her beautiful face.

"Damn" Santana repeated; her body, more specifically her little friend, eagerly showed their appreciation to the blondes outfit. She was sure that the blonde would be able to make the cliché plaid skirt and pigtail shit work, but this was so much better.

Kitty seemed to be able to give the blonde every aspect needed to feel out this role with this outfit. She didn't look slutty, but sensual and she didn't look like a freak that slept with students on a daily basis. She looked modest with a hint of naughtiness mixed in.

"I know" Brittany smirked walking over to the solid wood desk and taking her seat behind it. She gestured to the black lab table in front of her. The scene was set up like a regular classroom; the only difference was that there was only one desk and a stool.

There was your usual chalkboard, inspirational posters speaking of responsibility, courage, perseverance, etc. Of course Brittany's desk had a name plate with 'Ms. Cummings' engraved on it. There was also a pencil case on the desk with only a few pencils in it and even an apple to the side of it. Rachel wanted the set to resemble a classroom as much as it could while still making it clear that it was a porno.

"Alright Santana, take a seat" Rachel said pointing to the red stool behind the lab table. The Latina quickly followed the woman's directions smirking when she glanced down and saw a health book laying on it. It was opened to the chapter on sex, with a couple of words highlighted.

"Where did you get this?" the raven haired girl laughed holding up the book for the blonde to see causing her to laugh as well.

"Brings back memories" Brittany grinned. Though she spent most of health class sleeping instead of reading or pretending to read the book, she already knew all she needed to know. After all the time she spent playing seven minutes in heaven in middle school or attending the usual party where she could got drunk out of her mind and proceeded to do some thing that no parent would consent too.

"Shut up and get started," Rachel smirked settling in her chair and making sure she got the perfect view of the set. "Lights!" she called out, the bright lights dimmed. "Camera" she added, the red light immediately came on. "Action!" she yelled, pointing to the scene.

"And the wolves come" Kurt whispered as most of the crew quickly gathered around them wanting to get another dose of the two women's passion.

"Don't they always" Quinn scoffed before giving her full attention to the two girls on set, though she was focusing more on the raven-haired girl than the blonde.

"Shut up and watch my stars!" Rachel hissed excitedly eyeing the two stunning girls.

"Why do you like this class so much?" Brittany started off looking at the girl in front of her. When they handed her the script she was surprised to find out she had been cast as the dominant school teacher and not a submissive teacher or student like she had played in the past.

Mainly why she signed up for this film was the different direction it was going in than all the other at there. There weren't that many hermaphrodites in the industry that weren't actually transsexuals and they had never been shown to mainstream audience like this. This was something new and huge if she had her way.

"W-what d-does you m-mean" Santana stuttered her eyes big playing on the whole shy student thing.

"I believe I asked you first" Brittany replied, her voice growing darker. She slowly got out of her chair, making sure to do so sensually and slowly so the camera got a good shot at her ass.

She liked to make work easier for the rest of the cast and crew. Some days, she actually felt sorry for them. Though she loved Rachel with all her heart, she knew how much of a pain in the ass the brunette could be when it came to making everything perfect.

So she made sure that all the camera people really had to do was focus the camera right, make sure they got a clean shot, and call it a day. It kept her best friend free of any lawsuits and it kept the crew employed and unharmed.

"I-I d-don't know" Santana whispered burying her face in the book a light blush covering her cheeks. Thank god for those years she spent manipulating her parents. She had the whole shy doe-eyed little girl act down to a science.

"Oh I think you do" Brittany smirked strutting around her desk, sharp heels resounding on the tile floor. "So I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want a legitimate answer" she added leaning against her hard wood desk.

"Yes, Ms. Cummings" Santana mumbled not looking up from the book that was practically pressed up against her nose. She hadn't been a nerd in her high school, but she had befriended them and known from personal experience how shy they could be and was drawing on that for inspiration.

"I'm also going to need you to speak up!" Brittany hissed her eyes glaring at the raven haired girl. "And its Ma'am" she informed daring the girl to call her anything else.

"Yes Ma'am" Santana corrected, her voice a little bit louder but far from the typical volume you'd expect to hear coming from a confident high school student.

"Good" Brittany nodded with a click of her heels. "Now tell me why you love this class?" she asked hardening her eyes daring the girl to lie to her.

"B-b-because I-its educational" Santana whispered her eyes squeezed tight in 'fear'. That wasn't the exact reason she liked the class, but it wasn't like she could tell her teacher that the main reason she liked the class and paid so much attention to it was because of her.

"I told you not to lie!" Brittany exclaimed her voice tense in frustration. "Fine you want to do it the hard way then so be it" she growled pushing off from the desk. "Get up" she ordered staring down the girl.

"W-what?" Santana asked looking up but not meeting the blonde's eyes.

"I said, get up!" Brittany hissed. "And I wont repeat myself so you'd better listen, and you'd better listen hard" she added her voice threatening enough to get the Latina to stumble out of her chair.

"Sorry" Santana mumbled, standing beside the desk, her head bowed down as her hands fumbled nervously.

"Stop fidgeting!" Brittany growled, trying to hide a satisfied smile when the raven haired girl did so. She loved this role of a dominant persona she was even thinking about trying it in the real world, hopefully with the sexy Latina standing in front of her.

"Sorry Ma'am" Santana whispered her blush now more profound.

"Come here!" Brittany ordered, smirking once the girl did so without any hesitation. "I told you not to lie to me," she hissed, stepping so close to her that she could feel the Latinas sweet breath on her lips. "Why did you lie to me?" she questioned, trailing a finger down the raven-haired girls warm cheek, and smiling when small tint of red appeared.

"I didn't lie..." Santana whispered trying avoiding the woman's hard gaze. Brittany growled hearing those three words fall off the girl's lips. She grabbed the Latinas chin forcing her to look up at her growing more frustrated as the raven haired girl desperately tried to avoid her gaze.

"Look at me," she growled her eyes falling down to icy slits, her voice now threatening enough to finally get the girl to look at her. "Good," she added once she got Santana's full attention. She had never really liked school as a kid, but if school had been anything like this, she would have been the head of the class. "Now tell me why you like this class and if you lie I swear their will be repercussions" she warned tightening her hold on the Latinas tanned chin.

"B-because i-i-I like y-you" the Santana whispered her voice so low that she herself didn't hear what she said.

"God damn it speak up!" Brittany yelled in frustration.

"B-because I l-like you Ms. C-Cummings," Santana repeated this time loud enough for both of them hear although the blonde had to strain to do so.

"Was that so hard?" the blonde asked releasing the girls chin surprised when the girl continued to stare her down instead of bowing her head and trying to avoid her like she had been.

"N-no" Santana replied with a small shake of her head.

"So you like me" Brittany recited, her hand now confidently trailing down the girls toned body wanting to feel every ounce of flesh she possibly could in the short span of time. "Do you like this?" she asked stopping her caresses to focus on her beautiful breast.

"Y-yes" Santana whispered, her eyes wide in shock at what her 'teacher' was doing to her. She moaned softly as both of the blonde's slender fingers teased her right nipple.

"What about this?" the blonde question grabbing the smaller girl's shirt and ripping it open, causing black buttons to fly everywhere. She slowly sank down to her knees and began caressing the Latinas freshly exposed abs.

"Oh god" Santana moaned as the beautiful blonde's tongue traced her toned stomach. "Shit" she hissed as the blonde slipped her tongue into her bellybutton. She didn't have to look down to know she was hard. She was hard five fucking minutes ago before she even sat down to do the scene. The blonde just had this effect on her body that no one else did, or probably ever would or could.

"I heard about your little...predicament" Ms. Cummings smiled seeing her students tented form. Supposedly her character had clearance when it came to student files which included their medical history, but Brittany couldn't give two fucks about what her character had. All she cared was that she was about to taste the one thing she had been dreaming about ever since last week.

"O-oh g-god" Santana moaned as the blonde began to stroke her dick over her pants. The girl's hands were magic, but that wasn't all the magic that rested in the blonde's slender form. She had a mouth of magic, ass of magic, and don't forget her magical pussy that took her to into another dimension whenever she was buried deep inside it.

"Take off your pants." Brittany ordered, slowly getting up, rolling her hips. The blonde was usually only a couple inches taller than the Latina, but she now almost towered over her thanks to the pointy red heels she was wearing oh so well.

"W-what?" She stuttered her mind clouded with lust. It was quickly becoming a challenge to form a coherent though, let alone a sentence as the blonde's slick tongue assaulted her skin.

"Take off your pants" Ms. Cummings growled. "As a matter fact, take off all your clothes" she added, a smirk slowly spreading across her beautiful face showcasing her more-than-naughty thoughts.

"B-b-but" the Latina stuttered, her hands nervously fumbling around.

"But nothing" Ms. Cumming shrugged leaning back against the desk. She had many fantasies involving her student, and she planned on acting out every single one of them. "I said take off your clothes" she hissed her voice tight in frustration. "I won't repeat myself!" she warned.

"Y-yes Ma'am" Santana nodded, her hands shaking feverishly as she slowly began to undress herself. The blush on her cheeks becoming more visible every time a piece of clothing would drop to the floor. She was desperately trying to refrain from smiling as Brittany watched in glee.

"See, was that so hard?" Ms. Cummings asked her eyes lustfully admiring her student's physique. "Damn" she gasped staring at the long, hard pole before her. Looking at it like it definitely didn't belong there, and even if it did, it shouldn't be so big…or thick.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Santana whispered, her hands trying to shield her crotch from the blonde's view. She had to play ashamed when all she really wanted to do was spread the blonde's long legs apart and fuck her till next week…or next month.

"Don't be" Ms. Cummings said unzipping the side of her pants letting the sheer material fall graciously to the floor, her bare cunt now on full display to the grateful pleasure of Santana, and anyone with a sex drive.

"B-b-but I-I'm a f-freak" Santana whispered her eyes downcast on the tile floor trying hard not to lift her head up or sneak a peek at the bare pussy in front of her.

"No your not," Brittany smiled quickly, briefly breaking character. After spending a week up all night talking to Santana she knew the girl was far from ever being a freak, and didn't want to hear it come out of the women's mouth whether it was in a script, or whether it was just the Latina voicing her insecurities.

Santana was no freak in her eyes. She was a stunning woman, and even though she didn't have the body parts that were considered "normal" for her gender, her extra member just made her all the more beautiful in Brittany's eyes and anyone who said differently was just begging to get their asses kicked.

"Y-yes I am" Santana replied the conviction loud enough in her voice for Brittany's soul to hear. Both of them were slightly out of character now, showing their emotions when they should be getting to the sex, but since Rachel wasn't stopping them they continued their half-acting, half-real life scene.

"No your not!" Brittany hissed her eyes hard as steel wanting to make sure the Latina knew how serious she was about this topic. "You'll never be a freak. So stop saying you are" she added making sure the Latina knew that this was the end of the discussion.

"O-okay" Santana nodded tears brimming to her eyes. If she wasn't sure how she felt about the blonde before, she definitely knew now. There was obviously some connection going on between them. Something deep and passionate and it was very obvious, whether on set or backstage.

"You're not a freak" Brittany repeated slowly unbuttoning her own shirt. Sure Rachel let them get off script for a little while, but she was not going to let them change up the whole thing. "But I'm about to show you one" she winked, grinning as she slid onto the table and spread her legs wide.

"B-but y-you're my teacher" Santana recited trying hard to hide her smile as she stepped up to the blonde. She wanted nothing more to just plunge her throbbing member deep inside that gorgeous pussy and take both of them on a ride they would never forget, and then repeat it over and over again until they collapsed from exhaustion, but she knew she had to at least try and stick to the script.

"School is no longer in session" Brittany smiled, placing her hands on the Latina's tan hips and bringing her closer. She slid down a little on the desk to where the raven-haired girl's mushroom-tip was just a few centimeters away from her warm centre. "Now fuck me like the good student you are" she moaned pushing herself onto the woman's beautiful tip.

She was beyond horny, and judging by how hard Santana was, she knew the brunette was just as horny. They would probably need more time then just the scheduled hours to deal with this, which she didn't mind, especially if it meant she would actually be able to take the Latina back to her place where they could spend countless hours alone together, uninterrupted, with no script, no cameras, and no onlookers to distract them.

"O-oh god" Santana groaned as liquid heat surrounded her tip. She wanted to plunge herself inside the gorgeous blonde's wet centre as it surrounded her cock. She wanted to watch as she slipped in and out the blonde's tight cunt. She wanted to hear Brittany's loud moans of pleasure as she fucked her deeper and harder then she ever had before.

But before she could do anything other than enjoy the feel of her tip inside the women's hot tunnel; she and everyone else in the room froze when they heard a loud screaming wail.

"MY BUTTONS!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the long update but I had some health complications that had to be dealt with over the past two weeks and its kind of hard updating while your parents are hovering over you in a hospital bed.<p>

I hoped you guys enjoyed it and review even if you didn't.

I got this really great idea for the next scene after this one in the 'movie' but I wont tell you guys till the next update, but I will give you a hint.

HINT: Brittany gets probed.


	9. Chapter 9: My Buttons

**_Frost47:_ This is mainly a Brittana story, but I might add a little Fabray in it a little later on.**

**_Suckerlove91_: Thank you! I just wanted to leave the chapter on a humorous note as well with a cliff hanger.**

**_Nayalove_: I appreciate the compliments especially the one of me being the best G!P writer. I think as far as smut goes I'm great, but there are some really great stories that deal with angst. I'm more of an entertainer.**

**_allTam_: They will be definitely be spending more time off set really soon. I want them to develop as a couple instead of co-workers. I'm sorry to say that Quinn will be in the middle for a little bit especially in some upcoming chapters, but she'll realize that Santana is her past in the end.**

**_21_: I always look forward to your reviews! They do know how each other feels when it comes to sex, but though they think they feel more they are not too sure, but that will be cleared up in the next upcoming chapters.**

**_Bro_: Damn that Kitty! :)**

**_Blueskkies_: I know I usually put more Brittana in it, but though they are the main characters there's more to the others as well. Rachel has shaped Brittany's life and is a huge part of it as is Kurt. The same thing goes for Santana with her parents, Quinn, and Puck.**

**_Jet_: Sorry about the confusion, but this should clear things up.**

**_GleekPJOFreak_: I'm sorry to say that there won't be any Faberittana in this story relationship wise. There will be some Brittana, Quintana, and maybe some Fabray in the future. The closest thing the girls will have to Faberittana is friendship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: My Buttons<strong>

"MY BUTTONS!" Kitty screamed shocking everyone on and off set. The eccentric male rushed through the crowd bombarding his way on to the set before collapsing on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked a confused look on her face that pretty much matched everyone's except the blonde haired male sobbing in front of them.

"Shit" Santana groaned pulling out of Brittany to both of their displeasure. She had already declared that the best place in the world was between the blondes thighs.

"Kitty" Kurt sighed knowing exactly what was wrong with the man. He had worked with the man on many films and sets and a couple of award shows and knew how serious his 'creations' were from the fabric to the buttons.

"MY BUTTONS!" Kitty cried out holding up his hand-crafted and one of a kind buttons. That jacket was one of his greatest works and it could only be that if everything on the jacket was on it.

Every item of clothing was unique and special. No jackets matched the other and so forth. Those buttons were made to fit that specific jacket and be worn with class not to be thrown across porn set without regard.

"Kitty you have to get up" Kurt commanded getting out of his chair and slowly approaching the man. If he knew anything about fashion designers were that they were serious about their clothing.

"MY BUTTONS!" the eccentric man screeched his hands rose up to the heavens…or the ceiling in this case.

"Jesus Christ" Quinn groaned leaning back in her chair in frustration. Though they were getting paid by the hour most of their money counted on the completion on the film and a percentage of royalties if the film sold well.

"Alright somebody call…someone!" Rachel yelled in annoyance. By the way Kitty was sobbing she figured it was going to be awhile before they were able to shoot. "Everyone takes a break" she ordered.

"Till when?" Brittany asked in mild surprise. It was rare for Rachel to ever go on a break let alone let others go on one as well especially when they were in the middle of shooting. She liked to buckle down and shoot the scenes straight through without a break to provide a touch of reality and nothing was off.

Most films had the actors fucking for a few hours and then an hour or two breaks which she believed was far from the truth of real sex. Sure you could last for hours, but you would be sweaty, exhausted, and panting like you just ran the Boston marathon.

Her films were more than just sex it was real life. So her actors and actress were exhausted and panting at the end of the film instead of being energetic with faces caked with make-up to provide that perfect mirage.

Seeing that they probably wouldn't get to finish any time soon Santana pulled up her slacks while Brittany found her clothes and slipped them on as well.

"Till Puss in velvet gets the hell off my set!" She screamed stumping off like the diva she still was and probably always be.

"Come on Kitty" Kurt sighed taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the man. He tried pulling him off the ground, but the man was adamant of staying on the floor much to his annoyance.

He knew Kitty for a long time and didn't want to kick the man while he was down, but for god sakes they were just buttons. All they had to do was grabbed some thread and yarn and sew them back on.

"Does this happen a lot?" Santana asked Brittany trying to hide her smile. She didn't want to laugh, but it was so hard not to seeing the lanky man crying over some damn buttons.

"Depends on how gay the designer is" Brittany laughed setting the Latina off.

"My buttons" Kitty whimpered which was quickly overpowered by the main stars laughing fit.

"If you're not going to help then leave" Kurt growled glaring at the now giggling girls. Sure he may have wanted to laugh, but he wanted to work more. Rachel had no problem with making every single person stay well into the morning and he was trying to avoid that as much as possible. He had a boyfriend, and a life and staying on set till early morning hours was unquestionable.

"Sorry" Brittany shrugged before grabbing Santana's hand and dragging the girl away. It would probably take a little while for Kurt to get Kitty off the set and she was going to use that time in the best way possible…with Santana.

"Where the hell are we going?" The Latina questioned quickening her steps to fall next to the blonde. She couldn't help but smile feeling the blondes hand intertwined with hers. It didn't surprise her that they perfectly fit together since everything else with the blonde seemed just as perfect.

"To the motel down the street" Brittany informed as they made their way outside and toward the parking lot. She was determined to get some alone time with the Latina and now given this golden opportunity nothing was going to stop her.

"What about the scene?" Santana asked noticing as the blonde dragged her towards the sidewalk. She was excited about the prospect of finally getting some alone time with the blonde she had been desperately craving since the first time she set her eyes on her, but she didn't want to jeopardize her career or Brittany being horny especially with so much riding on it.

"I really don't care about the scene right now San" Brittany sighed speeding up. Time was of upmost importance and she didn't want to waste anymore of it then necessary.

"Rachel is going to be so pissed" Santana groaned just thinking about how the brunette would take this. She was obviously pissed enough to go on break after Kitty threw his tantrum, but this was much different. They were leaving the set and from the impure thoughts running in her head she was betting that they wouldn't go back until late at night if at all.

"So is it" Brittany shrugged a skip in her step as the got closer and closer to the motel seemingly ignoring everything around them. "I'm way too horny to be worried about how pissed Rachel will be" she informed her hand tightening around the Latinas hand and tugging her to the front office.

Sure it wasn't really ideal or romantic to go to a motel, but she really didn't care. As long as they had a bed and a bar then she was find either way. Besides though it was a motel it wasn't like any of the back road ones you seen on TV with murdering serial killers ready to take your head off.

In fact it was surprisingly very modern and classy far much more than she expected it to be. The front desk was decorated in deep hues of red and gold with contrasting dark oak furniture. Everything was neat and put together and from what she see on the guestbook they had a lot of customers coming through.

There was eloquent and tasteful art hung up around the room along with an abundance of healthy plants. She had never really stayed in a motel, but she wouldn't mind staying in one that looks like this. Hell she probably wouldn't mind living in one like this either.

Sure a hotel would definitely have better amenities, but when you were supposed to be on set for your next up and coming porn flick and needed to get off with the sexy co-star you had been thinking about every second of the day then you made due with what you had.

"Pretty nice" Santana whistled wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Now that they were at the motel all thoughts of Rachel and the set escaped her mind. All she could think about was getting to spend some time with Brittany whether it was in bed having hot passionate sex or just talking and hanging out.

She didn't care. Neither of them did. The only thing they wanted or cared about was standing in front of them, now they just needed a room key.

"God" Brittany gasped turning around in letting the Latinas warmth relax her. "We need a key" she whispered pushing her hips flushed against Santana's moaning when she felt the women's delicious appendage slowly come alive.

"Hell yeah we do" Santana groaned her eyes fluttering close in pleasure as Brittany began to grind her center into Sanny, Jr. If it wasn't for the fear of being arrested she would have thrown the blonde on top of the couch and fucked her over and over again.

"Oh Hi" the heard a women's voice say pulling them out of their lustful haze. It was crazy how whenever the two were near each other it was like an atomic bomb of chemistry. There were no sparks, but huge dangerous flames shooting in every direction as soon as they got even five feet between them.

"Hello" Brittany smiled politely trying to hide her obvious lust.

"How can I help you two lovely ladies today?" The elder asked surprising them with her look of contempt. A lot of the older generation they met wasn't so opening towards gays so they were both surprised by her calm and accepting demeanor.

"We need a room" Brittany informed trying to ignore the drenching silk that was dripping from her core as Santana's hand caressed her backside.

"Alright!" The women cheerfully said. "How long will you be staying?" she asked getting out a rack of room keys.

"All day" Brittany answered surprising the Latina. She thought that this was just a spur of a moment thing. Where they would get together for a couple of hours and then go back on set to finish up filming for the day. She of course didn't mind spending the day with the beautiful blonde especially if it meant a day of sex, but she didn't want to risk her big break.

"Um excuse me" Santana spoke up. "I need to talk to my…friend for just a moment" she informed pulling the blonde as far away as she possibly could without actually going outside.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"We can't stay here all day" Santana protested. "We have a scene to finish" she reminded. Sure her cock was telling her to stay all day and ravish every piece of skin she possibly could, but her brain was telling her to get back on set and finish filming. It was a tough decision especially when the person she was supposed to ravish was a beautiful blonde who had the deepest throat imaginable and could stretch her body in so many glorious ways.

"I thought you wanted this?" Brittany questioned her happily glowing eyes dimming with sadness. In the short time they been here she had thought of nothing, but spending the day in the bed with Santana and whatever surface they managed to lay on.

"I do…well I did" Santana sighed her mood dimming as well. "I thought we could stretch this for an hour maybe two if were lucky, but we can't honestly throw away a day of filming to have sex" she explained.

"San we can always film tomorrow or the next day" Brittany countered.

"Or we can go back to the set finish the scene and then spend the day together tomorrow" Santana offered sweetening up the pot. She still wanted to spend time with Brittany, but she also had to make sure that she did what was best for her career.

Brittany was already a star in their industry so nobody would have cared if she skipped a day for some pleasurable fun. She on the other hand was just starting to make a name for herself and she didn't want or need too skip a day especially when working with the renowned Rachel Berry.

She wasn't the only one riding on this film to make it big. This would be a big paycheck for Quinn as well as Mercedes. This film would help Quinn provide a better life for her daughter and Mercedes to finally show her parents that being an agent for a porn star was a litgentment job.

This was not just her big break. This was a big break for everyone that supported her and a huge awakening for all of those that told her that she was idiot for choosing to do this then go to Med school.

"You have to understand Brittany that this is my first major role and I have to be my best…on and off the set" Santana confessed. "I need everything to go as perfect as it can and I'm sorry, but I can't risk spending the rest of the day with you knowing my future is riding on this film" she added.

Brittany sighed knowing exactly what Santana was saying. Of course she never really had to struggle for her career, because she risen with Rachel and the more popular the brunette became she became just as popular maybe even more since it was her face seen on the camera.

She had seen people coming in and out of the office begging for Rachel to put them in one of their films ranging from rookies who were just starting out and the best who had been in the porn industry for years.

She also watched many rookies or veterans who had begged to work with Rachel thinking that was there chance to play in the big leagues or gain more recognition only to screw up and forever mess up their careers. Thinking on it she realized it was wrong for her to expect Santana to just skip a day all for some fun between the sheets. Besides even if she was horny as hell right now it wasn't like she wasn't going to get the most mind blowing orgasms in a couple of hours on set.

"I'm sorry" the blonde sincerely apologized. "Your right we can't just skip a day of filming" she said wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"No matter how much we want it" Santana groaned her arms around the blonde lithe waist pulling her flush against her skin. "How about tomorrow we spend the day together, we can start off with brunch, then do a little shopping, maybe go out for ice cream, and see where else the day takes us" she offered.

"Can we go to the park and feed the ducks?" The blonde asked with a loud squeal.

"I'll bring the bread" Santana promised laughing when the blonde jumped up on her in excitement. "So do we have a deal?" she asked her hands sliding down to hold the blue eyed girl's taut ass. She was ignoring the lust stirring in her body from blonde's body being so close to her.

"Deal" Brittany grinned pulling the Latina in for deep kiss. Both of them moaned as their tongues immediately went to work acquainting themselves with one another. Usually kissing someone so deeply and passionately took skill and practice, but with them it came naturally. It was like their bodies were made to fit one another from head to toe and definitely from tongues.

"Excuse me, but will you ladies need a room?" The hotel manager whispered quietly interrupting their passionate lip lock. It was ashamed that no one was able to see this especially anyone looking for a room. She knew that if more people saw the two in action she would be filled with occupancies for week's maybe even months.

"No thank you" Brittany sighed sadly pulling away from Santana's sweet lips. "We changed our mind, but thank you anyway" she added. She felt slightly guilty for getting the older women all worked up and excited, but from what she saw they weren't in dire need of guest.

"That's all right sweeties" The women shrugged off. "If I should say so you guys make a wonderful couple" she complimented to their surprise.

"Um…thank you" Santana nodded almost speechless. Sure she

"You welcome" The women grinned. "I hope you guys have a wonderful healthy life with great sex" she winked before disappearing in the back office.

"Did she?" Brittany questioned watching the women go. Shocked that such a frail looking woman can have such a brazen and somewhat dirty mouth.

"Yep" Santana laughed. "We should head back" she said. Even though she wanted to do nothing more than discuss this whole couple thing. In her mind she wouldn't mind her and Brittany being a couple especially if it meant she got to kiss and have sex with the blonde more often did she do now.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded taking the Latinas arm and heading out the office and towards the set. Thoughts of her and Santana being a couple and doing all the things people did in relationships were running rampant in her mind.

She never thought she would want that with the Latina, but now that the sweet old lady brought it up she could never want anything more. It was obvious that they had an intense passion and extreme chemistry. They were so hot together that she could taste the passion between them on the tip of her tongue and feel it running through her veins whenever they got even an arms length within each other.

Santana had set a fire throughout her body and she never wanted it to be put out. She wanted to be suffocated by that fire, she wanted to inhale the smoke knowing it was the smoke that they created whenever they were making passionate love to each other whether on set, in the shower, or at her home. She wanted to get third degree burns from the fire and show the world her beautiful scars that spoke of passion and love if she was lucky enough.

She wanted to feel that, she needed it too.

"You alright?" Santana asked bring the blonde out of her intense thoughts. In a very short time she had found out how big of chatter box Brittany was and found it quite suspicious now that blonde was quiet.

She wasn't annoyed with the blondes talkative nature in fact she enjoyed the blondes babbling because it filled in any awkward silence and the more she let the blue eyed angel talk the more she learn about her which was never a bad thing.

"Yeah" Brittany shrugged snuggling into the Latinas side as the walked down the sidewalk. Though the sky was kind of gloomy which was evidence that it was going to rain today she felt like it was a crisp spring day with the sunny shining and the birds chirping.

"I can't wait till tomorrow" Santana confessed her arm casually thrown across the blonde's waist pulling her closer. Though they had made plans to hang out last week and it never happened she still couldn't help but feel excited. The few hours she spent with Brittany were starting become some of the best she could remember and knowing she was going to get the chance to spend the day with her was simply fantastic.

She didn't know what they would do, or really cared at all. All she knew that if she got to spend time with Brittany then nothing else matter. They could be going to a funeral tomorrow morning and she would still be happy for the simple fact that she would be going to the funeral with the beautiful blonde.

"Me either" Brittany replied as they made their way through the security gate heading closer to set. "I hope you came prepared Lopez because tomorrow is a day you're going to remember" she teased.

"Bring it on Pierce" Santana said a daring look crossing her face. She could hand anything and everything the blonde put out.

"Oh I will" Brittany purred stopping them in the middle of the parking lot. She seductively stood in front of Santana her hands teasing the Latinas firm boobs. She slowly leaned in till her mouth ghosted over the tan women's ear. "By the time I'm done milking you for every drop you have today and tomorrow you won't even know your name" she whispered slowly rolling her hips into Santana's oncoming erection.

"Fuck" Santana moaned her hands gripping the blonde's hips tightly. Lucky no one was around to see them and if they were she really didn't give two flying fucks.

"I'm going to take my tongue and lick every piece of skin I can. I'm going to suck and fuck you so deep that you will forget you even have that glorious thick cock of yours. I'm going to mount you like a horse and ride you for hours. Then I'm going to lick every drop of my cum off of you and do it all again" she hissed her lips softly kissing the Latinas throat smiling as she felt the raven haired women's tongue jump.

"Jesus" Santana groaned her eyes clenched in ecstasy. Fuck her career now all she wanted to do was carry the blonde back to the motel and fuck her for days.

"The names Brittany" The blonde purred her tongue tracing up the Latina women's throat. "Remember it because come tomorrow you'll be screaming it at the top of your lungs" she added before turning around and walking away with a teasing sway to her hips.

"Oh god" Santana moaned.

"I think she said her name was Brittany, and from what I hear you better learn it" Kurt said from behind her shocking the Latina from her intense sexual haze.

"Kurt!" She yelled turning around before turning back around her hand quickly covering her very obvious and hard boner.

"Don't be shy Santana" Kurt smiled. "I've seen it all before" he added. Although it was kind of welcoming to meet someone that wasn't constantly showing anyone and everything their package.

"I know" Santana sighed still not facing the producer. She quickly brought up the one thing that never failed to disgust her…her and puck having sex. She looked down relieved to see her boner quickly soften with the mental image. Some things shouldn't and would not ever happen in this life time and one of those things was her and Puck.

"So I see you guys are getting acquainted with each other" he noted a charming grin gracing his face when the Latina finally faced him.

"Yeah" Santana said worriedly. She knew it was taboo to sleep with a co-star off set, but she couldn't help herself. Brittany was just Brittany. She was the devils temptress and from a girl who dabbled in her dark spirit as a teen she was everything and anything.

"Good for you" Kurt shrugged. To be honest he really didn't give a shit about the whole no dating a co-star thing. Plus, it wasn't like he could say anything against it considering he met Blaine on set. "I think it's great that you and Brittany are becoming close" he added with a suggestive wink.

"You do?" Santana asked dumbfounded. She was expecting for him to go on a dramatic rant about what they were doing and how it was wrong, and needed to be stopped now before anymore damage could be done.

"I do" Kurt nodded. "But a little warning Santana. Brittany is one of my closest friends almost like a sister, so if you hurt her I'll make sure they wont find the pieces" he threaten his charming and boy like face shifting to murderous and dangerous in a flat second.

"O-okay" Santana nodded trying not to show fear. She was never really one for the hurt-my-friend-ill-kill-you talks considering she never dated a girl that long to met their friend or even their parents. She would have gotten one from Quinn's parents if it wasn't for the fact that they were self-righteous assholes and didn't give a damn what their daughter did as long as it didn't harm their perfect reputation, and Quinn's friends were her friends and knew she wouldn't harm a hair on her head if it could be avoided. Too bad they didn't know it was Quinn who would actually do the hurting or they would have threaten the shit out of her.

"Glad were on the same page" Kurt smiled scaring Santana once again of how easy it was for him to shift moods. "You better hurry to set after the Kitty fiasco I don't think Rachel is in a very good mood" he added before walking away towards the set as well.

"Shit!" Santana yelled quickening her step to catch up with him. "How mad do you think she is?" she asked hurriedly weaving her way between crew members and towards the set.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Rachel yelled freezing the two in their spots. "I asked for a triple soy latte with a hint of whip cream and light shavings of caramel!" she yelled irrationally.

"Mad as hell" Kurt answered cautiously heading into the women's war path. He felt sorry for the poor intern who managed to give the brunette a reason to yell. Anybody who worked with the women knew it was better to just avoid the diva when she was in this kind of mood even if it meant you were going to get fired…because either way you'll end up being fired.

"I-I-I d-d-did that" The scared shitless intern replied causing Kurt to wince. It was better to just allow Rachel to have her say then interrupt her.

"Well obviously you didn't!" Rachel yelled throwing the latte down on the floor. "It's obvious that you didn't bring me a triple soy latte with a hint of whip cream and light shavings of chocolate! Instead I have a fucking double soy latte with extra whip cream heaving shavings of chocolate!" she creamed.

"San don't look in the eyes of the beast" Brittany whispered grabbing the Latinas hand and pulling her to safety. She never really cared for Rachel's temper tantrums or for the people who managed to get caught in the monsters trap, but she had plans for Santana and wasn't about to risk them to Rachel's diva moment.

"Is it always this bad?" Santana questioned letting the blonde lead her to safety. She smiled when she was placed in the blondes chair with Brittany safely in her lap.

"I want my fucking latte!" Rachel screamed surprising Santana and only Santana. Seemed like everyone else was used to this happening.

"Kitty and his stupid buttons" Kurt sighed rubbing his forehead in frustration. If he was honest this was probably the build up of stress that the brunette was finally letting out unfortunately she was letting it out on an innocent intern.

"Yes ma'am" The intern yelled about to run off and get another latte or two if she wanted it.

"Where do you thinking your going?" The brunette hissed stopping the young man in his tracks.

"T-to get y-y-you another latte" he said struggling to not wet his pants in some of his colleagues or past colleagues since he was just fired.

"No!" Rachel yelled stopping the young man. "You will clean up this fucking mess and then get your shit and get the fuck off my set" she informed daring the boy to do anything, but obey.

"Yes ma'am" The young intern sighed before going to find some paper towels. He didn't know why he had to clean up a mess especially when he was just fired and there was a perfectly good janitor or crew member to clean up and get paid for it as well.

"You!" She yelled pointing to another shy intern this time a young girl who barley looked legal enough to even think about porn let alone work on this set.. "Go get me a double soy latte with a hint of whip cream and heavy shavings of chocolate" she ordered immediately setting the women off to fill out the task.

"She doesn't even drink coffee" Brittany informed surprising Santana.

"Then why is she demanding for some?" the Latina asked.

"Because she enjoys firing people" Kurt said getting up with a long sigh. "Rachel I think were ready to shoot" he said slowly approaching the women almost like he was approaching a sleeping lion.

"I'll tell you when were ready to shoot" Rachel growled turning around and walking past him was a sharp twist to her hips. "Were ready to shoot!" She yelled sending everyone into frenzy.

They were all to wrapped up to in the divas interaction with the poor intern to worry about work or fixing up the set. They couldn't help themselves, all they cared about was that it wasn't them being torn down to pieces only to be fired the next minute.

"I'm ready" Brittany smiled subtly slipping her hands in Santana's pocket and grabbing on her crotch.

"Shit" Santana hissed her body going slack as the blondes hand groped her dick. "Are you crazy?" she whispered with a sharp hissed ignoring the urge to thrust her hips closer to the blondes hand or doing something much worse. Like unbuttoning her pants and pulling out Santana Jr. for a better feel.

"Maybe" Brittany purred sitting up. "Or maybe I'm just crazy for you" she whispered biting down on the dark-skinned women's ear.

"Feelings mutual" Santana mumbled with a deep sighed. The blonde was working her till she was rock hard. She thanked god that they were on a porn set and everyone was busy trying to fill Rachel's orders to notice the blonde practically giving her a hand job.

"I know" Brittany smiled squeezing the large piece of meat now fully up and alarmed due to her confident strokes. She slowly trailed her fingers up on the Latinas cock before removing her hand.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" Santana moaned turning around into the blondes arms. They were to busy into each other to notice the others around them, or even really care.

"I'll be begging for it every second" Brittany replied her arms wrapped tightly around the Latinas waist.

"Once you two are done doing with whatever the hell you're doing we would like you on set" Kurt interrupted with a small smile.

"In a minute" Brittany replied still trapped in the passionate Latinas gaze. It was amazing how in one look Santana was able to bring up some many feelings of not just lust, but happiness, safety, and everything she ever imagined as a child when she had dreams of being a princess who was saved by her charming prince on a white unicorn.

"Tomorrow B" Santana grinned slowly pulling out of the blondes hold much to her disappointment. "Right now I have a scene to shoot, and a beautiful lady to fuck too oblivion" she added with a wink before turning around and heading towards the set.

"She makes you happy" Kurt said walking up to the blue-eyed women.

"Yes" Brittany sighed a sad look gracing her face.

"You haven't told her have you?" Kurt asked with a surprised look on his face. He wouldn't be surprise if she didn't tell the Latina if they were just co-stars, but now that they were more than co-workers she had an obligation to let the women know.

"I will" Brittany nodded a determined look appearing on her face. "I just need to make sure that this is not just a fling and that it's something more" she added.

Kurt replied with an unbelievable look on his face. They both knew that this was more than just a fling. It was obvious by the way the two acted around each other, and the passion they had not only on set, but off-set as well.

"Alright" he nodded robbing her arm in empathy. "You better get on set. I don't like the color Rachel's face is turning" he added sitting in his chair.

"Thanks Kurt" Brittany smiled quickly walking away and towards the set. She didn't want to think about anything other than the few hours she was about to get with Santana and the ones she would spent tomorrow.

"Positions everybody!" Rachel yelled a tense anger still evident in her voice. It would take the whole day maybe even a week for the brunette to calm down enough to were people won't have to worry about crossing her path.

"Lets create some sex" Kurt smirked as Rachel sat next to him with a loud huff. He was just going to ignore her and let the sleeping bear rest until she was ready to come out of her crazy cave.

They had wasted two hours dealing with Kitty so they were just going to start off where they left off on, but Rachel wanted to restarted and in her mood nobody felt to argue with her even knowing reshooting the film would probably have all of them staying late maybe till the early morning to finish it up.

Santana gave Brittany an encouraging smile before sitting behind the desk and grabbing a highlighter. From Brittany's earlier ministrations she was hard as hell and the silk slacks were doing nothing but spurring her cock on.

Brittany gracefully sat down behind her desk with her legs slightly parted enough for the camera to get a small peek between her legs. The sheer slacks were clear enough that the red thong she was wearing was on display, but she knew this was better.

"Action!" Rachel growled shooting the camera guy over so she could get a view of what was being recorded and what was going on set at the same time.

"So Ms. Lopez why do you like this class so much?" Brittany purred rolling her chair back, but leaning over the desk for Santana to get a hint of her cleavage. Her back was arched with her ass out her beautiful figure on full display for anyone with eyes and sane mind to realize.

"I-I d-don't k-know what you mean?" Santana blushed her hand tightening around the highlighter in her hand. She was trying hard not to throw the book across the room and ravish the lusty women in front of her.

"Now, Now Ms. Lopez" Brittany tick with a small smile. "Your one of my best students so please don't start acting dumb now" she added reaching out to toy with the shiny red apply placed on her desk. "So Ms. Lopez I'll ask you again. Why do you like this class so much?" she huskily whispered her tongue tracing her lips loving the hint of cherry she tasted from the lip gloss.

"B-b-because it's educational" Santana answered nervously highlighting some lines not even bothering to look up to meet the teacher's eyes.

"Mm" Brittany singed. "I don't believe that" she laughed slowly getting out of her chair with a roll of her hips. "In fact not only do I not believe it, but I know you don't either" she added strutting slowly towards the 'teen' the loud click of her heels sounding off the tile floor.

"I-I do" Santana mumbled lowly slipping a little down the chair to hide her slow coming erection. She always had an issue hiding her erection from her 'teacher' and seeing the women in her blood red fuck me heels was making that issue even harder…literally.

"No you don't" Brittany purred her hands trailing along the black table top as she walked around it to get closer to her shy 'student'. "And I will appreciate you not lying to me anymore" she added making her way to stand in front of Santana.

"I-I'm not lying" The brunette replied her back flushed against the edge of the cold hard table. Her fingers were wrapped tight around the edge desperately trying to prevent herself from jumping Brittany and fucking the life out of her and ruining the whole scene.

"Then why am I staring at an impressively large roll of quarters?" Brittany smirked taking a step forward. She was in a half arms length away from Santana and could feel the heat radiating off the raven haired girls body not to mention her own as well.

She was wetter than ever before. The power and control she was feeling as the teacher made her body rampant with desire all of it leading to one place…her libido. She was in control and though she had played many roles were she was in control it never effected her like it was doing now.

Seeing the girl she was quickly falling in like with shutter shyly away from her even though her large package clearly defined the word control was astonishing. It was so amazing that she didn't even have to pull down the little bit of thread she had on between her thighs to know she was dripping wet.

"Sorry!" Santana gasped her hand quickly covering up her friend much to displeasure of Brittany and the whole crew, and probably everyone who will see this video later on.

Brittany was quickly starting to believe that Santana's cock was so deliciously amazing that it should never been hidden from her, the camera, or anybody else who will see it. Santana's dick should be admired and showcased all around the world where everyone can see it, admire it, and masturbate from it.

"Oh don't be sorry" Brittany purred stepping up to where she was in Santana's personal space. The script may have wanted her to continue with the whole cat and mouse thing, but she was wet and horny and refused to waste valuable time on playful banter when Santana could be pounding that delicious cock inside her over and over again.

"I'm a firm believer in spare change" The blonde laughed bravely gripping the Latinas slack covered package. Both of them moaned out loud the brazen touch sparking a four alarm fire between them.

"O-hhh g-god" Santana moaned her head falling back as Brittany's hand began to firmly massage her to full mast. She was struggling to not only keep in character, but to not cream her pants.

"No god here" Brittany grinned her free hand slowly unbuckle the Latinas pants. She pushed her body against the Latina smiling when she got a shiver in response. She leaned to side her lips ghosting over the caramel colored skin.

"Oh s-shit" Santana gasped her hands firmly gripping the blondes waist. She was reciting everything she ever read or heard in order to refrain herself, but that was helping to no effect. She tried thinking off her and Puck having sex, but that idea was so depressing that her mind immediately thought back on the shoot she and the blonde did last week and the awesome shower sex they had afterwards.

"Nope" Brittany whispered in her ear the women's cool breath causing goose bumps to rise along her neck. Santana bit her tongue desperately trying not to scream out loud when her partner's lips began to suck on that special spot behind her ear.

That spot was her kryptonite.

She was beyond weak when it came to a beautiful girl and her pouty lips nipping and biting that spot. Only Quinn and a few of her exes knew about what that spot did to her, and now a beautiful blonde name Brittany was included with that very few of girls with that kind of inside knowledge.

"Mm" Brittany giggled biting down on the soft skin causing Santana to rind her hard on against her in response. She was sure to note what this spot did to the Latina for future references.

"P-please" Santana whimpered no longer caring about her character. All she wanted was Brittany, and didn't give two damns about some shy student in sex-ed with a huge package. Her Brittany was standing in front of her in red heels and a practically see through outfit so fuck the script, the set, and the bullshit.

"My pleasure" Brittany smirked gracefully dropping to her knees immediately getting a twitch of excitement from Sanny Jr. She no longer cared about the role she was playing either.

In her opinion Santana and her were hot and didn't need some script to get other people wet and ready. The way she saw it Rachel should just throw away all the scripts for them, get a camera, and press record. It would save money, time, and let her do whatever she wanted to the magnificent women in front of her.

"Fuck" Santana moaned watching the angelic blonde on her knees in front of her unzipping her pants and tugging them down till they were around her ankle. "S-so g-good" she mumbled as a brief gust of air hit her silk covered cock.

She had never really worn silk boxers, but she was definitely going out to buy some by the end of today. Boxers in generally were more free and breathy, but she liked the safety of briefs as well and was determined to buy some silk boxers and briefs.

"I know" Brittany smirked finger teasing the large shaft she so desperately desired. She wanted to devour the large piece of meat in front of her. She wanted to feel it twitch and breathe as she swallowed it down her throat. She wanted to feel the pulsing power between the Latinas thighs heavy on her tongue and suck it till every drop of the Latinas tangy cum coated her throat.

Her slender feelings traced along the elastic edges slowly rolling them down off the raven haired women's hips and down her ankles. She moaned as her harden shaft excitedly sprung from its confine state practically poking her in the eye.

"Thank fuck" Santana groaned her shoulder sagging a little bit now that she was free from the soft tightness that caged her cock. She smiled cockily as her large cock bounced freely. She didn't need a porn director to tell her she was hung any girl on any day would proudly admit to that fact.

"So big" Brittany gasped the sheer size and thickness of Santana not fully setting in even after all the sex they had last week. It seemed to be inhuman to be so big and thick, and if she wasn't on her knees bought to blow the Latina right now she would have never believed that someone was so big.

"S-sorry" Santana sighed a light blush coating her cheeks. Now that she was free and closer to her object of affection she was able to think a little clearer and remembered that she was supposed to be playing a role.

"Oh don't be" Brittany smiled looking up to meet the girls heated brown eyes not surprised to see them black with lust. She was sure that hers were a darker as well. "I'm

just sorry that I didn't do this sooner" she smiled flirtatiously before taking a languid lick up against her cock.

"Shit" Santana hissed her eyes screwed shut as her body tighten from the all consuming pleasure that was taking over her. Brittany continued to take long slow licks up her dick almost like she was trying to figure out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop.

"Mm" Brittany moaned slowly trailing the tip of her tongue up the longue pole of meet. It was a blessing the Santana was clean shaven or else this would have started so differently. She swirled her tong in various circles as she made her way down. "Now for the fun part" she grinned pulling away to lick her lips.

"W-what now?" Santana question her eyes lost in a fevered haze of lust, passion, and sex for the woman below her.

"This" Brittany grinned grabbing on the large shaft and blanketing the large tip with her hot wet mouth. She smiled as Santana's hand came crashing on top of the table top clenching down on the edge.

She was going to take her time with this and give the best head she ever gave in her life and for a porn star with a promiscuous past in her teen years that was saying something.

"Oh…Oh…God" Santana gasped feeling the blondes suck on her tip. "Please" she begged screaming out in ecstasy as the blondes tongue fucked her tip. It was kind of embarrassing for her to be begging this early, but she knew that anybody will have the same reaction as her with the one and only Brittany Pierce on her knees blowing you for all you were worth.

"Shh" Brittany hushed pulling away from her new best friend, she wanted to play with her best friend's cousins. She held on to Santana dick lifting up to get to the large cum-filled balls swollen in pleasure.

"Oh god!" Santana yelled as Brittany's tongue licked the sensitive skin between her balls. She didn't want to cum, and was trying not too, but the blonde wasn't making it any easier for her.

"Shush! I will hate for someone to come in and interrupt us" Brittany purred taking the girls left nut in her mouth. She could feel her cum swollen inside which just did nothing, but spur her on.

"Okay" Santana whimpered biting on her knuckle to keep from screaming. She bit down on her knuckle for a good five minutes desperately holding on to anything in arms reach with her free hand to keep from screaming, cursing, crying, and cuming all at once.

Brittany's mouth was pure torture as it nipped her here and sucked there, and she still hadn't even been swallowed. The blonde was putting her through what she deemed the worst form of torture imaginable.

Brittany looked up smiling when she noticed sweat building up across the Santana forehead, her white-knuckle grip to the table, and her swollen knuckle from biting on it so hard.

"Please" Santana begged not to proud too do so. She was in pleasurable hell and she couldn't handle being lingered over the edge any longer.

"Well since you said please" Brittany shrugged licking up some of her cum that was slowly oozing out of her tip now. From the swell of her the Latinas balls, and how hard she was she knew that the small little drops that idly came out of Santana was going to be nothing compared to what she was going to get when she really let the girl cum.

Out of the kindness of her heart and fire of libido she took the raven haired girls tip in her mouth once again, but instead of teasing her this time and only licking the tip she carefully began to take it down her throat.

Santana was huge and even bigger after all the teasing so she wanted to be careful. She didn't want to be like some rookie and try to take it all at one time only to end up gagging or even throwing up in some cases.

So she expertly relaxed her throat taking it a little at a time making sure that one inch was down before trying to take on another one.

"Fuck" Santana whimpered watching as she slowly disappeared down the blonde's throat. Wanting to be of some help she softly gripped the blondes head and pushed herself little by little.

She took several deep breaths once she was all the way down and Brittany's swollen lips were touching the base of her cock. A sense of dread washed over her as the tears gathered around the edge of her eyes.

She had many girlfriends who couldn't even swallow a fourth of her because she was that big, and though Brittany did it last week didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. It just meant that she was better at hiding it.

"I'll pull out" Santana offered not wanting to risk hurting Brittany. She moaned when the blonde shook her head a little bit mumbling something her vocal cords vibrating around her dick.

Santana may have thought tears were forming because it hurt, but she was a hundred percent wrong. Brittany didn't care about the pain of swallowing Santana whole. To her it was the emotion that was causing her to cry.

Even after all the blow jobs she had given whether professional or personal she had never felt close to anyone like this before. The fact that Santana was even considerate enough to offer to pull out was enough to for a small tear to fall.

"Why?" Santana whispered her hands caressing the blondes face wiping the stray tear away. She looked deep in the blonde's eyes getting her answer from just one longing look. "Okay" she nodded taking a deep breath before she slowly pulled her hips a couple of inches before pushing herself back in at a slow pace.

"Please" Brittany begged although it was gurgled and sound nothing like a real world in the first place. She wanted Santana to take control instead of her. She had her fun in the beginning and now it was Santana's to wear the pants as they say.

"My pleasure" Santana moaned as she pulled her hips back till just her tip was resting in the blondes heated mouth before pushing back in making sure to keep a firm hold on Brittany's head.

Santana slowly increased her pace till she was steadily rocking her hips back in forth her whole length soaking in the blondes silk mouth only to pull out and do it again.

"Oh…shit!" The raven haired girl moaned as Brittany made use of her hands by fondling and pulling on her balls. She could have cum just from the blonde playing with her nuts alone. She could have cum five minutes ago when the girl was tonguing her up and down for a good five minutes. She could have cum then, and still could now.

But she didn't want too. She wanted to treasure this moment. She wanted to remember the feeling of the blonde's hot mouth wrapped around her cock sucking down every inch of her. She wanted to be able to think back on this moment when she was alone and horny and use it to give her the best orgasm she ever had when it was just her and her hand all by her lonesome.

"Fuck!" She screamed roughly thrusting her hips forward forcing Brittany to take all over to her surprise. "Drink me in!" she screamed letting go and falling into a passionate abyss with noting but lust to save her from the fall.

She may have wanted to hold off on cuming, but after the teasing and almost sex she had today her body was ready to let go whether she agreed with it now.

Brittany tried to swallow every dropped that filled her mouth, but there was so much that tiny streams of the women's seed began to seep and spill from the edges of her mouth and to her chin till they were pooling on the floor below her.

"Oh god" Santana chanted over and over again her hands holding on for dear life as her body was wracked with severe pleasure. She was stiff as a board as her orgasm took over every nerve and bone in her body.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. The oncoming flow of cum was just too much for her stomach or her throat to take anymore. She was certain her insides were coated with cum and then coated a second time just for a last affect.

She quickly pulled her head back selfishly fighting the strong grip Santana had on her. She sucked the Latinas tip for a few seconds before letting it fall out of her mouth glad to take a full breath of air.

Before she could even take a second one she was hit in the face with a spurt of hot cum again and again. She never enjoyed someone cuming on her face, but like before Santana was quickly changing her opinion on the things she didn't like before.

The women was changing her opinion so much on things that not only did she open up her mouth wide to catch the spurts of cum flowing out of the raven haired girls thick tip, but she grabbed Santana swollen length and jerked her for every drop she had left.

"T-thank you" Santana whispered once she was milked dry. She had some pretty good cumshots, but nothing of this caliber. The length and amount she came was unbelievable, and if it wasn't for the fact that this was being recorded then she would have trouble believing it herself.

"Mm" Brittany moaned taking the tip of her finger and dragging it across her cheek gathering a small amount of cum on her face. She was covered in Santana's seed from her head, chest, pants, and she was pretty sure there was some in her hair which she knows will be hell later on, but couldn't give two fucks right about now.

"Your very welcome" she added taking a tantalizing lick of the cooling semen. She licked around the digit before sucking the finger in her mouth winking at the 'student' above her.

"S-should I-I-I go?" Santana asked shyly leaning down to pull her pants up.

Brittany slowly rolled her body up making sure the camera got a good shot of her ass. She liked to give the camera crew a break knowing the pressures they were under when working with Rachel.

"Sweetie we are far from through" Brittany purred yanking the Latinas pants from her hold and letting them fall back to the floor. "The way I see it school is still in session" she grinned unbuttoning her sheer bell bottoms and letting them gracefully pool at her ankles as well.

"Oh god" Santana gasped her face flushed as she her 'teacher' bare pussy stood on display swollen and pink. She was surprised to see her body quickly react as well considering the mind blowing orgasm she just went through not even five minutes ago, but sometimes those teenage hormones were for the best.

"Now you can stand there…" Brittany started stepping out of her fallen pants. "Or you can finally toss that shy girl act out the window" she said unbuttoning her vast and letting the fall to the ground now standing there in nothing but her skin, and her blood red fuck-me hells. She held on to the desk behind her jumping up to slip herself on the black table top. "And fuck me till the morning bell" she purred spreading her legs wide.

"Oh god" Santana mumbled her mind drawing a blank. Here she was with what was probably one of the sexiest women to ever exist naked and begging to be fucked. Her eyes was locked on the swollen pink lips that were just begging to be pounded into submission by her and her only.

"What's it going to be shy girl?" Brittany asked her hands slowly trailing down her body to caress the inside of her thighs.

Santana watched the sensuous movements her eyes locked on a particular set of fingers slowly dancing around the beautiful blondes outer lips before slipping inside. "So beautiful" she whispered watching Brittany's body react to her teasing touches.

"Your dripping" Santana whispered watching small drops of cream colored cum spill from the blondes core some it pulling on the black table and the rest on the floor. She quickly rid of her blazer and dress shirt falling naked on her knees.

"What are you waiting for?" Brittany questioned as Santana's intense brown eyes stared face to face with her wet pussy.

"Nothing babe" Santana smirked taking a long lick moaning in wanton desire as the blondes taste filled her mouth. She sucked the blonde's puckered clit into her mouth drinking in her essence.

"God!...There is no way you're a virgin!" Brittany screamed legs wrapped tight around the Latinas head pressing her core to the women's determined mouth.

"I'm a student that values research" Santana replied with a wink before getting back to work on giving the girl the best head she ever had. "Now shut-up" she growled before plunging her tongue as deep as it can go in the women's tight hole.

"Jesus…Fuck!" Brittany gasped her hips moving to meet the plunging tongue that was taking her to cloud nine and above. "Ah!" She screamed as the pull of her stomach got tighter and tighter her lungs gasping for breathe every time Santana's tongue rapidly fucked her.

"I could drink you all day" Santana moaned stopping her ministrations to suck on the women's beautiful pink swollen clit. "Cum for me Mrs. Cummings" she begged softly biting down on her clit before powerfully sucking it into her mouth.

"S-s-so…g-g-good!" Brittany screamed her core smashed against Santana's mouth letting the mind numbing orgasm take control. She was soaked in pleasure as her body, mind, and heart all agreed on the intense passion spreading from her core to every cell in her body.

"Did anyone ever tell you how good you taste?" Santana asked swallowing everything she can. She licked her down wanting to make sure that she got every drop.

She wasn't new to oral sex and knew how different women could taste. Some women were spicy, some tangy, some sweet, some were bitter, and some were so bland that there taste could only be compared to the taste of sand. Brittany was like the best of all words. She was spicy, sweet, and tangy, with a little bit of bitterness as an after taste. She was like milk chocolate, dark chocolate, caramel, and oranges all mixed together creating this exquisite one of a kind taste.

Hell the blonde tasted so good that if she pumped her for all her cum she had or will ever have, bottle it up, and sold it to the public she wouldn't need to make a living off of porn movies. She could just sit back, relax on her private beach and watch the world get drunk off of the taste of Brittany.

But she couldn't. One, she couldn't help but to be selfish and didn't want anyone else tasting the deliciousness she got to experience on and hopefully off set. For two, she may not have know the blonde for that long but she was positive that the girl would kill her for saying it. For three, there were probably a whole lot of safety concerns when it came to letting the public drink Brittany's cum like it was apple juice and she didn't have time to deal with the legal mumbo-jumbo. For four, there was no way in hell she was letting anybodies touch, taste, or smell the power between the blonde's thighs now that she got her hands on her.

"I hope you're ready for me" Santana purred taking a languid lick for added affect loving the small shivers she got in return from doing it.

"I-I-I've been r-ready" Brittany struggled to say as small orgasms continue to wreck havoc on her body. She could only compare to what was happening to her to what happens when someone gets shocked or electrocuted. After that first blast of electricity they still get small static shocks every now and then though it wasn't as intense as the first one it's still noticeable.

"Good" Santana smirked standing up. She didn't need to look down to see she was hard. She was hard fifteen minutes ago when she watch her blonde play with herself before going down on her. "Because I'm up and ready" she added trying hard not to laugh.

Although Rachel was original some of the lines in the script were so cheesy and outdated. This was understandable seeing as they were porn stars and there wasn't very much that hadn't been said or done in this modern day and era.

"God…you're so big" Brittany moaned staring down at the mammoth sized dick threatening to pound her into ecstasy.

"I know" Santana nodded her cockiness…literally beginning to show. She grabbed the top of the blonde's thighs and helped with spreading them out and keeping the spread. She was going to go town on Brittany and wanted nothing in her way. "Ready?" she probed lining up her tip with the blondes wet entrance.

"Ye-" Brittany started not even getting to finish as Santana plunged deep in her core with no warning or warm-up. She just plunged every thick inch of her deep inside and began to fuck her like a mad woman.

Now personally she wasn't complaining especially when the Latinas large tip determinedly hit her g-spot over again, but like they said it's the thought that counts, Right?

"So hot" Santana mumbled pulling the blonde out of her head as she furiously worked her hips in and out, in and out, determined to get them off as fast and as hard as possible.

"You're…so big!" Brittany screamed her legs wrapped tight around the tanned waist the butt of her heels piercing the women's backs.

"Shit!" Santana winced as Brittany's heels dug into her spine the more and more she worked her hips. There was no sign for stopping, or begging the blonde to unwrap her legs. So she did the only logical and most erotic thing she could do…she grabbed the blondes thighs and pushed them up until the red heels were resting on top of the table.

To anyone else this would probably be one of the most uncomfortable positions to be in. But for a porn star who was an ex-cheerleader for her whole high school career with a sexy Latina pounding her large slab of meat inside her every few seconds this was the best position to ever be in.

"Shit!" Brittany yelled falling back on the table her long arms stretched out to grip the edges as Santana pounded her pussy for everything she was worth. The raven haired girl kept up his ministrations of long, hard, and fast strokes alternating between the three every now and then just to keep the surprise.

Sometimes she would prolong it by pulling out with her tip before slowly filling her up again. Another minute she would be working in short fast movements studiously focusing on the blondes g-spot. Most of the time her thrust were hard and rough, but in a pleasurable way. Her strokes were so rough that table that was supposed to be screwed in to the floor was rattling on all its legs struggling to keep up with this kind of pressure.

She guessed the people who made this table made it for students in a science class, and not for two porn stars fucking the shit out of each other, but hey whatever sells more tables, right?

"S-s-so…g-g-good" Brittany rattled out struggling to talk as Santana worked her non-stop. It was obvious from the sheer determine look on the Latinas face that the only goal in her mind was to get her off at all cost.

"I know" Santana grumbled latching on Brittany's hips and bringing them forward to slam against hers. This was supposed to be Brittany's term to be in charge, but all of a sudden she was overcome with this desperate feeling to be in control.

"I'm cuming!" Brittany yelled a powerful orgasm taking over. After coming out of her haze she was surprise to find out that Santana hadn't even slow down; in fact it was almost like the Latina speeded up.

Before either of them knew it she was coming again, and again, and again, and Santana hadn't even spilt a drop.

Her body was tired, her limbs were limp, and even she tried to speak all would come out was gibberish. She had been taken to cloud nine, ten, twenty, and above and Santana was still going.

"Please" she begged practically in tears. She couldn't take it anymore. The raven haired girl was like a sex machine and wouldn't take her numerous orgasms as an answer.

Santana mumbled something unclearly picking up the pace of her hips which was surprising since Brittany figured she was already in super-fucking fast mode and didn't think there wasn't anything left after that, but she was oh so wrong.

"Oh…god…please!...No more!" she screamed as one of the most powerful orgasms of today captured her soul wracking her mind and body for all it was worth.

"That's it baby" Santana smiled pushing herself deep into the women's slick core and finally letting herself go. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she filled the girl up with large spurts of her cum enjoying the buildup of orgasms in one.

"No…more" Brittany whispered before falling back in a helpless sack of bones moaning as she Santana filled her up.

"Nice and bloated" Santana smirked as Brittany's stomach filled with her cum almost making her look a couple of weeks pregnant. Filling herself finally empty after a couple of minutes she pulled out a husky laugh drawing from her throat as not only her dick drip in the saturated fluids of both of them, but Brittany's pussy was leaking as well.

"Shit" Brittany mumbled struggling to not past out. She contracted her pussy muscles forcefully pushing out some of the cum lying warm in her body.

"So god damn sexy" Santana moaned watching the blondes little trick. She was sure she just found the answer to world peace. Anytime a country had an issue or war they could just hash it out by watching this beautiful blonde literally push cum out of her body.

"So…tell…me…the truth…now" Brittany said gasping for breath. "Why…do…you like…this class?" she added getting back to the script. She needed to finish this scene so she could drag her ass home, soak her limbs in a nice bath, and pass out till next week.

"Because it's the best fucking class…literally" Santana answered smirking at the blonde and unknowingly the camera.

"And cut!" Rachel enthusiastically yelled once again pulling the rest of the crew out of their lustful stupor. "You guys are so fucking hot!" she squealed walking up to the set. She was careful not to step in any cum or other body substance that just happened to be on the floor.

"Thank you" Santana smiled walking across the stage room and grabbing her boxers and bra. She quickly put them on before making her way back to a tired Brittany.

"No thank-you Santana" Rachel grinned. "This movie is going to be huge, and it all thanks to you" she complimented.

"What…about me?" Brittany whispered struggling to do just that. Her brain was on another planet right now and wasn't coming back any time soon.

"You of course my little cum dumpster" Rachel smiled meticulously leaning over to pinch the blondes cheeks much to her chagrin. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to personally make sure that those tapes safely arrive to the editing room" she added before skipping off in glee.

In all honesty she just wanted to get a chance to review the hot scene before any editing could be done. They couldn't leave the scenes too long, because it was a movie and though it was incredibly hot that could only have footage of up two hours, three if they were lucky.

But she was a firm believer in sliver linings, and though they will have to cut the incredibly hot scenes short she was already thinking of releasing a limited time extended edition later on.

"Never seen her so damn…happy" Santana mumbled watching the petite women skip off into the distance. She looked at Brittany for a reaction worried when she got no response. The blonde just laid there spread eagle covered in her cum with glazed over eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. "You alright?" she asked making her way to the blondes side.

"No" Brittany whispered. "I've been fucked by the biggest cock in all of mankind, I've cummed to many times to count, and I'm pretty sure that this ceiling was gray than the large burst of colors I'm seeing" she added her eyes squinting a little bit trying to figure out if she just saw pink or violet.

"Do you need some help?" Santana wondered looking up to see if there was any kind of medical personnel around or someone that could at least be of service.

"No" Brittany shook her head. "I just need to lie her for a couple of days then I should be able to land my rocket ship back to earth" she mumbled. "Houston we have a huge ass problem" she giggled.

"No shit" Santana mumbled a nervous hand running through the tangled sweat locks she called hair. "Alright I'm taking you home" she informed not coming up with any other conclusion than tight.

She didn't think the blonde needed to go to the hospital, and frankly didn't want to go herself. There was no way she wanted to explain to a doctor who could well likely be friends with her father how she fucked a girl so much that she literally went crazy.

"No I want to stay here" Brittany pouted. "I like rainbows and unicorns" she giggled scaring Santana more and more.

"And I like when your normal, sexy Brittany, and not some free colored lets all be friends hippie" Santana mumbled carefully taking the cum soaked girl into her arms and making her way outside the studio.

Of course she got some strange looks and some people stopped wondering where she was taking her co-star, but she just ignored them. She wasn't going to leave Brittany by herself, and didn't trust for the blonde to drive her own self home.

She would have asked Rachel and Kurt, but they left to start editing the scene as the rest of the crew cleaned up and set up for the next one in a week. She didn't want Quinn to come especially after the weird weekend the had with the blonde confessing her love to her as she masturbated in her parents bathroom.

"Brittany where do you live?" She asked sitting the blonde outside the studio. She had to find a way to get there bags from the trailer.

"On a street" Brittany mumbled deep in her gaze. Santana sighed seeing she was not going to get anything useful out of the blonde any time soon. She wasn't regretting sexing the blonde so well, but maybe sexing her a little too much.

"Hey intern!" She called out seeing a young man who barley looked legal.

"Yes Ms. Lopez" The boy said hurriedly making it to the stars side. It was his job to do anything and everything to please the stars and anyone else of importance. He was hoping to becoming a director himself in this industry and working with someone like Rachel was a godsend…and a curse depending on the day.

"I need you to go to my trailer and get a large black duffle bag, and Brittany's bag as well. I think hers is pink, but if it's not just ask the make up people they will know" she ordered.

"Okay" he nodded. "Do you need anything else?" he questioned wanting to be of some service.

"Yes" Santana nodded noticing that she was in nothing but her boxers and bra which was better off than Brittany sense the blonde was covered naked both of them covered in cum. "Bring me our robes and if you can find the address to Ms. Pierces house" she added.

"I'm on it" He promised before running off to fill the request.

Santana rolled her eyes before picking up Brittany and carrying her out to the parking lot and towards the blonde's car. She had saw the girl leave the other night in it after their late night shower session.

"Here you go Ms. Lopez" The boy yelled his arms filled with bags with two robes draped on top of them. He carefully place the items on the floor.

"Thank you" Santana nodded taking the sky blue robe and quickly dressing Brittany with it and then putting on her red one as well. She dug through Brittany's bag a cheer of triumph letting out when she found the girls keys.

"Oh I got her address as well" The boy informed digging through his pockets to find out the small sheet of paper on it. Some of the crew questioned him when he asked for Brittany's address, but after explaining it to them they were helpful. Sure he had to beg the set director for it, but it turned out good.

"Thank you" Santana nodded taking the piece of paper and placing it in her robe pocket. She opened the passenger seat and placed Brittany in it making sure she was buckled in safe before shutting the door.

"It's my job" The boy said sounding really pleased with him.

Santana shrugged it off as she placed her and the blonde's bags in the bag of the light blue classic convertible.

"Thank you…" Santana said drawing up a blank for his name. He could have at least worn a name tag or something.

"Finn" He smiled dopey like. "Finn Hudson"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:<span>_ I know it's been awhile, but it's my senior year and if any of you guys are seniors in high school you know how busy it can get close to the end of the year. Prom is coming up, college acceptance letters, final exams to take, and all kinds of projects your assholes of teachers want to give you as a senior send off.**

**I decided to make this chapter a little longer as an apology for my tardiness and as a way to break it to you that it might be a little bit longer till my next update. Like I said I'm really busy with senior year that it's hard to sit and type for hours on end.**

**I hope you guys liked it, and please review to tell me what you think? I want to hear you guys feedback, and ideas for the next chapter or where you think this story should go. So press that little button below you!**

**Next chapter the girls get to spend some one on one time together.**

**Please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Civic Duty

AN: I'm back and I know some of you guys must dislike me (hate is a very strong word), but I got so busy with working, dealing with drama, and life, but here it is chapter 10. Tell me what you guys think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Civic Duty<strong>

"Finn, Finn Hudson" Santana heard the somewhat giant of a man say.

"Thanks Finn" the brunette replied before turning around. She opened the passenger seat gently placing Brittany in it making sure the dazed blonde was buckled up safely before shutting it.

She turned around shocked to still see the man in front of her with a dopey look on his face. "Can I help you?" she questioned.

"Well I was wondering if you maybe needed some help with Ms. Pierce" He replied with a small wink.

"No, I'm pretty sure I can handle it from here" Santana said a questionable look on his face.

"Okay" Finn shrugged still standing in front of her with a dimwitted expression on his face.

"Is there anything more Mr. Hudson?" Santana asked. She had overheard Rachel using their interns last names and it figured out it was away to show her position of being the boss and them being meaningless interns. So she may not be some big time star or the director, but she was way higher up then some him when it came to status.

"Well I just think that whatever your about to do with Ms. Pierce will be better with two people and since were the only two here" He answered winking again much to the Latinas annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but what do you think I'm about to do with Brittany?" She questioned hoping that what was about to come out of this giant oafish mouth was nothing to what she thought it was going to be.

"Well I think we both know that you're about to go fuck Brittany and I'm just offering my helping hands" he said sticking out his large hands practically bouncing on his toes.

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck did you just say?" Santana asked somewhat stunned by the boys brashness or stupidity.

"You're going to go fuck Brittany and I'm willing to help" he explained winking his damn eye once again. If he winked his eye anymore times Santana was positive that she would be justified in stabbing it or at least punching him really hard in the face.

The fog that invaded Santana's mind telling her this was some weird sexual nightmare and nobody, nobody, especially an intern would ever have the nerve to offer themselves as a third party especially as confident as the man in front of her just did.

She tried the stay calm, but staring at this dopey boy, with his dopey ass smile, and dopey as looks repeating every word he just said told her that this was no nightmare. She wanted to stay calm especially since she was still on set, but there was no fighting the jealous and homicidal rage she was experiencing especially with the boy still smiling in her face like what he said was somewhat okay to say on a random basis.

For one, she couldn't figure out how he could just automatically assume that they were off to have sex and that the sex they were supposedly off to have would be better with his 'help'. Santana needed no 'help' in the sex department just the fact that Brittany was in the car dazed out of her mind because of such a great pounding she laid into the girl was proof enough that she was A-Okay in the sex department.

For two, who the hell would even think of having sex with someone when they were clearly not in the headspace to say 'no', Santana was no rapist and wouldn't even dream of touching Brittany inappropriately unless she was one hundred percent willing for her to do so. All she wanted to do was take the blonde to some place safe where she wouldn't be vulnerable to scumbags like this eye twitching fucker in front of her.

But what pissed her off the most was the thought of someone else touching her Brittany, her Brittany. Even though they weren't official or even close to it the blonde still felt like hers and vice versa, and now that they were seeing where things headed she definitely felt that way more and more.

She had never been this pissed before in her life. Not even when she found out that her then girlfriend was pregnant with her then and supposedly best friend's baby. Hell she was scary then and from the look of fear suddenly showing up on the jolly dimwitted giant she could only imagine what she looked like now.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" She exploded.

"F-f-Finn Hudson" The tall brunette whimpered take two steps back almost like that would protect him from the Latinas ire, but little did he know there was no escaping the wrath of a Lopez.

"Shut the fuck up!" she screamed. "How dare you ask me to come fuck my girlfriend. MY GIRLFRIEND! You better get out of my face before I kick you in your fucking balls so hard that your great-great-grandchildren and then their great-great-grandchildren will feel it you idiotic giant piece of shit!"

"I'm sorry" he whimpered before quickly cowering away his long limbs flopping everywhere as he tried to find the quickest escape route.

"Oh you will be!" She screamed after him wanting to chase him down and throttle him till he was nothing but a bloody pulp on the studio grounds, but she let him go this time not wanting to leave the blonde in the car by herself. She continued her rant threatening the giant's whole existence in Spanish and English and even the few phrases she remembered when she took and failed French in high school.

She was so busy cursing to the high heavens that she didn't even notice the sky getting darker by the minute, nor did she notice how most of the parking lot slowly cleared out everybody too exhausted to deal with the pissed lead after dealing with Rachel earlier letting her continue on her rant.

She also didn't notice Brittany slowly come out of her daze wondering why she was buckled up in her car and why her pissed co-star was outside of it cursing and throwing a tantrum. She merely rolled down her window hoping she would get some answers to her questions or at least get the raven haired girl to calm down enough to take a breath.

Her face was blazon-red in fury and with her tense body on the move for attack she seemed like an animal in the wild that had gone feral and was eating and fighting everything in sight.

"Santana" Brittany repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. The Latina was adamant in staying in her rant kicking the rocks on the ground over and over again.

"I swear I will make his life a living hell!" She yelled turning around fiercely kicking the front tire of the blondes beloved car to her surprise.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled quickly hoping out the car finally catching the tan women's attention. "What did Ginger ever do to you?" her brow creased in a frown as she tried to soothe her vehicle.

"What?" Santana asked now the one with the dumbfounded look on her face. "Holy shit Britt what time is it?" she asked finally coming out of her pissed dazed. She took a good look around noticing the empty parking lot along with the night skies accompanying it.

"Around six, but that's not important" Brittany said. "Why are you abusing my car? Whats got you so upset that you have to go and hit my Ginger?" she asked determined to get some answers.

"Ginger" the Latina questioned.

"Yes Ginger, as in my car that you so happened to just abuse five seconds ago" Brittany replied her hand firmly stuck on her hips her inner diva on full display. "Now why are you so mad?" she asked.

"You don't even want to know?" Santana sighed resting her head in her hands.

"Yes I do" Brittany replied. "I care about you Santana so whatever got you so upset I care about too" she informed.

"It's not important Britt" Santana whispered surprised by the sincerity in the blondes tone which just made her want to forget this event ever happened in the first place.

"If it has you kicking out Gingers tires then obviously it is" the blonde replied refusing to just drop the subject. She grabbed on to the Latinas robe pulling her flush against her body. It was a little chilly and it didn't help that the only thing they were wearing were silk robes.

"Mm you smell like me" Santana whispered nuzzling her face in the blondes neck causing her to giggle.

"Well I should considering I'm covered in your cum" She hotly whispered her mouth tightly wrapping around the Latinas ear.

"Shit" Santana whimpered her hands gripping on the blonde's ass as her body immediately responded to the girls teasing. She was once proud to say that she wasn't an early riser, but now that she had the blonde in her life that pride she once had was quickly crushed by her dick.

"God it still amazes me how big you are" Brittany moaned her hips slowly grinding on her hard-on. "I want you so bad" she groaned her plump lips trailing down now to suck on the Latinas neck adding to the hickey's that were already there.

"`You can have me anyway you like baby" Santana whispered tracing little hearts with the tip of her tongue onto the blondes neck and collarbone. They were officially pulling off the art that was necking.

"Not here" Brittany groaned just the thought of having to pull away paining her in more ways than one, but she wasn't going to risk being caught by some paparazzi or security officer. They were still on the studio grounds after all.

"How far do you live away from here?" Santana whimpered her hips furiously pushing into the blonde's center. She had never felt such an intense arousal or need to fuck or make love whatever it was then she did with Brittany. The blonde had the ability to make her body so hot in seconds and she was thankful that she could do the same.

"Forty-five minutes" Brittany whined the thought of the long drive dampering her mood a little, but it was quickly brought back up with when Santana grinded her length into her center. "Thirty-five if we speed" she groaned.

"Too long" Santana sighed pulling away from the girl. She took a couple a steps way knowing that if they went on a second longer doing what they were doing the would be fucking on the gravel and though that appealed to Santana Jr. she knew that the blonde deserved better.

She could offer up her place, but that would just run up the risk of distraction with Beth and Puck, and after hearing Quinn's confession she wasn't comfortable having sex just down the hall from where the blonde slept.

"Sanny" Brittany whined her arms stretch out trying to pull the Latina back in her arms.

"Sorry Britt" Santana smiled the blue eyed girls use of her nickname warming her heart and hardening out Jr. even more although that seemed to be impossible sense it was standing at full attention ready to perform its civic duty and please the blonde till both of them were a deluded mass of sweat, cum, and bones.

"Don't be sorry, be horny" Brittany smirked.

"Oh trust me I am" Santana groaned pointing to the obvious evidence sticking out proudly.

"Then come do something about it" Brittany purred her bright blue eyes now darken by lust as she licked her lips. Just they thought of what those lips could do to her had Santana's body overheating and her dick twitching for attention.

"Oh god do I want too" Santana groaned closing her eyes so she wouldn't be tempted with liquid sex. She needed to think and with the blonde acting like she was it was hard to do so with the right head.

"Sanny" Brittany purred slowly untying her robe. "Why don't you open your eyes" she added. She let out a small gasp as her pale body was hit with the night air her nipples hardening up in response.

"I can't" Santana. "Brittany stop whatever you're doing!" she yelled shocking the blood with her tone.

"What's wrong?" the blonde question not understanding the sudden change in attitude. All she was trying to do was tease the Latina in submission so they can go fuck each other's brains out. At this point she didn't care were they got down at as long as someone was getting down. Hell she would be happy with laying on the loose gravel letting the raven haired girl take her in every position.

"Nothing beautiful" Santana answered still not opening her eyes to the blondes concern. "I just want us to get to some place safe and then fuck you into next year, but I can't do that with you trying to seduce me" she explained.

She wasn't mad per se she was just frustrated, but not at Brittany. She was frustrated at herself; for her inability to think straight with the blonde standing so close. She had never had this problem before and though she enjoyed every moment she spent with Brittany she was not yet use to what the blonde did to her body and definitely her mind.

"Oh" Brittany sighed tying her robe back up. Santana winced hearing the sullen tone of the blondes voice. She didn't mean to make the blonde sad, hell she never wanted to make the blonde sad.

"Aw baby" Santana sighed opening up her eyes. Just hearing the blonde mad her crazy and now that she could see the crestfallen look on the pale women's face she was sure she would do everything in the world to never see that look on her face again. "Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way" she added invading the blue eyed girl's personal space and wrapping her arms tightly around her lithe waist.

"Then how did you mean it?" Brittany questioned her eyes now shades darker than what they were a couple of seconds ago.

"I don't want us to have sex out here in the open. I want to take you somewhere private where we can enjoy every second together without worrying about other people. I want to you to be comfortable as I put every single inch inside you making you scream my name" she informed causing the beautiful blonde in her arms to moan by just the thought. "I want to wash all this dried up cum off or bodies and start with a brand new canvas to cover ourselves in" she whispered her sultry voice causing the young women to shiver in anticipation.

"God your amazing" Brittany grinned before capturing the Latinas lips in a heated kiss. She wanted to do everything the girl just said and much more.

Santana reluctantly pulled away knowing she was already tempting fate already. If they didn't leave soon she was sure that they were going to be picking gravel out of unpleasant places come tomorrow morning. "Why don't we go by that hotel from earlier" she suggested.

"Let's go" Brittany mumbled not even bothering to think about an opposition as she kissed the Latina one more time before both of them hurriedly made their way to the car.

"Shit I'm so hard" Santana groaned as she put the keys in the ignition starting up the car and heading towards the little motel or hotel. Frankly when she was this horny she didn't give two shits about the name as longs as it had a bed and a shower it was a five star joint to her.

"I'll be taking care of that very soon" Brittany smirked resting her hand of the large bulge in the Latinas robe. Santana groaned as the blonde massaged her grip tight with red silk. She was trying hard to concentrate on the road and not cause a major accident.

"Shit" the Latina groaned as she swerved into the parking lot slamming on the brakes lurching both of them forward.

"Ow" Brittany cried out when her head hit the dashboard.

"Shit!" Santana yelled wincing once she saw the small little mark in the middle of the blondes head. "I'm so sorry Britt" she rushed out unbuckling her seat and leaning over.

"It's okay San" Brittany smiled. "I shouldn't have been distracting you especially when you're driving" she pouted kissing the raven haired girls cheek.

"You can distract me like that anytime you want too beautiful" Santana whispered kissing the blondes lips. The small peck went from a heated make out session in seconds both of them being more than friendly with their hands.

"Sanny?" Brittany whispered pulling away from the Latinas swollen lips.

"Yes babe?" the raven-haired girl replied she took note of the blonde's serious position slowly moving her hands away from the center of her legs.

"I know were both horny, but do you think we can go inside now?" The blonde asked a pout that not even the hardest of men or women could deny.

"Sure babe" Santana smiled both of them unbuckling their seatbelt and making their way out the car. They quickly made their way to the entrance their bodies yearning for each other in every way imaginable.

"Back again so soon?" The old lady from earlier came out from the back hearing the bell ring when they two opened the door.

"Yeah, and this time we definitely need a room" Santana said her voice deep and husky as the chance to have Brittany alone in a bed got near and nearer.

She couldn't wait to have the gorgeous girl screaming and moaning her name to the top of the lungs for the whole hotel to her, hell she wanted the world to hear the blondes pleasurable screams marking her as hers.

"Alright" The elder women kindly smiled. Though she was right near the highway she didn't get a lot of customers especially this late. A lot of people judged the place from the outside thinking it was some seedy hotel with prostitutes and pimps selling drugs from room to room, but if they only stepped in they would realize this small, but elegant hotel could rival some of the best in the area. "How long will you are you guys planning to stay?" she asked opening up her book.

"Is there a way we can just get a room and then just check out when were ready?" Brittany asked. She didn't know how long they were going to be. With how horny she was and how much stamina she already knew Santana possessed they could be hold up in there room for a month only coming out for food and water.

"Yes ma'am" The elder women smiled. "If I could just have your information then you guys will be all set" she kindly smiled.

"Shit" Santana muttered. In their haste to get here and in a room she forgot to grab their bags which just so happened to hold her credit cards, ID, and everything she needed to book a room in a random hotel to have sex with a beautiful blonde.

"Sanny" Brittany pouted trying hard to hold in her screams of frustration. She wanted the raven haired girl now, but it just seemed that more and more obstacle just kept getting in the way of that happening.

"Don't worry babe" Santana smiled assuredly kissing the blonde softly. "I'll be right back" she mumbled before quickly making her way out the door leaving the blonde and hotelkeeper to themselves.

"She seems like a sweet girl" The graying women added watching the determined women make her way to the car.

"She is" Brittany sighed although it seemed quite sad for a girl who was just about to have passionate sex with the girl she was falling in seriously like with.

"Why so sad child?" the women asked. In this business she had seen and heard everything. She had met so many people rather they were having affairs, visiting, or just needing a place to stay for night and had grown quite accustomed to listening to their problems.

"It's nothing" Brittany shrugged off wondering what was taking Santana so long.

The elder woman just scoffed at the blondes attempt to shrug her off. "It must be something if it's got such a pretty girl like you sad" she said. "Who can it hurt if you talk it out even if it's with some stranger" she added.

Brittany gave it a couple of seconds of thought before seeing the women had a point. It wasn't like she could talk about this to Rachel who didn't like her co-stars having relations together even if she was the one fucking them, and though Kurt knew she was sure he didn't want to hear about her sexual escapades. "It's just that I really, really like her, but I'm scared of her leaving me. Which is crazy since were not even together. Were just co-workers who got close really fast, but the funny part is even though we just met I can still see myself being with her. Which is even crazier because once again I don't know her" she sighed her expression growing more forlorn as the seconds passed by.

"Have you told her this?" The hotelkeeper questioned.

Brittany quickly shook her head muttering a quick 'no'.

"Then why don't you try" The older women kindly smiled. "Besides I notice the look in your girlfriend's eyes and can already tell that there's more to whatever is between you two than a quick fuck at some hotel down the street" she winked shocking the blonde.

Before the blonde could say something or even think of something to say Santana busted in the office her ID and credit card in her hand as the other one carried the rest of their bags.

"Here you go" The Latina panted handing them to the aging women. She turned to smile at Brittany surprise to see the blonde with a stunned look on her face. The same look on her face she sported when she realized what the Latina was packing between her legs was one hundred percent real.

"What wrong?" she questioned worriedly. She was barley gone five minutes.

"N-n-nothing" Brittany stuttered shaking her head a little bit before kissing the Latina on the cheek relieving her worry a little bit.

"Alright you kids are all set" the women interrupted handing Santana back her items along with a room key. "Have a good night" she added.

"You too" Santana said. She handed the keys to Brittany before bending down and taking hold of the bags.

"Remember what I said Blondie!" The hotelkeeper yelled out as they made their way back outside and towards the rooms.

"What did she say?" Santana questioned wondering if this is why the blonde was sporting a shock look on her face.

"Just to make sure that we check-out" Brittany lied. She wasn't ready to tell Santana about her fears yet. She had to see if this was a real thing or just a casual fling between sets that would just leave her unbroken, and if it was she couldn't risk letting the Latina in, not yet anyway.

"Alright" Santana shrugged off. "What room are we in?" she asked following the blonde.

"Room fifteen" Brittany informed reading the key. She was surprised to find that it was the very last room on the property and pretty secluded from the rest of the hotel. Which was good considering there was going to be a lot of moans and screams coming from their room and she would hate to interrupt someone from their sleep because of the hot sex that was about to go down.

Brittany opened the door smiling when she heard the lock click open knowing it just a couple of seconds she'll have Santana all to herself. She pushed the door open stepping inside feeling for the light along the wall.

Santana followed behind staring transfixed at the blonde's taut ass before placing the bags down. Both of them left out a gasp once said blonde found the light and flipped the switch.

The whole room was bathe in dark mahogany and small tea lights with candles along the walls. There was a bottle of unopened champagne and flute glasses on the small end table along with a huge four poster bed which was fitted with blood red silk sheets.

Getting a feeling of suspicion Brittany walked around checking the room. She walked in the connecting bathroom giggling once her eyes fell on a huge bathtub that could probably feet four people comfortably with a set of complementary bubble bath along with candles around its edges.

"Sanny I think she booked us in the honeymoon suite!" she yelled out connecting all of the dots.

"So!" she heard the Latina yell back.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Brittany asked turning around and heading to the bedroom. "We are not on our honeymoon. Don't you…" she trailed off as she was met with a fully nude Latina.

Brittany was stunned by the girl's beauty. Her raven hair was flowing down her back caressing her shoulders small strands caressing her perked nipples. Her abs rippled with every breath she took, her legs spread open with her large and very 'up' penis proudly on display.

"I mean so what if she gave us the honeymoon suite" Santana smirked as the blondes quickly darkening eyes were transfixed on her dick. "It's not like we can't use it" she winked her hand slowly trailing down to cup her junk.

"Uh" Brittany muttered her mind clouded with lust as she watched the raven haired girl slowly move her hand up and down. In her mindless stupor she didn't notice her body taking initiative and undressing her as quickly as possible. "Shit" she groaned.

"I believe the word of the day is…" Santana moaned standing up. "Fuck" she said stalking the blonde like she was a hungry lion and the stunning women in front of her was a full gazelle ready for the taking. "Which I plan to be doing to you in a couple of seconds" she added.

"Oh god" Brittany moaned grabbing on the Latinas hips her nails digging in the skin as she pulled she pulled her closer. "Please do" she begged attacking the Latinas plump lips both of fighting for dominance.

Not one to give up Santana teased her hands down the pale woman's body till her fingertips were brushing against her wet core. She lightly massaged the blondes clit before plunging two of her fingers deep inside without warning.

"Fuck!" Brittany gasped pulling away from the Latinas lips not missing the smug smirk that passed on her partners face, but she couldn't care less as said girl pumped two fingers into her dripping core.

"You like that baby?" Santana asked although anyone could tell you that by the way the blondes head was flushed back and the loud moans and fluent curse words pouring from her mouth she was enjoying it very much.

"Oh shit!" Brittany hissed when another finger was added. With all the fucking they did on and offset and how much the Latina stretched her with her long hard dick she could probably fit the women's whole fist inside with no complaints.

"Mm" Santana grinned thrusting two more times before teasingly pulling out slowly. She had told Brittany that she was going to get them on the bed, but before that she had also promised her to wash the day away and start fresh.

"Why'd you stop?" Brittany groaned rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to ease the intense throbbing which did nothing but spur her arousal on and spread it against her thighs.

"Because" Santana smirked gripping the blonde by the back of her thighs before lifting her up. Brittany squeaked her legs instinctively wrapping around that Latinas back shivering when her wet center rubbed against the Latinas throbbing cock.

Santana headed towards the bathroom a devilish smile on her face. She bounced with every step she took knowing her cock would brush against the blondes hard clit teasing her further.

She expertly opened the large shower door without even shifting the blonde in her arms. Setting her gently on the tile floor she reached out for the gift basket on the edge of the sink. She ripped it open grabbing the loofa and the body wash she threw the rest which consisted of lotions, hand sanitizer, and bath salts across the room.

As she did this Brittany quickly got to work turning on the water and getting it to the right temperature for the long dirty shower they were about to take. She smiled seeing the silver removable showerhead adding on to the hundreds of naughty ideas that were already in her head.

"I believe we been her before" Brittany smirked once Santana closed the shower door turning around in her arms.

"I believe so" Santana cheekily replied making the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how you manage to be so cocky" Brittany giggled rolling her eyes playfully.

"It might be because of my large cock which just so happens to about to give you the best orgasms of your life" she replied.

"Oh really" Brittany challenged being met with the Latinas confident nod. "And what if I give you the best orgasm in your life?" she questioned slowly falling on her knees.

"You're welcome too" Santana muttered trying to hold it together. Brittany looked all kinds of sexy on her knees, water cascading down both of their bodies her lips just a breath away from her dick.

"Is that your answer?" the blonde smirked kissing the raven haired girls tip softly. She was happy to see a trail of pre-cum slowly ease out in response. "I asked you a question?" she added after a long breath of waited silence.

Santana couldn't think nor form a sentence now with the blonde littering soft kiss along her member. It was the sweetest of the torture which was just made worse with the blonde dark blue eyes staring up at her.

There was just something sexy about making eye contact during sex. Maybe it's because you were able to see your partners every emotion and feeling as they looked into your eyes and you theirs. Whatever the reason was all Santana knew is that with the blonde looking up at her with that sweet innocent expression on her face as she caressed her dick her mouth just made her arousal jump from sky high to out of this fucking world.

"Fuck" Santana hissed as the blonde grabbed her dick flatten her tongue out and rolled her tip on the surface of that wonderful pink muscle. "Baby your killing me" she groaned her head thrown back as she tried desperately to grip the wall the tile wall her nail digging in between the grout.

"Trust me baby you won't be dying tonight" Brittany muttered before sucking on the large uncircumcised tip moaning as she swallowed small droplets of pre-cum. She couldn't wait to for her mouth to be filled by the Latinas seed, but that would have to wait because was determined to continue her slow torture.

"Jesus!" Santana yelled as the blonde took two inches in her mouth. She was so tempted to just grab the blonde by her locks and shoved all of her down her throat, but she wasn't raised by animals and refused to fuck like one (unless Brittany wanted too of course).

Brittany leaned back letting Santana's hard dark flop hitting her thigh before standing proudly back in the air. "I keep telling you my name is Brittany, but obviously you refused take me serious" she smirked cheekily.

"Damn it Brittany" Santana hissed her eyes slit into a passionate glare. She was hard as a rock and if she didn't get a release soon she was going to explode and not in the good way.

"Yes Santana?" the blonde questions an innocent look on her face. It amazed her how quick she went from naughty porn star Brittany to sweet and innocent Brittany in seconds.

"Please baby" Santana begged.

"I guess since she said please" Brittany shrugged the innocent expression quickly thrown out the window replaced with a naughtier one.

"Thank you" Santana whispered before gasping in pleasure when the blonde swallowed every inch of her. It still surprised her since she was definitely not on the small or the average size and every girl she ever dated couldn't even take half of it with one in one breath of air. Even Quinn who she was with for four years had to pace herself inch by inch.

"Mm" Brittany moaned her the vibrations of her vocal words shooting tingles up and down her dick which was buried in slick heat. "Move" she mumbled looking up at the Latina.

Santana was confused at first considering whatever the blonde was trying to say was being blocked by her dick in her mouth, but she was never a slow child and was quick to get what she was saying.

Somewhat hesitantly the Latina softly gripped the blonde's scalp making sure she had a firm hold on it and that she wasn't hurting her in anyway.

Though she may have done this on set this was way much different. They weren't in front of cameras and lights surrounded by people who were recording them. This was just the two of them, only them, on their own time with no one screaming out 'cut'. So she wanted everything to be perfect not some brutal fucking that was meant to get the viewer's cumming.

This was there time to get to no one another without the pressure of being a porn star or having to act out the scenes. This was a way for them to connect on another level and she wasn't about to ruin that by being rough with Brittany.

She was already feeling so much for the girl and though she hadn't officially said anything she was sure that this was no causal fling. This was something more. The fact that she couldn't stand to see the blonde pout, or flew in a jealous rage when that inept fucking giant of a boy proposition himself to sleep with Brittany was sign enough that this wasn't so stop n' go on the ride to fame.

This was way much more and she didn't want it to end. So she pulled her hips back exposing two inches of her dick before slowly putting it back in. She continued this built up adding an inch or two every now and ten.

Just when she had half her dick out of the luscious women's throat also adding a little speed to her thrust Brittany leant back once again letting the girls dick flop once before sticking back up.

"Damn it Santana are you going to fuck my mouth of what!?" Brittany yelled. She tried to be patient seeing the Latinas apprehension, but this was ridiculous. She had been horny ever since they stood in that parking lot and now that they were here naked and wet the Latina wanted to get shy.

She was wet. So wet she was pretty sure her cum had dripped and landed her in the water. She didn't need slow and scared, she need hard, rough, passionate, and she needed to be coming, and if Santana couldn't do it she was going to have to remove that handheld showerhead and take matters into her own hands.

"I-I-I don't want to hurt you" Santana sighed her head fighting her 'head' which was telling her to fuck the pretty blondes throat to her hearts content.

"You do know I'm a porn star right?" Brittany questioned not noticing the quick grimaced on the Latinas face.

Even though they hadn't made anything official Santana still considered Brittany hers and the thought of someone else fucking her other than herself was enough for her dick to soften, but only a little bit considering that she did have a naked and willing blonde on her knees ready to blow her.

"No shit" Santana growled her hands tightening around the blondes locks just thinking about someone else touching her Brit. "Trust me I don't need a reminder that you're a porn star, nor do I see the point of talking about this since you should be sucking me off like a good girl" she hissed an intense need to own and dominate the blonde overcoming her especially since she was already on her knees.

Catching on quickly Brittany merely smirked loving the possessive shade and dark glint the raven-haired eyes got. It was clear that she pissed her off by something she said and though that slightly worried her it mostly just feed to her arousal.

"Open your mouth" Santana commanded not leaving any room for rebuttal. If the blonde didn't know who she belonged to whether or not because she was too afraid to say so she was going to find out tonight.

Brittany obediently opened her mouth as wide as possible. She wanted this so bad and just hearing the raven haired girls dark command let her know that she was in a world a pleasure.

"Take it all" Santana muttered before shoving every thick and long inch in the blonde's throat ignoring her surprised gasp and desperate gags. She started a furious pace thrusting her hips hard and deep making sure the blonde took all of her. "I could fuck you like this all day" she smirked continuing her pace.

"I'll let you" Brittany tried to say her words being blocked by the thick piece of meat pounding down her throat. Though this should annoy her considering her partner gave her no warning and was definitely not settling down she couldn't help, but to enjoy this.

"So damn tight" She moaned as she grew closer to her peek with every thrust. Not wanting it to end so soon she brought her hips to a slow thrust wanting to savor everything the blondes silky mouth had to offer.

Not one to just sit back and take it Brittany quickly brought a hand down to meet the juncture between her legs her fingertips slightly grazing her clit. She slipped her hand down to her pussy massaging her lips before dipping a finger inside. If Santana was going to take her time with her orgasm then she would too.

"I could fuck you like this every day of my life" Santana grinned pulling herself out of the blonde's throat much to both of their displeasure.

Being met with questionable blue eyes she winked to assure her that they were far from over. In fact if anything they were just getting started. If everything went the way the raven haired girl wanted it to go then it would be a long time till either of them got some sleep, and even then she planned to be fucking the blonde in her dreams.

"Sanny?" Brittany whined.

"Shut-up" Santana growled not letting the blonde muttered let alone whine another word. She wanted to show the blonde who she belonged to and to do that she had dominate her in every single way. "Open your tongue and stick it out" she ordered expecting nothing but obedience.

Sensing what the Latina wanted she quickly open her mouth wide again pushing her tongue out. She had acted out scenes like this in past movies, but this wasn't a movie. This was real life, with a real person, and real feelings. Not just a quick fuck on screen to appease all the horny millions that would buy her movie or come across it online.

This was her and Santana. A girl with a big dick who she only had the pleasure of knowing for two weeks, a girl who was clearly sending her to new heights whether onset or off it. This was more than a couple of hot passionate affairs in between shooting scenes, and though it might took her being on her knees with a beautiful women and her huge dick pounding her throat to make her realize this was so much more at least she was able to come to that realization before something serious happened.

This was something she wanted to discover, something she wanted to explore. She wanted Santana in every way possible, and she was going to let the raven haired girl know.

"Focus" Santana hissed snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. "I believe I was fucking your throat" she laughed almost manically.

"You were" Brittany giving the girl a bright smile.

"You're so beautiful" Santana whispered almost in awe. Even though she was heavily aroused and was supposed to be dominating the blonde she would always have time to bask in the her beauty.

"Thank you" Brittany whispered her eyes boring deeply into the Latinas. It frightened her how easy she could shift emotions with this girl standing above her. She never experience this before and although it was scary she welcomed it because it was something new and for a girl like her that was stuck in a mundane routine it was amazing.

"I wasn't done with your tongue" Santana smirk shifting back in her dominant role. That smirked turned into a broad grin when Brittany quickly spilt her tongue out letting the glorious muscle hang down her chin. Always one to just jump in without thinking she quickly grabbed her dick slapping the head against the blonde's tongue. "So good baby" Santana moaned.

"Mm" Brittany nodded loving as the Latinas tip was slapped against her cheek leaving a trail of pre-cum.

"You better swallow it" Santana warned shoving her dick in the blonde's mouth fucking her hot chamber like a wild women. "Oh shit" she groaned feeling her release come and this time doing nothing to stop it.

"Here it comes!" She yelled feeling all that she held in since they blonde was rubbing on her cock on the ride here being pushed to the edge. "Take it baby! All of it!" she yelled one last hard thrust pushing all of herself inside making the blondes lips wrapped around the base of her cock as she filled her throat and mouth with her seed.

Santana was entranced with the sight of Brittany's cheeks widening as she tried to take in the ongoing cum that was filling her mouth. She was desperately trying to swallow as quickly as possible, but every attempt seemed futile since every amount she managed to swallow Santana would fill her with twice the amount to replace it.

No longer fighting it she relieved a sigh of breath letting the long ropes of cum pour out from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Santana couldn't help but for ego to be stroked watching the naughty scene unfold. Just knowing that you're cum was too much for a world renowned and experienced porn star to handle would inflate any bodies head (both of them).

"Mm" Santana whispered pumping the last ropes of her cum into the girl's mouth with short thrust of her hips. Once she felt the blonde had took are desperately try to take every single drop she had to offer she pulled out her proud smirk widening as a long trail of cum and saliva dripped from her dick.

"I'm pretty sure you fucked my throat raw" Brittany whispered her voice strained from the brutal fucking she just been through.

"Good" Santana smiled. "Now all we have is your pussy and your ass left" she added that charming grin quickly transforming to an arrogant smirk. In her opinion she had the right to be arrogant she just fucked one of the world's hottest women making her swallow her cum.

"I can't wait" Brittany grinned naughtily slowly getting off of her knees. She winced when she was met with a sharp pain in her knees and back, but she took it with a grain a salt. Because that slight pain was just assurance of what they just did, and she would feel it every day, at every hour, every minute, and every second of the day if she could.

"Maybe we should actually wash up this time" Santana offered realizing though they were in the shower which was now cold all they managed to do was get their selves wet in both sense of the world.

"Do you mean that or are you just using that as an excuse?" Brittany questioned with a wild grin. She had notice Sanny, Jr. softens state and if the raven haired girl need a couple of minutes to warm-up then she would be fine with that as long as she just asked.

"Oh trust me baby there's not an excuse in the world for me to stop fucking you" The Latina replied proving her point when Jr. quickly rose to all its fine glory.

She was unnatural to women as she was to men. She had a huge dick that most women didn't have unless they went to the store and bought one and even then there were none in her size (Quinn had already checked). She also had the stamina of the energizer bunny, she just kept cumming, and cumming, and cumming, and cumming. There was no end to what Jr. can do which Brittany was quickly finding out about.

"Damn" the blonde muttered reaching down to grasp her new best friend pouting slightly when her hand was slapped away by a determined Latina.

"Brittany" Santana scolded as the blonde tried to grip her again.

"What Santana?" the blonde whined her mouth jutted out in an adorable pout that couldn't be ignored.

"Let's wash up and then fuck like animals" Santana said leaning down and grabbing the gift basket. She pulled out the large loffah and body wash naughty ideas quickly forming when she noticed there was only one for them to share.

"Why not fuck like animals now?" Brittany asked still pouting.

"Because I want a fresh canvas of skin to cover in my seed" Santana answered loving to hear the small moan that the blonde responded back.

"You could have just said that" Brittany smirked snatching the loffah out of the Latinas hand along with the wash. She poured a hefty amount on it lathering it up quickly before rubbing it on caramel colored skin.

"I believed I did" Santana replied back a cheeky smile covering her face as the blonde worked the suds all over.

"Shut up and help" Brittany muttered wanting to wash up as quickly as possible so she could get back to the great lay that lied hard in between the Latinas legs.

"My pleasure" Santana commented not able to help herself . Her parents had always complained about how smart her mouth was or how sarcastic she could be at times, but that was just part of her charm.

Not wanting to think of her parents while she was in the shower with a hot blonde who she was about to have sex with the Latina quickly pulled the blonde closer taking some of the body wash on her body and spreading it on the blondes back as she washed her front. She preferred a more hands on approached when it came to taking a shower.

They continue to wash each other sharing sweet kisses as hands caressed every inch of skin between them. Wanting to actually make it to the bed Santana turned off the water once Brittany's started roaming her body in a more sensuous pace getting lower and lower till her soft hands hovered over her hard cock. Although she didn't mind the blondes wandering hands she was determined to get her on a mattress tonight.

"Let's take this to the bedroom" Santana urged as Jr. stood proud and straight.

"Wait here babe" Brittany said stepping out the shower door.

"What do you mean 'wait'?" Santana questioned looking at the blonde in confusion. "If you haven't notice I don't want to do much waiting" she added pointing at her dick which was hard and waiting due being in close proximity with the blonde while she was naked and covered in vanilla scented suds.

"I know" Brittany nodded kissing the Latina sweetly on the lips. "But you're the one who wanted a bed, so you're going to have to wait" she explained kissing her one more time before quickly heading out the bathroom and into the adjacent bedroom.

It just came to her when she was washing the last bit of suds off her body that they were in a honeymoon suite. A beautiful honeymoon suite, in a beautiful and somewhat surprising motel, and she was going to use it while she could.

After all she didn't know if this would be the only honeymoon suite she ever got to share with the Latina and if it was she wanted to make it memorable, and if it wasn't then this would just be another hot memory they would share together later on.

Quickly getting to work she lowered the lights down to a dull glow that was mostly centered on the huge bed in the center. She opened up the bottle of champagne pouring it in the two glass flutes and placing them along with the bottle on the bedside table.

Thankfully there was a lighter bedside the candles that surrounded the room which were quickly lit with speed. She wished she had some rose petals or chocolates just to make it a little more romantic and cheesy, but she had to deal with what she got and look back on the room admiring the romantic feel it had.

"You know I could of helped right" Santana whispered causing the blonde to jump from hearing the raven haired girls voice. The Latina merely chuckled wrapping her arms around the blue eyed beauties lithe waist pulling her back against her front.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise" Brittany replied her body automatically relaxing and shaping to fit hers.

"I still wanted to help" the Latina pouted her hands rubbing soothingly up and down the blondes thighs.

"Okay" Brittany shrugged turning around to face her. "I have a task you can help with" she smiled wrapping her arms around the raven haired girl's neck.

Santana tried hard to focus on the words that were coming out of Brittany's mouth, but her hard-on was pressed between the blonde's thighs and all she could think about was if she move a little bit to the right she could slide inside with ease.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled breaking the Latina out of her daze. There was no question what had her mind so occupied seeing as she was staring into a pair of dark and passionate eyes that told Brittany everything the girl wanted to do with her and so much more.

"Mm just give me a couple of more seconds" the Latina replied throwing the blonde a charming grin.

"Perv" Brittany muttered smacking her in the shoulder.

"You like it" Santana replied pulling Brittany even closer which just made it harder for her to ignore the painful throbbing she was getting from her dick being enclosed in such a small pace, but she was willing to handle it if it meant she could have the blonde in her arms.

"Do you want to hear about my task or not?" Brittany questioned laying her head on the raven girls shoulder her eyes closing in contempt.

She had never felt so comfortable in such a short time with someone else. When she dated someone it usually took a while for her to warm-up to them, and she would definitely not be in a hotel room having sex with them in such little time.

Sure she was known as easy in high school, but that was high school. Almost every girl was doing it and in her small minded town it was better to have sex then be known as the virgin loser that got slushies' tossed in their face every day (Rachel).

But that appetite for sex slowly quelled down as she got older and though she worked in this industry it didn't mean she loved having sex all the time. She just had certain skills that she learned from her high school days that came in handy on set and brought in big bucks.

So to be in the arms of Santana someone who was practically a stranger to her, but still be able to let her wall down and relax like she was now was something amazing.

"Now you're the one who seems all dazed and confused" Santana whispered softly bringing the girl out of her thoughts. "Hey" she added kissing the blonde softly on the lips seeing her eyes focus back on her and her surroundings.

"Hey" Brittany smiled responding to the Latinas lips.

"Are you going to tell me about that task our not?" Santana grinned seeing Brittany once again lose focus trying to figure out what she was talking only to smile bigger with a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Right" Brittany nodded. "Your task Santana Lopez is to take me to bed and make hot, sweaty, passionate like to me all night" she grinned.

"Passionate like?" the Latina questioned frowning at the girls wording.

"I figure it's too early to be saying love, so why not 'like'. After all I like you and you like me so let's go make some hot 'like'" the blonde shrugged her had rubbing out the girls frown lines in the middle of her head till they relaxed.

"I'll be happy to make hot passionate 'like' to you all night Brittany Pierce" Santana grinned grabbing the blonde and lifting her up much to her surprise.

Brittany squealed wrapping her lean legs around the Latinas waist giggling as the girl carried her to the bed depositing her down rather roughly to her amusement.

"Hey!" the blonde protested scouting to the middle of the mattress. There was probably enough room on this bed to fit six people let alone the two of them.

"You say hot and passionate" Santana shrugged crawling from the end of the bed on all four till she was hovering over a grinning blonde. "Nothing about soft" she added leaning down to kiss her passionately.

"Mm" Brittany moaned taking the raven haired girls tongue in her mouth sucking on it softly. "It was implied" she muttered as they broke away for air.

Santana leant back on her knees after she got her fill for kisses for the moment. Though she could kiss those sweet plump lips all day if she had to she need another fill and that involved her dick and the blonde's wet tight pussy.

"Imply this" the Latina grunted spreading the blonde's legs wide, hiking them up on her shoulder, and spearing deep inside her girl.

"Fuck" Brittany moaned her head pressing back against the mattress as Santana slowly speared every inch inside her.

"You like that?" Santana asked although she was pretty confident that her answer would be hell yes. She didn't want to just pound the blonde and get off quick. She wanted to take her sweet time. She was going to make passionate 'like' to her in all forms tonight, tomorrow, and the next until that 'like' turned into something else.

Something she was too afraid to say, but not coward enough to not think about it.

"You feel so good" Brittany moaned her eyes fighting to stay open as she was locked in a intense stare down with the girl above her.

"Just imagine how you feel" Santana whispered leaning down to suck on the blonde's hard nipples.

"T-tell m-me" she urged as Santana's pace and her sucking on her sensitive nipples slowly worked her to her peek.

"You're so hot" Santana whispered adding a little force to her hips make sure she hit the blondes g-spot. "So wet" she added.

Brittany marveled at how amazing the Latinas soft words added to her arousal. She was no stranger to dirty talk, but Santana's words sounded so precious in her ear. Her husky voiced was like liquid sex to her ecstasy filled brained.

"You're so tight" the raven haired girl muttered softly biting the hard nipple in her mouth causing her partner to scream out. "It's like your pussy was made for me and only me" she added.

"It was baby" Brittany moaned that familiar pull in her stomach growing stronger as she was worked to ecstasy. "It's yours baby. This pussy is yours. Only you can stretch and fill me up so much. I want you to cum with me Sanny, please" she begged her nails digging in the Latinas strong back.

"It's mine" Santana muttered her dick swelling in pride. Just those words alone had her seeing stars.

"Yes baby it's yours!" Brittany screamed trying desperately to hold off on cumming. "Only yours Sanny, now fill me with your cum!" she yelled not able to hold on anymore. She closed her eyes falling into the dark abyss of pleasure as her whole body surrender to her orgasm.

"Here it is!" Santana yelled thrusting all the way inside harshly as she fell into pleasure herself spilling all of her inside the goddess blonde inside her.

"Oh god!" Brittany screamed the feel of Santana hot cum painting her insides prolonging her orgasm. Her nails racked down the Latinas back as she tried desperately not to pass out.

There was just so much 'like' between them and it was so intense.

"Take it" Santana panted pumping her hips in short burst extending both of their pleasures. She wanted all of her seed inside the blonde and on the blonde. By tomorrow night she wanted Brittany to be covered in her inside and out.

"Shit" Brittany hissed as her body finally decided to take pity on her.

"I don't want to pull out" Santana whispered her softening dick agreeing with as it made its way back to its hard state.

"Are you ever not hard?" Brittany asked with a naughty grin.

"Not when it comes to you" Santana cheekily replied. "Just the thought of you has Jr. roaring and ready to go" she added with a proud grin.

She had been complimented many times by girls she dated or fucked on her ability to stay hard and keep it that way.

"Well what would you say if I told you just the thought of you has me dripping and running for a new pair of panties" Brittany replied flipping the Latina over to her surprise so she was on top.

"I would say you had me at 'um'" Santana responded watching as her cum slowly gushed out the blonde's swollen pussy.

"Smart ass" Brittany smirked sinking herself lower onto the Latinas shaft till her lips were touching the raven haired girls crotch.

"Speaking of that ass" Santana grinned smacking those two perfect globes of skin on the girl's backside.

"Shut up and enjoy" the blonde mutter with a roll of her eyes rising on her knees until just the tip of the Latina was inside her before pushing back down a long moan reverting from her throat.

"Oh I will" Santana grinned pushing her knees up to give the blonde some leverage. Other than that she laid back with her hands firmly on the blondes tits enjoying the show. She was mesmerized by the sight of her cum spilling out of Brittany every time she lowered herself down.

"You're stretching me so good" Brittany moaned lifting her on her knees till only the Latinas tip was inside her before slamming back down.

"You like this" Santana husked her eyes locked on their two centers joining over and over again. She watched as Brittany's wet pussy came up leaving her dick saturated in juice before swallowing her whole shaft till all she could feel was wet heat.

"Yes!" the blonde moaned bouncing up and down determined to reach her next orgasm and the next one after that.

"You ride me so good baby" Santana groaned planted her feet firmly in the mattress lifting her hips up to meet Brittany's with hard thrust. "You don't know how sexy you look right now with your boob bouncing up and down, your pussy jumping on my dick" she groaned her abs clenched to keep up with the girl.

Thank god she worked out and had good stamina are she wouldn't be able to handle half of what they were doing or were about to do.

The increase burning in her thighs and abs would probably have the average person screaming for a breather, but being a girl blessed with a dick she was far from average. The pain just mixed with the pleasure urging her to continue fucking this beautiful goddess above her and never stop till that pain was in every single fiber, muscle, and bone in her body.

"I'm about to cum Sanny!" Brittany yelled her hips working in an almost blinding pace as she drove herself closer to her climax. Her whole body was clenched and locked up as she prepared to have another out of this world orgasm that only the Latina could supply.

"Cum for me" Santana begged her hips desperately matching the blondes pace.

"Oh…oh…shit! Here it comes!" Brittany yelled as her body was once again wracked in waves of pleasure.

Santana watched of as her blonde came her walls fluttering around her dick. The blonde looked so amazing with her head throw back, her long golden tresses flowing down her naked back with a few strands matted to her forehead from sweat. Loose strands of her hair leading to perfect perky breast her nipples hardened as the cold air teased her hot pale skin.

"My turn" Santana growled flipping over so Brittany was on her back and she was hovered over her to the blondes surprise who was still dealing with her earth shattering orgasm.

"Mm" Brittany moaned clinging on desperately to the Latinas hot skin as she pounded her shaft into the deepest parts of her being hitting every single spot inside her stretching her orgasm out even longer.

She had never heard of any human being able to cum for so long. Sure being a lover of random facts she knew that pigs managed to orgasm for a full thirty minutes maybe even longer, but she was no pig. She may have been told she ate like one as a child, but she didn't resembled any pig she had ever seen unless it came to her cumming.

"God no" Brittany begged that familiar pull in her stomach tightening up again as Santana ploughed deep inside. "Fuck!" the blonde screamed her nails digging into the Latinas back drawing blood as she was thrust into another orgasm.

Santana didn't even recognize the pain from the blondes nails from clawing or digging in her back she had a duty to complete. A duty that involved her hard dick, Brittany dripping pussy, and all the orgasm they could have before passing out.

She was so focused that she didn't even bother to notice the blonde screaming and begging as she another orgasm was pounded into her, and then another, another, and another. The screaming continued to go on with the Latina fucking her into submission and the blonde begging for a breather.

"JESUS FUCK SANTANA STOP!" Brittany begged as she hit her peek again. She had lost count of how many times she had cum; hell she had lost count of everything except the large pleasurable meat between her legs pushing her over the cliff over and over again.

The blonde was a sobbing, quivering mess, and she was sure that if she had another orgasm then she would pass out. She was exhausted and though she wanted Santana to stop she also wanted for her to keep going, because every thrust was like a deep wave of pure pleasure shooting from the tip of her toes all the way up to her head.

The Latina was pleasuring her in ways she never thought imaginable. Every thrust gave off millions of little orgasms, and those soon those turned into big orgasms, which then turned into gigantic orgasms, and so on and so forth. Until she couldn't see anything, but a blinding white light, she couldn't hear anything but a loud roar, and she could feel anything but pleasure that had her screaming to the high heavens.

"OH FUCK!" Brittany screamed as the biggest one yes captured her body, then her mind, and soon her soul. She gasped trying to breath through this one, but she was quickly losing the battle.

Last thing she could hear before her vision went black was the Latinas breathy moans, desperate thrust, and her crying words of surrender as her body finally decided enough was enough and passed out slack against the saturated sheets.

"Take it baby" Santana hissed burying her face into the blonde's neck biting and licking every patch of skin between her as she finally reached her peak. Every orgasm the blonde had just made her wetter and wetter acting as a lubricant for her dick till all she need was one tiny push and she was buried deep within her girl.

She ploughed deep inside one more time a wave of orgasms capturing her as she unleashed a large load of cum into the unresponsive girl. If the blonde came one hundred times tonight then the Latina was quickly catching up to her with the way her body was tingling.

She remembered her words of covering the blonde in her seed before the end of the night and the promise she made, and being a Lopez she was a woman of her word. So with excess energy she didn't know she had she pulled out letting her cum spray everywhere and anywhere on the blonde watching in exhausted lidded eyes as a white blanket of sperm slowly covered her partner's body, hair, and the sheets around her.

Long thick ropes of sperm continue to spurt out in copious amounts surprising the bearer of the sperm herself. After a long five minutes she passed out on the bed beside Brittany confident in the fact that every single sperm count she had before now was probably covering the blonde in a sheer blanket.

* * *

><p><span>Miles Away in a Condo:<span>

"Harder" a women's scream could be heard.

"If I knew how much of a slut you were I would have fucked you the first time I saw you on set" the person above her taunted slowing down her thrust playing with her new toy.

"Please" the women begged. "Baby" she urged desperately trying to move her hips for some kind of friction, but only being stopped by the tight hold her partner had on her hips. They were in charged here, they were always and charged, and no amount of begging, pleading, or crying would change that.

"I'm not your baby" they hissed emphasizing the words with hard thrust into the woman's core.

"Please let me cum" the women begged.

"Oh I will" they smirked. "But first I'm going to fuck that tight hot ass of yours, and then I'm going to spread those beautiful thighs and fuck you so hard that you'll feel me for weeks" they added.

"Oh god" she groaned feeling those heated words leak straight to her core.

"I'm not god either" they said flipping the women over in surprise showmanship of strength.

"Fuck me sideways!" she screamed as they speared every inch inside her wanting asshole not even bothering to warm her up or anything.

"Will try that later" they chuckled thrusting rather harshly into the women's tight ass. They were never patient to begin with whether it came to business or pleasure.

Though she wanted to complain and kick there ass for the particular brutal fucking she was on the receiving end of she couldn't for the simple fact that she was loving every single moment of it. She had always been passionate when it came to sex, but this was something on a different level.

This was primal.

Feral.

She would be the first person to tell you the passion behind a first kiss, or the first time you made love with someone, and she would also be the first person to tell you that there was no passion without some semblance of love or at least like thrown in. Needless to say she was a hopeless romantic.

She didn't believe in the whole "it didn't mean anything" excuse considering sex to her although did mean everything it at least meant something, but this was so much different than what she was used too.

There was no semblance of love, like, or maybe even want as she was fucked in the ass so hard and good and everywhere else in between. They had been going at it for an hour straight and she was past exhausted, but being the person she was she wasn't just going to lie there and take it.

No she was the type of women that would climb up on it and fuck it till both of them were both raw and begging. She was a competitive child growing up always trying to outdo everyone around her in everything and as she got older, hit puberty, and lost her virginity that competiveness just managed to leak out into her sex life.

A sex life that had many escapades ranging from men and women of all colors, sizes, dress, and likes. She was a lover of all taste and flavors and was never one to just say no to a hot plate full of home cooked pussy or dick.

"Bring that ass back babe" they commanded with a few slaps to her cheeks much to her pleasure. She wasn't a stranger to the BDSM world either. In fact she had a membership to the local club in LA and was known to Dom or Sub it out when the occasion fit.

Experiencing that world she knew it was in her best interest follow the command so she planted her arms firmly on the large mattress under her and threw her ask back just like they asked moaning as she was met with the large ten inch shaft protruding out of her ass.

"That's it baby" they said bringing down a series of stinging smacks to her rear end with every thrust. "I want you to cum for me" they said their hands finding the women's core thumbing her clit in rapid circles.

"Oh" she groaned her eyes clenched, sheets fisted up in her hands as her partner probed her opening with her fingers

"Cum now!" they commanded slamming four of their fingers into the her drenched core.

"Ah!" she screamed out as her body was overcome with what was probably her seventh or eighth orgasm of the night.

"Mm" they said pulling their fingers out bringing it up to their mouth and licking as much as woman's juice off their fingers as they could her decadent taste spurring them on to continue fucking the shit out of her. "I'm not done yet" they muttered catching their second wind.

She winced feeling them pull out of her ass rather quickly before plunging themselves once again into her wet pussy.

"Fuck you have the energy of a horse" she muttered desperately trying to hang on. She may have never been a pillow queen, but she was on the verge of passing out from utter exhaustion, and considering she had a big day planned tomorrow she knew she should be heading to bed instead of giving the dog shit fucked out of her.

"Stop talking" they commanded their voice demanding nothing but obedience something they had used many times on the job. "The only things I want to hear are your screams and cries of pleasure" they panted pounded harder and faster.

"Fine" she pouted. If they wanted some silent sex partner who said nothing the so be it they were the ones that were missing out. She had been told that she had the voice of an angel, and could hit high notes that people dreamed about hitting in bed and on stage.

"Shut up" they hissed with a particularly hard thrust causing her to surprisingly scream out as she was meet with another orgasm.

This continue on for two maybe three more hours her moaning and screaming as the person above her flipped, dipped, and twisted her in every position imaginable till she was sore and fucked all over just liked they said.

"Mm" they moaned pulling out of the girl and pushing her back on the mattress a boneless heap of skin, bones, cum, and sweat.

"No more" she whispered fighting to stay awake.

"Oh trust me I'm done" they said standing up in all their full glory a proud smirk adjourning their face. "How was it?" they asked.

"Everything it was rumored to be" she giggled.

"Isn't it always" they winked walking across the room.

"Where are you going?" she questioned watching that perfect slim body and all its curves swagger across the room.

"I have to be up in three hours" they informed. "So I'm going to take a shower, eat some breakfast, and then continue on with my job" they replied unlatching the leather belt letting the long thick rubber appendage fall ungracefully to the floor with a quiet thud.

"Thank you" she panted spread eagle in all her naked glory. It was a fight just to say those two words. She was beyond exhausted and was willing to bet that the brunette was right when she said that she would feel them for days, hell she might feel this for weeks.

"The pleasure is always mine" she replied with a charming grin. "Try to get some sleep Ms. Jones" she smirked grabbing her belongings and placing them in her 'naughty bag'. She picked up her clothes quickly dressing and making her way towards the door.

"I will Ms. Berry" she muttered as sleep quickly captured her knocking her out for a good amount of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**AN:**

Some of you didn't want any Fabray, so I decided to give you RaMer, or JoBerry, whatever the hell you want to call the coupling that is Rachel and Mercedes. We are just now getting into the story, and it will slowly stop being about the sex and more about the characters and their drama.

Because seriously with all the smut I right for this story alone I pretty much smut out for the month, but hey I just love Santana and Brittany G!P.

Tell me what you guys thought and if you have any suggestions or comments your welcome to share. (As long as there not hateful, because once again hate is a strong word).

Also I was thinking about the first fanfic I read which was a Skins fic and want to know what was the first fanfiction you guys read, what was the couple (gay or straight), and the fandom.

Mine was Emily and Naomi after reading a brief chapter in the skins book then looking it up on Google and finding this site. I would come home from school excited to read another chapter or fic in the Skins fandom, then I started to look around and found Spencer and Ashley (South of Nowhere), then Arizona and Callie (Greys Anatomy), Buffy and Faith (BTVS), and soon Glee.

So tell me what you guys first fanfiction was?


	11. Chapter 11: Ready and Waiting

**AN: I'm not even going to try to make up an excuse for making you guys wait two years for an update. So enjoy, and happy belated holidays.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: "Ready and Waiting"<p>

Santana Lopez woke up to one of the most pleasant sights she ever had the pleasure of waking up too. The gorgeous blonde she had been sexing all night was now cuddled up against her. Her head lied gently across her chest as her hand softly gripped Sanny Jr.

The Latina had spent countless nights with many women of all ages, sizes, and looks, but out of all those hook-ups Brittany Pierce was quickly becoming the standard to amount too.

The girl was a like a passionate firecracker in bed waiting to combust and god did she managed to pop her like a cork. Santana couldn't even remember the last time she came like that hell she didn't even think it was possible until last night.

Brittany did something to her that just set every nerve in Santana on fire. Though she just met the girl she could already tell that the Blonde had a hold on her. Whether it was to her dick or her heart she couldn't tell just yet, but she was looking forward to finding out.

"Mm your thinking to loud" Brittany groaned her soft breath ghosting across the Latinas warm face.

"Sorry" Santana whispered her voice husky from the all night fuck fest they just stared in. If every moment off set was going to be like this then Santana was going to love working on this film.

"Don't be" Brittany mumbled her eyelids slowly fluttering open showcasing her vivid cerulean eyes meeting the dark hazel ones in a relaxed gaze. "Especially after what you did to me last night" the blonde added a naughty smirk ghosting across her face.

"Same goes for you beautiful" Santana grinned. "I don't think I ever came like that in my life" she groaned her eyes flushed closed as last night's events replayed in her head.

"Oh I can tell" Brittany smirked her hand tightening around the Latinas thick shaft and massaging it a pleasant feeling spreading throughout her body hearing the Latina moan out in pleasure. "After all I am covered in you cum" she added to both of theirs amusement.

"Sorry about that" Santana whimpered as the blondes fingers traced around her head. God the things this girl could do to her were unbelievable. No one had ever been able to work her up so good and fast and the blonde was easily proving that with just a hand job.

"Once again don't be" Brittany replied kissing the Latina on the neck before straddling her lithe waist. "You don't know how much it turns me on when I'm covered in your seed" she smirked working Santana until she was up and hard before plunging herself on the thick shaft a loud moan spilling out from both of them as she did so.

"Fuck Britt!" Santana yelled out the blondes wet and surprisingly still tight pussy enveloping her hard shaft until all you could see was the blue eyed girls pink clit pressed against the base of her dick. Just the thought of her dick buried deep inside the blonde almost had her spilling her load.

"That's what I plan to do baby" the blonde responded moaning softly as she slowly lifted herself up until just the tip of the Latinas hot dick was buried inside her before plunging back down. Her slick walls welcomed the onslaught of the raven haired girl's large meat.

"God yes" Santana hissed her hands gripping onto the blondes waist letting her do all of the work before meeting her with a sharp thrust of her hips every time the blonde worked herself down.

If she could she would have someone right now in the room recording this. The blonde looked amazing with her large tits bouncing everywhere as she worked herself up and down her dick.

This didn't even compare to what they had to do on set. Sure what they did in front of all those cameras and the production staff was great. Shit the fact that she was getting paid to fuck this blonde was enough for her, but this was on a whole another level of hot.

This was just them, Santana and Brittany. There was no one around to yell cut, they didn't have to remember to read their lines, or look into the camera. This was them at their most realest with no one there to critique them.

They were alone and no matter what anyone said this was so much better than being on set. So with that in mind Santana let out a strong roar before flipping the blonde over so she was on her back and driving her hips with brute force, making sure the blue eyed girl was feeling every inch of her deep inside.

"Yes! Fuck me San!" Brittany screamed her hips wrapping around the Latinas waist as her fingers clawed along her shoulders begging for the Latina not to stop.

"Take it" Santana hissed pulling half way out only to push forcefully back in. "Fuck Brit you're so tight" she groaned gasping out in pleasure as the blonde walls began to flex around her dick.

She didn't know what good deed she ever did to deserve this girl, but good was she thankful she did. The blonde was better than anyone she ever had, and though she wasn't in a lot of movies she has had a lot of sex and this was clearly meeting and surpassing the bar for all the sex she ever has had.

"Oh god" Brittany moaned scratching down the Latinas back as her body clenched up in ecstasy. Her hot juices flushed out around the Latinas hard dick soaking her shaft. She had never been able to get off this quickly hell most of the people she ever had sex with usually finished before her including the people she worked with and they were supposed to be professionals.

"Go ahead baby cum for me" Santana urged trying hard to fight off her own orgasm as the blonde saturated her dick.

"Not again!" Brittany yelled as the Latinas tip assaulted her g-spot leading to another mind blowing orgasm. The girl was just so thick and long that no matter what position she was in she was guaranteed a direct line to her g-spot and god did the girl use that to her advantage.

"Shit" Santana groaned her lips attacking the blonde's neck layering more love bites across the previous ones she had given her all yesterday.

Her dick was drenched in the blondes hot cum and she could no longer fight off her orgasm so with a loud moan she plunged every single inch of herself into the blonde's tight box spilling her seed into the blue eyed girls dripping channel.

"God your great at this" Brittany panted as both of their chests heaved from exertion.

"Thanks" Santana whispered as the blondes tight walls slowly let go of her softening penis a humorous flop springing from it as it laid tiredly against her thigh dripping with the mixture of their essence.

"How do you feel?" the blonde questioned watching the raven haired girl collapse on the bed next to her.

"Like I'm on top of the world" Santana commented her eyes closed in content. She had never felt so relax before in her life. Hell even after she would have sex with Quinn she still wasn't one hundred percent sated.

"Me too" Brittany huffed finally catching her breath. She had always been known for her high sex drive which made her perfect for the adult film world, and she had never met someone or something that was able to quell that drive. Many people had tried, but until Santana nobody was able to do it.

"These sheets are nasty" Santana commented with a dirty smirk. She didn't need to mention that the reason the sheets were in the condition they were in was because they were covered in they're cum.

"Mm-hm" Brittany murmured sitting up stretching her body her muscles letting out a thankful pop as she did so. "I need a shower" she said looking down at her cum covered body. She was slicken in the Latinas seed and didn't even want to imagine what she looked like. So she carefully got off the bed staggering a little bit once her shaky legs met the plush carpet.

"God your beautiful" Santana said gazing at the blonde's tight fit bottom as she sauntered away. Her nipples were perked in excitement as her pussy softly dripped out the loads of cum the Latina had the pleasure of putting in. Not to mention the girls firm body was still covered in a sheen layer of her seed something that would bring tears and a hard on to anyone who would see her.

She was the image of gorgeous with her long blonde hair in disarray with some of her seed still trapped in the women's locks.

"Oh really" Brittany teased showing of her body with a quick shake of her ass and tits. "Why don't you come join me in the shower" she offered before walking away a seductive strut in her step sending a wink behind her shoulder before disappearing she disappeared in the bathroom.

"How does she do it?" Santana questioned looking at Sanny Jr. which was clearly making his presence and thoughts known. Hell she would have thought she would have ran out of cum right now, but apparently she was just getting started.

So with that in mind the Latina quickly rushed towards the bathroom with a cocky smirk and a hard cock accompanying her.

When she walked in she was welcomed by a glorious sight Brittany wet from the onslaught of water cascading down from the shower heads as the blondes hands worked to rinse the cum from her skin.

"You going to join me or just stand there?" the blonde questioned her fingers slowly working down her body until they were teasing her clit. She would of thought she would have ran out of energy hours ago, but every time she gazed at the Latina she just wanted more and more of her.

"Don't even have to ask twice" Santana mumbled before quickly entering the shower her lips meeting the blondes in a passionate kiss. As their tongues fused together the Latinas hands caressed the blonde's wet body making sure to squeeze her firm ass as she did so.

"The things you do to me" Brittany rasped her head pressed against the shower wall as the Latinas hot lips worked down to her neck sucking on her pulse point that just caused her to grow wetter.

"Feelings mutual" Santana replied. "Here baby feel" she urged softly grabbing the blue eyed girls hand and leading it to her hard shaft their entwined hands working her up more and more till she was standing at full attention.

"You're so big" Brittany laughed pulling away from the raven haired girls lips to gaze at the intimidating force between the girls legs that she had the honor of being on the receiving end for these past weeks.

She had seen and dealt with many people in this industry and could tell which ones were going to make it and which ones weren't. Hell she was the only one to honestly tell Blaine that the only reason he was such a success is because he had Kurt and no one want to ruffle the feathers of one of the best producers in and out of this industry.

She had stared with some of the biggest and littlest names throughout her career. Many people thought that because they were on the set of Rachel Berry's production that they would soon raise to quick stardom, but they were oh so wrong.

Rachel was not only a great director, but a great business woman as well. She used what you had or could provide and unless that served some other purpose than a couple of copies being sold than she was quick to get rid of you.

She had refused to work with some of the biggest names in this industry for the simple fact that they did nothing to help her business and therefore were just a waste of time. She put out great videos and products that some considered to be art and refused to be defiled by some big name overpriced celebrity.

So Brittany had seen many people walk in and out of the doors on set and sure a few made it to be big stars, but a lot of them were just washed up has-been's looking and begging for anyone to give them work.

That's why when she first set eyes on Santana she knew that this girl was different. It wasn't the fact that they were stepping into new territory when it came to this film it was the fact that the Latina had something that was going to make her a star.

And she didn't mean the large piece of meat the raven haired girl was sporting. Santana was going to be huge because not only did the camera love her, but Rachel did and that was going to at least guarantee her some fortune and fame in the future.

Brittany could see the desire, and drive inside the girl and with her skills in bed and on camera she could probably become one the biggest name in the porn industry with that alone, but she also had more.

Santana had heart and she was humble something a lot of these actors or actresses didn't understand. It helped when people saw the passion in your eyes, but also liked you for who you are off camera as well as on camera.

I mean the one of the first things Santana did was promise not to hurt her and that's when Brittany realized that this gorgeous women standing in front of her with her dick poking her in the thigh as she laid sweet kisses along her collarbone was much different from the rest.

"You're thinking too much" Santana smirked interrupting the blonde's quiet thoughts. "Why don't I help you with that" she added before slowly sinking to her knees hungrily staring down the girl's sweet pussy.

Due to the fact that for a while Quinn was afraid to have sex with her because of her size Santana had mastered the art of eating out a girl. She didn't want to toot her own horn, but often whenever she had finished feasting on a girl's wet pussy they weren't shy to tell her that she was the best.

So the Latina grasped the blonde's firm's thighs before carefully placing them over her shoulders her lust filled eyes now gazing into the wet hot sight that was Brittany's vagina.

"Go for it baby" Brittany moaned watching as the Latinas lips softly caressed her clit. After all the passionate fucking she couldn't deny the fact that she was kind of sore and right now all she wanted was the Latina to take care of her and god was she doing it.

"Mm" Santana moaned the taste of the gorgeous blonde enveloping her mouth as her tongue softly lashed at the inner walls of her partner. She plunged her tongue as far as it could go into the blonde's hole her tight muscle's gripping around it like a warm welcome.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Brittany moaned rolling her eyes playfully as she notice the smirk on the Latinas face. Well the best smirk she could give considering the fact her tongue was buried in the blue eyed girl's vagina.

Brittany released another groan as the Latinas lips wrapped around her clit sucking it for a couple of seconds before her tongue began to rub against it teasingly. All Brittany could do was gasp and hold on to the woman's mop of wet hair as her pussy was harassed with the Latinas mouth

"Mm" Santana moaned slurping up the oncoming wetness that was seeping hot from the girl's hot core

"God that's hot" Brittany moaned the sweet sounds of the Latinas husky voice slurping up her juice causing more to come out. She had never heard something so erotic in her entire life and was sure that given a couple of more rounds with the girl currently at her knees for her she would be able to cum by the just that sound alone.

Santana smiled at the blonde's words before focusing back on trying to get the girl to cum hard and fast in her mouth. Her lungs were filled with the breath taking scent of the blue eyed girl and now she wanted her mouth to be as well.

She softly scraped her teeth against the blonde's delicate walls making sure she did it in a way that was purely erotic and brought no harm to the girl. She had once made that mistake with Quinn which had led to a huge bitch fest starring the doe eyed girl herself.

Wrapping her lips around Brittany's clit she sucked until the hold on her head grew to be too tight hinting at the fact that the blonde was close.

Wanting to do it right she began to slide her tongue across the hot lengths of the blondes pussy in a rhythmic motion a soft chuckle spilling out from her chest as the blonde began to match her hips with the motion making she got all she wanted out of this.

"I'm so close" Brittany groaned one hand gripping the smooth surface of the wet tile behind her as another held on to the Latinas dark lock. "Make me cum baby" the blonde begged her legs quivering on the raven haired girls strong shoulders.

Her buddy was humming in ecstasy as her brain tried to work out the fact that she was having another orgasm especially after a night and morning like this, but she couldn't stop.

She was an addict for the things this girl could do to her. Whether they were on set or off it her body couldn't deny the soft hands that caressed her, or the warm tongue that licked along the smooth surface of her body and walls, or the hard dick that fucked her to new heights.

Something she thought the Latina was figuring out since she plunged her tongue deep inside her hole wiggling it and forcing her way inside her channel as a soft finger pinched her clit bringing her to another orgasm.

"Fuck!" Brittany yelled her body locking up as every nerve in her body electrified and her mind laid still welcoming the pleasure and pure ecstasy it had been the receiving end of since she walked on set that very first day.

"So good" Santana mumbled her mouth filled with the blonde's pussy. There was so much and it filled her mouth and warmed her stomach as they girl spilt all that she was down her throat some of it even spilling out on her chin.

"Oh god" Brittany gasped another orgasm hitting her as the raven haired sex goddess continued to feast on her pussy daring the blonde to cum again and again. "Please" she begged her nails clawing into the smooth tile looking for something to anchor her from the mass amounts of pleasure she was being tortured with.

"You taste divine babe" Santana smirked licking more of the girl up till she was near dry. She sucked around her thighs making sure to leave a couple of hickeys so that even if by some tragedy someone was to go down there they would see that she clearly belonged to someone else.

"Too good" Brittany complemented as the Latinas kissed her way up her body only stopping to pay eager amounts of attention to her nipples which were covered in hickeys and from what she could feel were about to have even more to accompany them.

"Thank you" Santana whispered once she was face to face with the blonde.

"I think I should be the one thanking you especially after what you just did" Brittany replied thankful that the Latina held on to her thighs keeping her hoisted up against the wall. She didn't think nor would entertain the thought that she would be able to stand on her own after that orgasm.

"Still" Santana shrugged. "Thank you…for everything" she added softly kissing the beautiful girl. She has never experienced anything like this before and it was all thanks to the blonde no matter how she managed to get her off or how many times she would always be thankful of the blonde for this day.

"You're too sweet" Brittany smiled her arms wrapping around the Latinas neck. She didn't know what good deed she did to deserve the thoughtful gorgeous Latina in front of her but she was thankful she had her.

"Only with you" Santana mumbled meeting the blonde for a soft kiss she flicked her tongue against her lips asking for entrance a thankful sigh being let out from both of them once their tongues met.

It was a soft kiss a kiss you didn't share with just anybody. It was one of passion and care. They weren't battling for dominance like they did when they came crashing through those doors last night. No this was a kiss of pure equality neither of them trying to get one over on the other. Just perfectly content to let their tongues meet and caress each other peacefully.

"You're still hard" Brittany mumbled in between kissed not even needing to look down to know the Latinas dick was standing at full attention.

"Don't worry about it" Santana urged. Just being with the blonde like this was enough no matter how much her need was.

"San" Brittany gasped finally gazing at the hard piece of meat poking her. The Latinas dick was hard and from what she could see her balls were tight. Small dribbles of cum were cascading down from her tip and though she was skilled in the art of sex she knew what a serious case of blue balls looked like. "Babe I could take care of that" she offered her hands slipping to grasp the Latinas shaft smirking at the small gasp the girl let out.

"I t-told you its n-not necessary" Santana stuttered her eyes flushed closed as the blondes hands worked her over.

"I want to" Brittany's whispered kissing her softly before she lead the raven haired girls hard dick to her passage flicking the tip of said girls dick against her clit smirking at the soft groan the streamed from her partners throat.

Her plump lips wrapped around the Latinas pulse point sucking softly as one of her hands pushed her tip to her channel and another gripped her hips pushing her slowly inside both of them moaning out from the act.

"You're so wet" Santana whispered as her head lay against the blondes shoulder as she slowly worked every inch of herself inside. A sigh of pleasure escaped her throat once she was buried to the hilt inside the blonde.

"Look at me" Brittany commanded lifting the Latinas head off her shoulder till they were face to face and nose to nose staring into to each other's eyes. "Let's do it together" she whispered her crystal blue eyes changing to ones of dark passion.

"Okay" Santana nodded kissing the blonde before she slowly pulled out leaving just her tip in before slowly working herself back in. Something about this moment meant more than any other moment they had.

This wasn't just their unbridled passion for each other finally reaching a max point till they were tearing each other's clothes off and fucking into oblivion. This was passion and care, sweetness, and it was delicate something they hadn't experience before, but were already looking towards too more moments of the same kind.

"You're so beautiful" Santana whispered as she worked herself in and out of the blonde keeping pace with the soft movement and thrusts of Brittany herself.

For the longest she had idolized the blonde. She had seen and studies all her movies and even dreamt of what it was going to be like if she ever had the honor of meeting her. Brittany was the person to be in the porn industry and often times many tried to copy her, but no one compared or even came close to who the girl was.

She was more than your average porn star something that you knew if you just saw one of her videos. She had a certain grace and likeability that many people couldn't have or even understand.

Just seeing her in the many films she stared in you knew that there was more to her than meets the eye. She wasn't just some girl that just decided to do porn because she was hot or had the looks for it. No she was better than that something that many fans loved that about her.

And after all these years of watching her videos, reading countless articles, seeing her on commercials brought the reality of the situation she was in.

She was having sex with someone who many thought was the sexiest women and who someone would kill for just to spend a night with her. She was getting paid to have sex with this gorgeous creature in front of her and if that wasn't a silver lining the fact that said girl was wrapped around her dick with no cameras in the general vicinity of them was.

"I'm not the only one gorgeous" Brittany smiled her lips locking onto the plump ones of the Latinas feeling her orgasm coming up and hoping her partner did too.

"I want us to cum together" Santana said kissing the girls inviting lips.

"Alright" the blonde nodded her hands grasping on the back of the raven haired girls head her fingers intertwining with her wet locks. Her hips worked her way up matching the soft but firm rhythm of her partner gasping as the caramel skinned women's tip brushed against her g-spot.

"So beautiful" Santana moaned trying hard not to close her eyes as her body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. She gripped the blonde's ass as said girl began to flex her kegel muscles her warmth not only welcoming her dick, but her walls massaging it.

They continue to gaze passionately into each other's eyes knowing that they were close, so close. Brittany's soft blue eyes grew dark as well as Santana's mocha eyes transitioning to a dark chocolate as they worked each other to their peaks.

"So close baby!" Brittany gasped out her fingers burying into the Latinas shoulder blades adding more to the marks she was sporting from their earlier endeavors.

If Brittany chest was covered in hickeys than Santana back was covered in the battle scars of their actions. Though said girl didn't girl sure they burned a little and it didn't help that the water was beating down on her back making it worse, but for the next couple of days or even weeks she would have the proof of what they did as well as the memory.

"Cum with me" Santana hissed her eyes begging for release. She had been hard ever since she stepped in the shower and all she wanted more than anything is to spill her load into Brittany's tight pussy.

"Fuck!" Brittany yelled smashing her lips against Santana's as she was finally pushed off that glorious cliff that sent her sailing into the pleasurable clouds of ecstasy a place she had made her home for the past twenty four hours.

"So good" Santana mumbled against the blonde lips as she herself fell off the cliff and was met with wonderful waves of pleasure she had grew accustomed to ever since she first met the blonde and got to be inside her like this.

Her body let out an internal sigh of relief as she emptied out her cum filled balls into the gorgeous blonde flushed against her. She had realized that there was no better relief than the blonde being wrapped tight around Sanny Jr. as she filled her up with her seed.

"God" Brittany sigh her body going slacked after all of today's activities. Leaving it up to the Latina to hold her up she buried her face into the warm inviting neck of Santana her body slowly coming down from great heights trying to catch her breath.

"Names Santana" the Latina smirk her legs firmly planted to the tile using the wall as a support to keep the blue eyed girl up. Thanks to the little amounts of testosterone she had in her body she could easily carry the girl, but after that leg shaking orgasm she was a little worried that she would drop her.

"Smartass" Brittany replied kissing the raven haired girls neck a couple of times.

"I know" Santana shrugged shifting a little bit causing the blonde to gasp out seeing as she was still buried inside her. "But it's a great ass" she smirked holding on to the blonde and carrying her out the shower a naughty smirk on her face as Brittany moaned from every step she took.

"No more" the blonde pleaded once she was softly placed on the bed. "Did you change the sheets?" she questioned noticing the crisp white ones that the large bed was now sporting.

"Nope" Santana answered slowly pulling out of her girl. "Must have been housekeeping" she shrugged grabbing the large comforter and placing it over their bodies. All she wanted right now was some sleep and it would help if she had a gorgeous blonde to hold.

"We'll just have to add a little more to their tip later" Brittany sleepily mumbled her guilt for letting whatever poor soul who had to clean cum filled sheets ebbing away as her exhausted state started to show.

"Okay" Santana mumbled halfway sleep her arm wrapping around the blonde taking on the role of the 'big spoon'. "Night" she added incoherently as her body slowly relaxed welcoming the warmth and comfort of the bedspread and the beautiful blonde in her arms.

"Mm" Brittany moaned before she herself succumbed to sleep. Everything just felt so right, she was in a great hotel, surrounded by the softest sheets she ever had the pleasure of sleeping on, after a marathon of orgasms and countless sex, with a beautiful Latina who was quickly finding a spot in her heart.

* * *

><p>"So Rachel I called you last night, Blaine and I went out and we wanted you to come" Kurt said as after quickly barging into the petite women's office.<p>

Berry Productions was an amazing feat in itself. It was spacious, gorgeously design thanks to a certain producer, and always busy. Due to the amount of products and issues BP had going on it was safe to bet that no matter what time or day there was always going to be somebody in the various offices.

Slowly and effectively BP had become a staple to the porn industry. Many of some of the most important people worked in the various departments it housed and that included some of the most well-known actors.

There was always some actress or actor looking for the big break by standing outside the office proclaiming how big they were or how much they could take. Artist of all forms tried to get jobs here as well as producers, directors, writers, and so forth.

BP was the place many in the adult entertainment industry or even in the entertainment industry itself strived to be or work with and that was all thanks to Rachel Berry.

She had put her blood, tears, and cum into this company and would be damn if anything went wrong or had the chance of harming her company. BP was her love child and she would do everything and anything to make sure that it was taking care of.

That's why she was sitting here watching the scenes of her greatest work to date, and for her that was saying something. She had directed movies, music videos, and even played a part in some of the erotic computer games the company created, but this film meant much more.

Brittany and Santana had a chemistry that could not be created with just a snap of a finger and some money thrown towards them. It was amazing how natural and erotic they appeared on the camera almost like they were made for one another.

Those girls had undeniable heat and with Brittany's toned form and Santana's large package they also had sex appeal that she was going to bring her millions and maybe some prestigious awards along the way.

"God there so hot" Kurt groaned as the teacher scene ran on loop onto the brunettes various computer screens.

"Aren't you gay?" Rachel asked jokingly pausing the film and opening up some documents on one of her computers. As a busy business woman she had set her office up almost like the Oval office at the white house just with more technology.

She had five top of the line computers aligned perfectly on her large desk with a number of phones behind her that gave her direct line to some of the most prestigious and legendary people in her job field.

"Yeah, but I'm smart enough to know that those two have something special" Kurt shrugged sitting on the chair across from his 'boss'.

"Yep" Rachel nodded. "Which is why I asked you to come here today" she added printing out a couple of pages.

"I thought that was just because you wanted to tell me whose bed you spent the night in instead of hanging out with your best friends" Kurt replied with a naughty smirk.

At of all people except Brittany who knew the brunette women the best so when his best friend and 'boss' didn't pick up her phone or wasn't home he knew that meant one thing and one thing only…she was getting some.

Rachel had a reputation in this industry almost to the point where people would say though she directed porn she herself was a star off camera thanks to all the people the women has bedded.

The petite brunette often spent her nights with some random she had talked up and the girl was open to all kinds of people whether that be man or women. As long as they could provide what she needed she didn't care if they were blue and talked with a lisp.

"Later" Rachel said dismissing that topic. "I want to sign Santana to Berry Productions" she added getting to the most important one.

"Really?" Kurt asked in surprise. Sure he figured that the Latina would become a part of their company he just didn't think it would be so fast.

Usually they did a couple of films with the actors/actresses before making that decision and even then they still had to deal with the legal shit and getting it approved by the board members which was a feat in itself since a lot of them were old dogs just wanting to have sex and make some money.

"Yep" Rachel nodded passing him the newly drafted contract. She had spent all morning antagonizing over this decision.

Santana was big-time and if they didn't snatch her up while they can than another company would, and with the girls skills it would be easy money as soon as they got her on set.

There were already rumors going around about the Latina and a lot of companies wouldn't hesitate to give the women anything she wanted for the simple fact that in return she would bring them millions and having everyone in that company living the easy life.

Which is why she needed to get her while the rumors were still fresh and circulating, because once this film got out she had a feeling there will be people knocking on the Latinas door looking for her business, and she was never one to miss out on a good opportunity to not only bring in some money but also expand her business.

She was already thinking of other films and genres she could sink into with the Latinas skills, and all the products she would be able to sell just by putting the girls face on the box our having a product modeled off her.

Santana was going to become a star something she quickly realized after going over some of the scenes they shot. The camera loved her, she had a package that grown men would envy, and she was passionate about the job she was doing which was a trait Rachel liked most about her.

She hated seeing girls or guys being in this industry just to make a quick buck or pay for tuition. Sure she understood that sometimes you just had to do what you have to do in order to survive, but that doesn't mean she likes working with those individuals.

She needed people that cared about their job and saw porn as not just entertainment, but an art form as well. A craft that had to be molded and designed by the right hands and tools and that took patience to become perfect.

This was Rachel's passion, and even though they wouldn't admit it this was Brittany and Kurt's as well. None of them would survive a week working a regular nine to five job like most individuals out there.

It was to mundane, something no one would categorize them as being. They were lively and eccentric and this field gave them the challenge and the drive they needed to be happy and fulfilled, and of course the money was great.

"What made you come to this decision so early?" Kurt asked using the tone he used whenever he was in a meeting or directing his staff.

"We need her" Rachel shrugged almost like that was all the reason you needed to sign someone to a multimillion dollar contract for several years.

"I'm going to need a little more than that Rach" he replied looking at her confusingly. For as long as he known the brunette she was never the one to make rash decision out of the blue. Usually whatever decision she made was carefully calculated, debated, and weighed to make sure that it was the best decision to make.

"If we don't get her signed and onto this company some other agency will and I refused to be known as the company who let Santana Lopez go" she explained further.

"Don't we usually do a couple of test runs and films with the client before deciding to sign" Kurt said mainly to remind her of the process they had when it came to these certain things.

Many companies in the industry had been destroyed and ruined by the simple fact that they sign hundreds of individuals to contracts only for them to be a bust.

He loved the things Santana could do and noticed her talent from the very hand but it still didn't change the fact that compared to most people she was a rookie, and he didn't want to bet millions on that no matter how good the odds looked.

"Yes, but Santana Lopez is the exception to that rule" Rachel said flipping the computer screen till it was facing the eccentric producer. "Just look at them" she added pressing play.

"Okay, I get what you're saying, but it's still a little early to be thinking about signing her" Kurt replied. He had already started production on some of the finished scenes and he didn't need to watch tapes he had studied and critique this whole past week.

He had never seen a couple so intense and right for each other. Rachel was right Santana and Brittany meshed well on screen, but they couldn't bank millions on that alone.

They needed to know if she meshed well with others. They couldn't release movies just staring those two. Berry Productions was strong and successful for the simple fact that they had branched off in varying genres and Santana needed to be able to do that as well.

"Kurt I'm not saying we hunt her down and force her to sign on the dotted line right now. Hell that contract is just a rough draft and will probably take a couple more weeks till it's ready, but as the CEO of this company I have to think about what's in its best interest and Santana Lopez is" Rachel said.

"Alright" Kurt nodded. He knew if all goes well Santana would be a nice addition to their company, but he didn't want to make the same mistake they did when they decided to work with Finn Hudson.

The man was like a giant and to be honest he didn't quite understand how he managed to make it this far. So when they decided to sign him to a contract of three films he thought it was a crazy deal since in his own personal opinion he was only good for one and that would be after careful and detailed advertising and some magic on his part.

Now they were stuck with a large and what many deemed man child on their sets with no scripts or ideas about how to use him.

"Okay, so now that we decided on that what are we going to do with Finn?" Kurt asked broaching the sensitive subject. Rachel didn't like to talk about the one mistake she had made when it came to her company.

She fucked up when she agreed to that three film contract with the actor and his management, and if she could take it back she would do it in a heartbeat. Now she had deal with acquiring some job for the actor to do that satisfied his contract all while hoping she could sign Santana to one as well.

"I have some of our writers working on some things for him, but none of them could work out his talents and I'm not about to put him on any major productions" Rachel informed.

"Well there's always the option of loaning him out to other companies" Kurt offered.

"I thought about that, but his agents refused apparently he really wants to work for us" Rachel replied.

"Well how about you just create some bullshit script than and have him star in it and then once the contract is up we won't release it to the public" the producer said his business mind flaring with all kinds of options.

"That's a good idea" the petite women nodded taking note of it. "It doesn't even have to be in porn I could easily have one of the writers write some short films up and we could be Finless by the end of the month" she added with a mischievous grin.

"Perfect" Kurt clapped. "Now tell me who you bedded last night instead of going out with us" he demanded getting back to the subject the brunette tried deftly avoid.

"Fine" Rachel sighed knowing what she was about to say will lead to a long lecture from her dear friend. "I had sex with Mercedes Jones" she informed rolling her eyes as the dramatic man gasped in shock.

"Mercedes Jones?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes" Rachel nodded leaning back on her chair she might as well get comfortable.

"The Mercedes Jones?" Kurt asked. "As in the agent and my friend Mercedes Jones?" he added to her annoyance.

"Yes Kurt!" Rachel yelled out in frustration.

"Are you crazy?!" Kurt yelled.

"Partly" the brunette honestly replied with a small shrugged. Hell she was a little town girl who wore cat sweaters all through high school and now she's the head of one of the most lucrative porn companies in the country.

"You know I don't know why I am surprised" Kurt huffed rolling his eyes at his nonchalant and ever frustrating best friend. Whether it was her on set antics or off set Rachel Berry always finds a way to push the envelope.

"Me neither" Rachel smirked pulling Brittany and Santana's scenes back up. "Besides nothing really is going to come out it. I got what I wanted and I'm sure she did as well" she added her cockiness more than showing.

"I guess" Kurt relented. This wouldn't be the first time Rachel slept with one of his friends and it honestly might not be the last so there was no use in arguing about it.

"Good" Rachel smiled. "Now let's work on these scenes because we shoot next week" she added easily shifting into boss mode. Kurt maybe one of her best friends, but he was also her employee, and they had a lot of work to do if they wanted this movie to be done by the projected date.

* * *

><p>Across town in a small motel room Brittany and Santana were quietly getting dressed after a night and passionate morning spent together.<p>

"So when can we do this again?" The Latina questioned sitting back as Brittany dressed herself. They had woken up and after another quick round they had decided maybe it was time to rejoin civilization.

Needless to say both of them weren't surprised to see numerous amounts of missed calls and text on their phone. From all their family or friends knew the two had fallen off the face of the earth and not in some motel room off the highway where they spend hours sexing each other up.

"Already missed me?" Brittany cheekily replied.

"Don't act like your weren't screaming my name" Santana bite back a large smirk on her face as the images of Brittany begging for more played through her mind.

"Oh yeah" Brittany taunted slowly strutting over to where her Latina sat and straddling her hips. "And what if I don't remember screaming your name" she hotly whispered her eyes darkening with lust.

"Then I'm just going to have to remind you" Santana replied before capturing the blondes soft lips in a hot kiss their tongues reviving the battle for dominance.

"Mm god you make me so wet" Brittany moaned as the Latinas lips made their way to her neck and her hands slipped under her bra. "You're always so hard" she groaned grinding down on the Latinas hard shaft.

They hadn't even had the chance to put on their clothes and if they kept going like this they would be renting the room for another night.

"I can't stop" Santana admitted her hands trailing down the blonde's smooth stomach tracing her hard abs before venturing lower. All Brittany was wearing was a powder blue lace thong and bra and all she wanted to do was rip it off and pound into her until all she was screaming her name…again.

"Then don't" Brittany growled no longer able to take the torture. She boldly buried her hands in the Latinas boxers and pulled out Sanny Jr. Her mouth watered at the sight of the long thick shaft that had literally spent hours giving her the best orgasms she ever had.

"Fuck" Santana whimpered as the blonde grasped her hard shaft and worked it until it was stiff and standing at full mast. She had always been a shower growing up, but god it seemed like Brittany could make her grow a couple of more inches just with a look let alone a touch.

"That's exactly what were about to do" Brittany teased pushing her thong aside and with one smooth motion she had buried Santana hard dick inside her wet core both of them gasping as their sexes became one with another.

"I love watching you ride me" Santana groaned as her eyes didn't dare to stray away from the sight of her dick buried deep in the blonde. Hell if she could she would make it to where they would stay like this the entire day. Hell they wouldn't even have to be fucking they could be watching TV, eating dinner, or reading a book as long as her dick was inside this gorgeous girl she would die a happy women.

"I love riding you" Brittany growled working her hips up in down shocks of pleasure ringing all over her body as the Latinas dick hit her sweet spot.

Not one for being a pillow queen Santana latched on the blondes neck licking and sucking wherever she can as her hips matched the blondes. Every time Brittany would come down Santana would lift up pounding into her the best she can.

"Fuck!" Brittany screamed her long nails digging into the raven haired girls back adding more to the marks that already littered it.

"Shit" Santana hissed in response. She knew that after today her back was going to be a canvas of red welts and that the blonde had probably already drawn blood a couple of times, but she couldn't care. Who would give a shit if they had Brittany Pierce riding them?

"You're too much!" Brittany cried out her head tossed back as the Latina pushed her bra out the way and latched on her hard rock nipples.

"Oh god" the blonde added feeling that big O coming for what was probably the fiftieth time since they had started. She clawed down Santana's back feeling some of her hot skin collect under her nails. And just when she was about to combust a loud ringing brings her out of her lust filled dazed.

"Shit" Santana hissed not stopping her ministrations. She looked beside her and there it was her trusty phone and guess who was calling?

Quinn fucking Fabray.

"Just ignore it baby please" Brittany begged bouncing up and down on the girl's shaft. She didn't care if it was Jesus calling she was going to get her orgasm if it killed her or not.

Santana did just that letting it ring as she worked the blonde up again. Nothing was going to deter her from hearing the blonde scream her name as she flooded her insides with her seed. Her balls were so heavy and her dick never had felt harder and god Brittany was so wet that in between their pants and moans she could hear the sounds of the girl's fluids sloshing around her dick.

"For fucks sakes!" Brittany yelled as the phone rang again as the picture of Santana's manager popping up. She wouldn't have minded if the phone was across the room, but it was right next to them ringing some annoying ass tune.

"Sorry babe" Santana replied. "Just ignore it" she added kissing the blonde.

"No answer it" Brittany smirked riding the Latina as a beautiful and maybe a somewhat evil plan hatched in her mind.

"What?" the Latina questioned in shocking stopping what she was doing.

"Answer the phone Santana" Brittany ordered. "And while you're on the phone with Quinn I'll be on your dick trying to milk you for everything you got" she whispered hotly in the raven haired girls ear almost making her spill her load with those words alone.

"God baby you're so hot" Santana smiled before hotly kissing the blue eyed goddess.

"I know" Brittany smirked now bouncing on the Latinas shaft with much purpose. "Now answer your damn phone" she growled.

With the blonde treating her dick to a rodeo special and the dark look in her eyes all the Latina could do was follow her orders. So before she could ever comprehend what she was doing she had pressed talk and pressed the phone to her ear.

"H-h-hello" she stuttered.

"Hello?! Where the hell have you been Santana Lopez!?" Quinn screamed. "You didn't come home yesterday?! We have all been worried sick about you?!" she added.

"S-sorry…" Santana begin to say before moaning out loud as Brittany began to contract her muscles squeezing her dick. "I-I-I got c-caught-fuck! - up" she added.

"Yeah well don't you think your best friend and manager deserves at least at text?!" Quinn angrily replied.

"Here it comes baby" Brittany whispered the thought of someone being on the other line being able to hear them working her up faster than she thought it would.

"Fuck" Santana groaned.

"Oh my god!" Quinn gasped in shocked. "Santana a-are you doing what I think you're doing?" she questioned her insides already quivering at the thought.

"Q-Quinn fuck!" she cried out as Brittany's hips being to rain down in quick succession.

"Oh god" Quinn moaned. "You're masturbating" she said completely missing the fact that there was a beautiful blonde on top of the Latina giving her dick all the attention she needs.

"Oh god yes!" Santana screamed as Brittany bite down on the Latinas neck to muffle the sounds of her pleasure as she came crashing down.

"That's so hot" Quinn whispered her hands trailing down to her skirt and inside her thong. She had lusted after Santana for a while now and hearing the Latinas moans of pleasure and what she knew was her busting her nut had made her soaking wet. In a flash she took off her skirt and lay on her bed her legs spread open as she thought of the girl on the other line touching herself.

"Fuck Quinn" Santana mindlessly moaned as her juices continues to flowing inside Brittany.

"Oh I want to so bad" Quinn gasped three finger buried deep inside her. Over the years she had the mastered the art of getting herself off to images of Santana. But now that she was on the phone moaning her name it was something entirely different and god did it feel good.

"God you're so hot" Santana mumbled the phone falling from her hands and onto the sheets. "I could fuck you all day" she added thrusting her hips into the blonde both of them letting out quiet gasp of pleasure.

"Jesus fuck baby you make me so hot" Quinn said her thumb rubbing circles on her clit bringing her to the edge.

Brittany and Santana had got lost in their own world locked in a hot kiss their mouths fused together in passion. Both of them had completely forgotten about the blonde on the other end and they definitely didn't realize that said blonde was fingering herself to thought of the Latina masturbating.

Well they had almost forgot that part until they heard the unmistakable sounds of someone cuming and though Brittany might not have registered what actually happened Santana knew that sound from anywhere.

"Shit" Santana hissed coming out of her orgasmic haze.

"Oh Santana" Quinn moaned. "I want you so bad" she whimpered. Her fingers would never be enough. She needed the real deal she needed the one and only Santana Lopez to do what she does best.

"Oh my god" Brittany mouthed a huge smile on her face as she realize what just transpired.

"What am I going to do?" Santana whimpered as Brittany body wracked with giggles and since she was still buried inside the blonde her dick did as well.

"Santana are you still there?" Quinn questioned coming to her senses.

"Uh…yeah I am" Santana answered. "I'll call you back" she added before quickly hanging up.

"Oh my fucking god!" Brittany laughed. "Did that really just happened?!" she asked climbing off of Santana's shaft and rolling over in giggles.

"Fuck me" Santana sighed falling back on the mattress her dick now laid soft and flaccid against her thigh.

"We just did, and apparently so did Quinn" Brittany joked looking at the Latina her eyes shining with mirth.

"I'm so screwed" Santana groaned her hands on her forehead. It was bad enough she heard Quinn masturbating to her in the bathroom, but now she had just had sex with the girl of her dreams while her manager/ex-girlfriend/best friend who still had feelings for her was on the other line rubbing one out.

In the span of a couple of minutes, and a phone call her life just went from pretty great to fuck up.

"Once again me and Quinn can attest to that" Brittany laughed cuddling up to the Latinas side.

"This is your fault you know" Santana said.

"How the hell is it my fault?" the blonde asked leaning up to looking at the dark eyed girl amusement in her eyes.

"You told me to pick up the phone!" The Latina answered. "If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened" she added.

"Hey don't blame me for this" Brittany shrugged. "Besides if I knew you were on the other line masturbating I would have three fingers deep inside me in a heartbeat" she hotly whispered caressing the Latinas dick. No matter what she did she just felt compelled to touch it.

"Why are you so hot?!" Santana groaned out in frustration. Her she was in a motel room with a beautiful blonde who had worked her and Sanny Jr. in wonderful ways. Who had rode her like a cowgirl as she talked to Quinn and instead of wondering what a shit storm her life was about to get she was trying to figure out if she could get it up one more time.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Brittany cheekily replied squeezing the Latinas shaft one more time before climbing off the bed and make her way to the bathroom.

All Santana could do was watch as the blonde walked away throwing a sexy wink over her shoulder before she disappeared from view. Before she could do anything else she heard her text notification go off.

Thinking nothing could get much worse she picked up her phone groaning out in frustration about how much worse it was actually about to get from the text message alone.

Quinnie: God I can't believe that happened. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think we would be able to reconnect, but I'm so happy you're willing to give me another chance. I can't wait till you come back home. God Santana I want to ride you, lick you, suck you, and have you fuck me until I'm nothing but a quivering mess. I'm no longer that high school girl I can take all of you baby and I can't wait to show you. Hurry back home it's been years since I had Sanny Jr. and I'm craving her more than ever before.

"I'm fucked" Santana muttered before another notification sounded and this time it wasn't a text, but a picture. A picture of Quinn Fabray legs spread apart with a large dildo buried in her dripping cunt and a caption that read "Ready and waiting".

"Shut up" the Latina hissed at Sanny Jr twitched. She might not have any feelings for Quinn, but she couldn't deny that her friend was hot and anyone that saw this picture would have no problem agreeing.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know how you guys like it, and I promise there is more to come. One of my new year's resolutions is to get this story finished, and I had to admit to myself that I could actually do that and now the ideas are flowing better than ever.<strong>

**For those worried about the Rachel and Mercedes thing it's not like they're going to end up a couple it was just Rachel being Rachel.**

**For those complaining about how much smut is in the story need I remind you that the story is titled A STAR IN PORN, not A STAR IN RAINBOWVILLE. So of course you should expect it to be heavy on the smut and if you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it.**

**For those of you complaining about the errors well tough titty. I'm not an author nor do I claim to be. I'm a fan writing my own fiction and of course there are going to be mistakes. I try my best to edit and spell check, but sometimes I don't see stuff till later when I already post it, and if you can't stand reading my story so much due to the errors than don't. Honestly if your so against errors and mistakes than write your own fiction that's error-less. Don't comment or complain about a story I wrote on a fanfiction site. I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

**Anyways to everybody else thanks for reading it, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE. I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF SCENES SO DON'T BE SHY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
